


Come On Baby, Don't Fear the Reaper

by parisienneheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angels Becoming Humans, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fire, Firefighter Liam, First Time, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 67,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisienneheart/pseuds/parisienneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had broken the one rule that an Angel of Death is not supposed to break.</p>
<p>Saving the life of a human destined to die―that directly defied Fate. Liam not dying means that his existence will cause a disruption in the Fates of all those around him. Many people may die before their time. The consequences could be catastrophic. All because Louis saved this one human life.</p>
<p>He didn't know how he was going to justify his actions. Or if he even wanted to.</p>
<p>All Louis knew was that he couldn't let Liam die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this may appear to be a story about death, it's actually a story about life, love, friendship, Louis teaching Liam how to live, and Liam teaching Louis how to be happy. It's about learning what it is to really love someone, but also learning to be loved and learning to feel deserving of that love. Possibly the most romantic thing I've written, the most 'serious' fic I've written for this fandom, and also the most domestic, which made it maybe my most enjoyable fic to write so far :)
> 
> This took me a year and a half to write because of my super busy schedule and because I made this super long--split into 2 chapters for your convenience--and I really put a lot of work and time and care into this, so I only hope that whoever reads this truly enjoys it! Special shoutout to TC [**hybrid0**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0) for agreeing to beta this--anyone who volunteers to read and beta a 65k monster is a saint (pun not intended, haha) I owe you a lot! Also, I wasn't able to get britpick volunteers, so if there are errors, I'm sorry, I'm American--also I have never been to Bracknell and I'm aware things may not match up to the real Bracknell, I used that town more as a reference for the setting.
> 
> __**If you need more elaboration on any of the tag warnings, since there are quite a bit of death-related situations in this story, please go to the endnotes before reading (and be warned of plot spoilers!). I want to try and be as thorough with my warnings as I can, but there's only so much I can warn for without giving away key plot points that are perhaps best discovered while reading.**
> 
> **Also please note that if you do decide to read the endnotes to check out the warnings, you will be placed at the end of the story, so make sure you go back to chapter 1 or press the back button on your browser. Otherwise, you will be spoiled with the end of the fic and that would be unfortunate, haha.**  
> 

Louis knelt down in front of the seven-year-old girl and smiled. "Don't be scared, Caroline."

Caroline stared at the hospital bed, where there lied a frail girl with barely any hair on her head. Her eyes were closed, all of her intravenous tubes removed as her parents sat on either side of her, their faces wet with tears.

Caroline's lips jutted into a pout as she turned to Louis. "But Mum and Dad... They're going to miss me."

"Before you know it, you'll see them again. And you're not suffering anymore, are you, love?"

Caroline shook her head and grinned. "I can breathe. And I have my hair back!" She stroked a red strand of hair behind her ear.

Louis smiled.

"But I don't want to go..." Caroline whimpered. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be with you." Louis kept her gaze and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Until we get to Heaven."

Caroline blinked away her forming tears. "You will?"

"Mmhm," Louis assured with a nod. "And we'll only go when you're ready."

Caroline swallowed, then nodded in return. "You're very nice. What's your name?"

"I'm Louis," he told her with a gentle smile.

Caroline smiled and turned around to face the hospital bed. "Why can't my parents or the doctor see you?"

"Well, that's because I'm an angel." Louis nonchalantly tilted his head.

Caroline bent her brow. "Aren't angels supposed to have wings and wear white robes?"

Louis breathed out a short chuckle. "Gets a bit drafty out. I much prefer trousers."

"And the wings?" Caroline probed with her brow still tensed.

"You can't see them in this world, but if I stand over there..." Louis stood up and walked over to the window. "Look at my shadow."

Caroline glanced down at the silhouette of Louis against the light of the low-setting sun. Large wings outstretched from his upper back. He flapped them once, so she could see them move.

Caroline gasped and darted her eyes back up to Louis's actual body, where she saw no such wings. "Well, if you're an angel, I guess that means I'm going to a good place. Mum and Dad won't have to be worried."

She went back to her parents and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, causing them to shudder and reach up to their skin at the cold ghost of contact.

Caroline walked back to Louis, wiping her eyes dry.

"Are you ready, love?"

Caroline nodded.

The heart monitor drew out its last beep.

Louis bent down and wrapped Caroline into a hug. He closed his eyes and flapped his wings once. They ascended into Heaven.

+

 

Louis escorted three more spirits to the Afterlife that night: a Leukemia patient, a car crash victim, and an elderly man with pneumonia. Louis always knew who to take before it happened―usually a few minutes before the dying soul arrived, the who and where popped into his mind as a clear vision. This was possible through the force he served: Death, the entity that existed to govern the work of all angels like Louis.

Angels of Death.

This legion of angels takes on many different names in different cultures―reapers, death gods, folk saints―spirits that meet humans at the end of life and usher them into the Afterlife. If a departed soul does not move on, attached to a person or place in the world of the living, they are doomed to become a ghost, withering into a shell of who they once were. It is the duty of Angels of Death to comfort and guide dying souls into a peaceful departure, to ensure they have no lingering attachments to the world of the living.

Louis sat patiently in one of the empty teal-cushioned chairs in the waiting room of the A & E unit after he got his next vision: the name 'Liam' and the Emergency Department sign.

Not two minutes later, a team of paramedics burst in pushing a gurney through the corridor with a man strapped to it. He was wearing sooty clothes, his  dark blue shirt cut and splayed opened to the sides, revealing a bruised torso. His eyes were closed, his face blackened by soot and reddened by the heat of a fire. Judging from his dark trousers with the yellow bands and black boots, the man was a firefighter.

Louis followed as they wheeled him along the corridor. The nurses went straight to work on attaching wires to his chest and pinned tubes inside his arms to monitor his oxygen, heart rate, and blood levels. He had a silicon bag valve mask placed over his nose and mouth, and a nurse squeezed the tube every five seconds as another nurse held it in place, keeping the firefighter's jaw and head steady.

"What's the story?" an approaching doctor asked as he walked at the head of the formation.

"Fireman. Smoke inhalation resulting in respiratory failure. Severe chest contusions, likely internal bleeding. Minor abrasion and contusions on the left temporal,” replied a nurse that was measuring the blood pressure on the man's forearm.

“He got trapped inside the house after getting a family out. A wooden beam fell on his chest,” added the brunette nurse who was holding the mask in place.

They quickly moved the man into an empty room and hooked him up to electric monitors. Louis wondered how long it would be now. The man appeared to be unconscious and couldn't breathe on his own, but he still had a pulse.

"Can you believe he was the only one sent to the A&E? They said that he took off his mask and helmet, and gave it to the little boy that was trapped inside. He's a hero," the brunette remarked.

Rapid, high pitched beeps started to sound off.

"Oxygen levels are going down!"

"Heart rate is slowing."

"Come on, hero! You have to make it!" the doctor yelled.

Louis looked down at the firefighter, who remained still as his heart and lungs failed him. The machine beeped at a continuous high pitch for several seconds and Louis counted down, 3... 2... 1... until the spirit of the firefighter appeared in front of him.

He was young, his brown eyes bright underneath large, sloping eyebrows, and his mouth a vibrant pink. It surprised Louis to see just how soft his features were beneath all the soot. When one passed into the spirit world, they took on the form they were most comfortable with, usually their regular physical form.

"What―How did I―" The firefighter gasped as he looked at Louis, then darted his eyes around the room. Finally he turned around to face the crowd of nurses and doctors working to heal his heart and lungs.

His eyes narrowed and his lips opened into a grimace. "That... that's me! Hey! Can you hear me?"

"They can't hear you or see you," Louis said as he approached the young man.

He turned to face him, swallowing. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to take you to the other side, Liam."

Liam tensed his brow as he stared at Louis. "The other side?"

Louis briefly glanced down. "Yeah, you see, you got hurt very badly in the fire and... well..."

Liam looked back at his body and pointed with an index finger. "That's what's happening right now?"

Louis nodded.

"Oh gosh..." Liam brought a hand to his mouth, his eyes growing wider as he stared at the nurses, who just began to warm up the defibrillator.

He quickly turned to Louis. "No, no, no, this has got to be just a dream...” he said as he shook his head. “Can I go back in my body? That's all it takes right? I just need to get back into my body and I'll wake up..."

Louis sighed as Liam looked up at him with hope, his eyes big and nearly child-like.

“Liam... I'm sorry to say it, but this is real. All of this is real,” Louis softly replied.

“Clear!” the doctor shouted before pressing down on Liam's chest with the defibrillator.

"Your body is broken, Liam,” Louis continued. “That's why you're here, talking to me. You're dying."

Liam took a step back from Louis and swallowed, his eyes beginning to mist. "But they're doctors! It's their job to fix me. They're going to be able to fix me, right?"

Louis moved forward and placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Liam, but it doesn't look like it."

Liam looked down, his eyes glistening with the formation of tears. He looked back at his body. "But... I can't die. I still have to save people and put out fires... that's what I'm meant to do with my life."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Liam," Louis gently squeezed at his shoulder.

"Please, I don't want to go yet," Liam whipped around to face Louis, tears spilling over his cheeks now, his lips quivering as his face crumpled. "I can't. I'm just... There's still so much I have to do. I'm still so young... I haven't even got a dog of my own yet. I've never fallen in love. I'll never get married or have kids or grow old. And Mum and Dad... Oh God, Mum! She's not going to handle this. It'll kill her."

It wasn't the first time someone had pleaded for their life. Liam is not nearly as young as many souls Louis has had to chauffeur. Liam isn't the first firefighter that Louis has taken, either. And yet... there is a pain tugging harshly at Louis's chest.

It's strange. Angels don't feel the same things humans do. Part of that gets lost. Yet Louis can't remember the last time he ever felt such a pang in his chest.

All he could do was watch as Liam swallowed down his tears and wiped at his face, though his breathing was still laboured.

"It's not all bad, Liam," he finally resolved to say. "There is an Afterlife. You will be at peace."

Liam sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Then he gave Louis a half smile. "Look at me blubbering. Part of the job description, right? I knew going in, there was always a risk that I would..." He cleared his throat and straightened up his back, his eyes now bolder and his jaw more resolute. "Enough about me. What about the boy?"

Louis raised his eyebrows. "The boy?"

"Did he survive? The little boy who was stuck in the house?" Liam asked.

Louis gently smiled at Liam. "The boy is alive. Everyone is fine. You saved them."

"Oh. Good." The light returned to Liam's face and he relaxed his shoulders. A full smile grew on his lips. He turned back to his body, where the doctor had just pressed the defibrillator into his chest again and his body dropped back down to the gurney without stirring.

"I suppose... I suppose if it's my time..." Liam started with teary eyes, biting his lower lip. "Ha, I can't even remember the last thing I said to Mum or Dad... I hope I at least told them I loved them the last time we spoke."

Louis gave him a sympathetic look.

The singular, prolonged beep still sounded off.

"Are we going to call it?"

"He's still got some fight in him, come on!" the brunette nurse said as she warmed up the defibrillator again.

"Is it going to hurt?" Liam asked Louis.

"I..." Louis couldn't answer Liam.

He couldn't understand why it made him so angry and saddened to see Liam try to accept his Fate. Louis couldn't accept it himself. It filled him with such a burning sense of injustice―he hadn't felt this moved about anything since he'd been alive. Louis wrung his hands into fists.

"It's okay. You don't have to lie to me," Liam finally said with a purse of his lips and an acquiescent nod of his head.

Louis looked to Liam's pulseless body, then back to Liam's spirit form.

"No," he said as he walked forward and approached Liam's body, forcing himself in between the nurses who were working to get his heart beating again.

Liam followed Louis to the edge of the gurney. He creased his brow at Louis. "What are you doing?"

Louis was about to make the rashest decision of his afterlife.

"It's not your time yet."

He placed one hand over Liam's chest and the other over his head, and concentrated on healing the internal injuries.

When he turned to look back at Liam's spirit, he was gone. He glanced down and saw Liam's chest rise as the monitor began to beep at a fast rate once more. Louis moved back and let the medical professionals sweep in on him.

"His vitals are back!"

"Oxygen levels... going back to normal?"

Liam sputtered for breath until a nurse took away the bag valve mask. He weakly opened his eyes and looked up at the medical staff all around him. Once they got the level of his heart-rate and breathing stabilized, Louis flapped his wings and transported out of the room.

What had he done?

He had broken the one rule that an Angel of Death is not supposed to break.

Every angel―even an Angel of Death―has the ability to heal a human body of any ills or injuries. But unless specifically necessitated by Fate, healing humans was forbidden. And the responsibility of every Angel of Death was to never interfere with Fate. Angels of Death were only guides to souls who needed to pass on. They were never supposed to interfere, as a change in one human's Fate causes a ripple effect of change onto the Fates of countless other lives.

Saving the life of a human destined to die―that directly defied Fate.

Liam not dying means that his existence will cause a disruption in the Fates of all those around him. Many people may die before their time. The consequences could be catastrophic.

All because Louis saved this one human life.

He didn't know how he was going to justify his actions. Or if he even wanted to.

All he knew was that he couldn't let Liam die. 

+

 

Louis was up on the rooftop of the hospital, basking in the cool morning air as the clouds came rolling back in town. Up there, so quiet, only the wind making a sound, everything else below so silent... it was peaceful.

As he let his legs dangle over the edge, he heard a flap of wings behind him.

He knew who it was without having to look.

"What have you done, Louis?" Zayn asked as he approached him.

"Hello to you, too," Louis brusquely replied as he brushed a stray black feather off his elbow and sent it floating down to the street.

Zayn sighed as he perched down next to Louis. "Lou, this is serious."

Louis finally looked at him, noting the sad eyebrows and the dark, downcast eyes. "I was sent here on a summons mission. I have to take you to the High Court."

Louis inhaled deeply, not looking directly at Zayn. "So the time has come, eh?"

"Louis, what's going on? They didn't tell me anything, they've just told me―"

"The worst thing imaginable, Zayn," Louis solemnly replied as he placed his hands on the concrete and leaped up to a stand. "Whatever I have coming for me, I deserve it."

Zayn stood up and wrinkled his brow at Louis. "Just tell me what it is."

Louis quirked his mouth into a half grin. "Follow me."

He flew down and Zayn followed him into the hospital. Louis walked until they reached an outpatient room. Louis glanced through the window to make sure this was the room they moved Liam into. He spotted him, eating and smiling as he sat up in his bed, bandages taped on his temple for the minor cuts that were left behind after Louis healed him. The family Liam saved were sitting next to his bed, the little boy perched at the foot.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Zayn asked as he followed Louis's gaze.

"He's the reason for all the chaos that is to occur," Louis said without taking his eyes off Liam.

Zayn stood quietly, though Louis could feel his eyes on him.

He cleared his throat and finally moved away from the door. "Zayn...he was supposed to die. I was supposed to take him. But I couldn't."

Louis glanced back into the room, noting Liam's rosy cheeks pressed against his eyes. To think that he should be dead now... Louis would have never seen him smile like that.

Zayn blinked rapidly. "Are you saying what I think you're—"

Louis nodded. "I did the unthinkable. And I know what you're going to say―how could I ever be so foolish?"

"Louis..." Zayn whispered out, his face dropping as he placed a hand on Louis's shoulder.

"I know what's coming. I'm prepared to face the consequences," Louis said as he breathed in deep and stood up straight.

"Hey, no―" Zayn shook his head. "We can explain it to the higher-ups. I'm sure our Lady would understand. You can't be the first angel to―"

Louis shook his head this time. "It doesn't matter. I broke the rules. Knowing full well what the consequences were."

Zayn was silent for a few seconds, frowning towards the ground.

"Hey," said someone who wasn't Zayn or Louis.

Louis turned, recognizing the voice. It was Liam, standing just in front of his room door with his white hospital shirt and trousers on, but no shoes.

He was looking straight at Louis, but... that couldn't be possible. Humans aren't able to see angels.

"Hey," Liam repeated, slightly tensing his brow. "I know you."

Louis turned around. He only saw Zayn behind him. Zayn gave him a horrified look.

"Yes, I'm talking to you!" Liam continued as he stepped forward. "Who...exactly are you?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," Louis lied with a cold tone.

Liam raised his eyebrows and looked taken aback. "No... I could have sworn... I saw you. In the hospital room last night... you... you were there."

"Louis, they're calling for me," Zayn urged as he grabbed his shoulder again. "We have to go."

Louis looked back to Liam, confused expression still on his brow. "Have a nice life. I mean it. You deserve it."

"Erm, thanks?" Liam blinked at Louis.

Zayn yanked Louis away down the corridor before he could answer and dragged him around the corner so they could take flight out of human sight.

"What the hell was that?!" Zayn hushed out after he and Louis arrived in Heaven. "He could see us!"

"I―I don't know. That's never happened before!" Louis sputtered as he oriented himself among the lustrous, celestial walls of Heaven. Flying between Heaven and Earth always left him feeling slightly dizzy.

"It was because he has seen the ghost of death, but managed to return to the land of the living," a deep voice called out.

It was Azriel. The original Angel of Death. The human who had ascended into Heaven and voluntarily took on the work of Death. Many humans who passed on to the Afterlife―including Louis and Zayn―followed in his footsteps and chose to become Angels of Death.

Azriel looked displeased, his mouth set into a flat line.

Louis looked down in shame, his wings following in their dip.

"Thank you, Zayn," Azriel told him. "You," he directed to Louis, "are to come with me."

At that, two more angels flew down among Louis, Zayn, and Azriel. The duo grabbed either side of Louis and began to walk him through the corridor. Zayn followed just a couple paces behind.

Azriel stopped and turned to Zayn. "You are no longer needed, Zayn,"

“But―” Zayn protested.

Azriel smiled at him. “My brother, this is not your issue.”

“Well, it concerns me,” Zayn argued as he crossed his arms.

“Zayn, just let it be,” Louis groaned. He'll be damned if he dragged Zayn into something he was completely innocent of.

Zayn looked to him a with a tensed brow, his hazel eyes warm with fire.

"I'll be all right,” Louis said, not sure if he was lying or not.

"Step down, Zayn, before you get involved," Azriel advised.

"Please," Louis hushed out.

Zayn exhaled and dropped his wings, which had been slightly raised in their tension. "Fine. But I'm going to see you again."

"Yeah, of course!" Louis hastily replied without knowing if that was true or not.

He let Azriel and the two angels, Marcus and Alexa, lead him to a holding cell where presumably angels who broke the rules were sent.

"What's going to happen?" Louis asked Azriel through the gate once they locked the cell.

"Nothing, until Michael returns. That might be days. After all, you can't expect an archangel to just drop everything for a small, deviant angel." With that, Azriel left.

"I'm not small," Louis petulantly muttered, not that Azriel could hear. Then he swallowed. If the archangel Michael was needed... that meant that this was more serious than he thought.

He sighed as he paced around the frankly spacious cell, furnished with a large pile of downy-looking cushions. He wished Zayn were here. To explain everything. To explain that feeling he got when he met Liam, the fact that he felt anything that strongly at all.

+

 

Louis didn't know how long it was until he was taken from his cell and escorted by Azriel to the High Court of Heaven. Much like a judicial court on Earth, there was a judge's seat at the head of the room and space for witnesses to stand and watch from the side of the pearly salon.

Zayn was there, standing behind the golden gate that separated the court from the witnesses, as close as he could be to Louis. His usually immaculate dark hair looked a bit wilted and his eyes looked strained. Guilt tugged at Louis's heart.

The archangel Michael―yes, that Michael―the only archangel to have dominion over death―was here in full armor, standing at the judge's platform. It wasn't too long before Louis processed this that the court proceeded.

Michael stood and politely bowed his head in acknowledgment of Louis. "Hello, Louis. It has come to my understanding that you have failed to uphold the laws of Death and Fate. You saved the life of a human who was meant to die. You healed his body. Do you attempt to deny this?"

Louis held a steady gaze with Michael. "No."

Michael nodded. "Louis, you have been an Angel of Death for nearly a century. This is the first time you have committed a serious violation. Would you care to explain your actions, brother?"

"Would it make a difference?" Louis sighed as he looked down.

"Your superior demanded an explanation," Azriel hissed from his side. "You had no trouble taking a little girl just hours before you spared the life of an ordinary firefighter who would have died a noble death. Why did you choose to give him life?"

Louis kept his head down. "His life won't be wasted."

"What was that?" Azriel scoffed.

Louis picked up his head and steadily looked into Azriel's eyes. "Liam's life. It won't be wasted. He's a hero. He's brave. He's selfless. He saves innocent lives. “The world is better off with Liam in it." Louis narrowed his eyes. "And if I had the choice, I would do it again."

Azriel's face reddened. "You dare to challenge the order of Fate?"

"Enough, Azriel," Michael gently chided. "Louis, you are aware of the gravity of the actions you have taken?"

"Yes."

"And you are aware that... insubordination in such a serious circumstance prompts serious discipline?"

"Yes."

"Then please understand that it is with a heavy heart that I must sentence you to a fall from grace.”

Louis heard Zayn gasp, meanwhile he nodded and kept silent. He's heard of this punishment before―only reserved for angels who break the most binding rules.

"Kneel before me, Louis,” Michael ordered.

Louis got onto his knees without hesitation.

Michael walked forward until he reached Louis. "Angel of Death, Louis, you will have your wings clipped. You will be banished from Heaven and sent to Earth to live the life of a human. Only then, when you have expired from a natural death, will you be able to return, provided you have not committed any actions that would otherwise deter you from ascending to Heaven."

"Louis!" Zayn cried.

Louis looked away from Michael and quickly glanced to Zayn, whose eyes were wide with panic as he pressed himself to the golden barricade. Louis gave him a slight smile as if to say, "Look at what I got myself into" and "I'm sorry" and "please don't worry about me."

Michael unsheathed the sword from his side, a shining large blade. He held it up high with two hands, looking down at Louis. It was the first time Louis felt a quickness of breath in his chest and something akin to anxiety since his existence as an angel.

The first time he felt fear.

"No!" Zayn shouted as he attempted to fly over the gate, though he was restrained by angels that grasped him across the chest and shoulders.

Louis bowed forward, palms on the ground, head ducked low. He was shaking despite himself, his wings quivering.

"Know that this pains me as much as it will pain you." Michael told him as he strengthened his grip on the hilt. Louis shut his eyes as soon as he saw Michael's arm retract.

His wings were sliced from his shoulders in one clean sweep. Louis cried out in pain as he recoiled and arched his spine, the searing pain too much to handle.

"Louis!" Zayn screamed.

Louis fell forward, the pain rendering him weak, his limbs throbbing in great pulses, his own black feathers flying around his face. His quivering arms were too weak to support his body and he fell completely to the ground, catching himself on his wrists as he curled in agony.

"You are hereby sentenced to a fall from grace, Angel of Death Louis."

Shuddering, Louis gulped as he looked up at Michael. Then he jerked his head to find Zayn's face, creased and reddened with concern, his mouth open in shock.

“Zayn,” he whispered.

The next thing he knew, his vision became clouded in white and it began to feel like he was falling head first.

Falling, down and down, with a heat unlike anything he had felt―except only once in his life...

+

 

_The rumble and roar of the fire on the plane wing were nearly deafening as Louis struggled to keep the plane aloft with his thighs and knees firmly gripped on the wheel. His arms were full, cradling his flying partner, pilot officer Rudy's lifeless body back into his leather seat. Louis let a few tears trickle out as his face crumpled and he let his head hang down onto Rudy's shoulder. The pistol slipped from his hands, clattering to the floor._

_Rudy had died a noble airman's death. Something that Louis couldn't do himself because he preferred to go down with the vessel that had been so loyal to him after all his time in the RAF._

_They had only been over French soil five minutes before German forces retaliated and he'd been forced to turn back towards the Channel. With one wing damaged, they were going down rapidly, flaming among his comrades and enemies in the air. Louis had struggled to keep the plane straight while dodging further anti-aircraft fire, and Rudy had been the brave one to admit that they only had one choice left._

_But Louis still had control of the doomed plane―he couldn't waste any time weeping. He sat up and wiped at his eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He had to swallow down the nauseating lump in his throat and ignore the stone hard sensation at the pit of his stomach—Rudy was right: there was no way either of them was going to get out of this alive._

_Louis sharply exhaled as he looked ahead at the German fleet in the sky and on his radar. He thrust the wheel down with as much strength as he could, climbing higher and higher, the broken wing causing his ascent to curve. Until he got just high enough that he could let go and barrel straight down to the unwitting enemy plane._

_"See you in hell, you Jerry bastards!!" he cried out before sending his plane spinning down like a torpedo. He grasped the back of his seat and closed his eyes as he screamed―in rage, in triumph, in fear, and in pride._

_It was only a split second between the crash and the explosion. Somewhere in between, Louis felt an intense heat jolt, buzz, and burn all his bones._ _Then the brightest flash of light dulled all his senses to a heavy, white cloud of matter._

_Until a hand reached out for him, and he was met with warm, hazel eyes._

+

 

Louis woke up with a shock and squinted against the brightness that filled his eyes. It pained him and he brought his palms over his eyes. His chest heaved with cold and stinging breath, his head throbbed, his skin tingled in discontent, his bones ached, and he felt heavy and uncoordinated, a pit in his stomach pulling as he turned over.

Eventually, the brightness subsided, and he opened his eyes to see that he was lying in the middle of a field of weeds and patches of yellow grass. Then he began to shiver, because it was still early spring and the sky was overcast.

He clutched at his arms and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. He had truly fallen from grace.

"Oi, lad, you all right?"

Louis whipped his head around to notice an elderly man approaching in the grass.

"Oi―what's wrong with you, boy?" he asked. "Why've you not got any clothes on?"

Louis glanced down to see that he was, indeed, naked. Not only that, he appeared to have literally crash-landed into this field―his knees and arms scraped up and most of his body plastered with dirt-caked blades of grass.

Alarmed, Louis closed his legs and placed a hand over his penis before looking back up at the elderly man.

"Are you all right, lad?" the man asked again, not approaching any further than a couple meters. Louis doesn't blame him. He looks like a lunatic out here, naked and dirty.

Louis shortly nodded before he shifted his legs so he could stand up. Although once he did, he swayed, not used to the weight or lack of balance without his wings―still shielding his privates from this elderly man.

"What's your name?"

"Unhh.." was all Louis came out with. His throat was dry and attempting to speak felt like grinding stones. Louis clamped a hand up to his throat as he swallowed.

"What's been done to you, boy?" The old man felt brave enough to get closer. He pursed his lips and looked at Louis with pity, then reached behind himself to take off his beige trenchcoat.

"Here, warm yourself up!" He wrapped the coat around Louis and folded it closed on the front. "Think you can handle the belt?"

Louis glanced down and brought his arms through the front to grab at the belt and tie a single knot.

"...Thank...you..." Louis croaked out as he looked up at the man.

"Come on, let's get you out of here, lad." The old man threw an arm around Louis and gently rubbed at his back. "My name's Walt. What's your name?"

Louis swallowed to moisten his throat so he could speak. "Lou...is."

"You got any family nearby, Louis? Any friends?"

Louis shook his head slowly.

"Anyone we can ring?"

Louis shook his head again.

Walt's blue eyes looked sad as he pursed his lips. "Let's get you out of here, lad."

Louis weakly smiled up at him as they trudged through the dry grass. Louis's feet got pricked often and it made walking even more difficult, but the old man was parked not too far off a path that cut through the field. He had an extra wool jumper with him, though no trousers, and a pair of slippers that were two sizes too big for Louis's feet.

Walt drove them into town and took him to a pub that was dimly lit on the inside, pale daylight entering through the windows at the front. Louis noticed people staring at his strange outfit and dirty complexion once he walked in. With no trousers on and just the trenchcoat that almost reached to his knees, his bare legs were out on display and he had to be careful not to spread them too wide.

Walt made sure Louis drank a full glass of water and ordered him soup and bread. It was the first time Louis had eaten in 75 years. He almost forgot how to hold a spoon and what it felt like to actually consume food. The steaming potato soup burned his lips and tongue at first―he forgot how that felt and didn't miss it at all―but once it cooled down, he lapped it up and savoured every spoonful, barely holding back from moaning at how good it was.

Louis let out a deep exhale as soon as he was done eating and grinned, his belly and chest feeling warm and full. Walt watched him with a careful eye, but was polite enough not to remark on how strange this must seem.

"Could get you some more, if you like," Walt offered, his deeply creased wrinkles becoming even deeper around his eyes when he smiled.

Louis softly laughed. "Erm, that's alright. Thank you."

Walt nodded. "Lad, whatever's been done to you... now you don't have to tell me, but... should I be concerned? Is someone going to try and hurt you?"

Louis's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, no―not at all!" He surprised himself with how loud his voice got, now that it was nourished by food and water.

Walt looked surprised as well and laughed.

"I mean," Louis said, making his voice quieter. "No one did anything to me. I just... um, I got lost."

"And you had no clothes on." Walt skeptically raised his eyebrows. "Now, you got your reasons for not telling me the story, but please just be more careful, lad."

"Yes, I will be," Louis replied.

It dawned on him that he was human again, and that meant that he could get hurt again, that his body was susceptible to pain, like the ache in all his limbs and the sting of the scrapes. He'd need to eat again because he would eventually get hungry. Yet he had no money, no job, no shelter, no mode of transportation other than his legs. No tools for survival.

Louis shrugged those thoughts away. He'd manage somehow. But now that he's here on Earth...he can make it worth his while.

"Walt, would you please tell me... where we are?" Louis asked, knowing how ridiculous that would sound. Truth was, he had no idea where he had landed and hadn't paid attention to the signs earlier.

"Where we are?"

"Yes, what town?"

Walt gave him a bemused blink. "Bracknell."

"Bracknell..." Louis whispered to himself. That wasn't too far from the hospital where he was stationed for the past week.

"Are you from here?"

Louis kept his head down. "No, but... I think I'm going to stay here a while."

Walt smiled. "Well, I better not catch you arse-naked in the woods again, ya hear?"

Louis quietly laughed. "I hear. Thank you for your generosity, Walt. Truly, I appreciate it." He looked back down at the trenchcoat and the slippers that were dangling off his feet. "Once I get some proper clothes of my own, I'll have to return these to you."

"Oh, don't fuss about that! They're yours now." Walt grinned at him.

Louis smiled and felt a strange prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes and in his nose. He rapidly blinked, then brought a hand up to his eyes and discovered droplets of water on his finger. He was crying.

"Oh, don't cry lad! Really, you're doing me a favour. Needed to get rid of those, anyway," Walt comforted with a laugh.

"Sorry, I... I couldn't control it," Louis answered with a thick voice.  

Geez, being human was so overwhelming.

Walt gave him a sympathetic stare. "You sure there's anything else I can't do for you?"

Louis wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then smiled. "Could you take me to the fire station?"

+

 

Perhaps it's not the most practical thing to be at the top of one's priority list when they've just fallen from Heaven and woken up as a human with no food and no shelter and scrapes all over their body. But Louis has a single driving force in this new life of his: find Liam and make sure he lives a full life.

Walt had dropped Louis off at the lot of the fire station, a brick-laden building. He looked up and noted the darkness of the clouds in the sky. Sunset was not too far off. He had no idea where he was going to go when it got dark, but he at least hoped to locate Liam before nightfall. He'd sort out things from there.

Shuffling in the oversized slippers and plunging his hands into the pockets of the trench coat, Louis walked inside the station. It was only now, looking through the reflection of the glass door, that he noticed how unkempt and tangled his hair was. That didn't help him look like less of a shamble. He approached a desk where a red-haired man in a navy-blue shirt sat talking on the phone. The man glanced at his face, then down his outfit, and raised an eyebrow.

Once he hung up the phone, he crossed his arms. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me find Liam."

"Liam?"

"Yes," Louis replied, hoping he didn't have to clarify a last name.

The man blinked and answered, "Yeah, sure. Oi, Payne, you've got a visitor!"

Louis's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Liam to actually be here. He had just hoped for some sort of contact information.

"A visitor?" Louis heard a soft voice ask before Liam emerged through the corridor in his neatly buttoned uniform, his shiny brown hair combed and parted to one side.

"Yeah, some bloke here looking for you," the red-head said with a smirk.

Liam glanced from the red-head and his gaze fell upon Louis. His eyes widened and he blinked. "Hey! You're the bloke from the hospital!"

So he remembered Louis. That's great.

"Erm, yeah. Hi... Liam," Louis awkwardly replied.

Liam switched between creasing and raising his thick eyebrows, obviously confused. "Hi." He reached forward and shook Louis's hand in a strong grip while maintaining eye contact. "Um, do you want to come inside my office and talk?"

"Sure," Louis answered.

"Great. Um, just follow me." Liam turned around and Louis shuffled after him in the corridor. Liam took them into a small square space that looked a bit like a cubicle, though there was only one small wooden desk in there, a phone, and plaques upon the wall displaying the fire station's mission statement.

"It's not really an office, and I'm never usually in here, but, um... have a seat if you'd like." Liam gestured to the empty rolling chair at the desk.

"I'll stay standing if that's alright," Louis replied.

"Yeah, okay." Liam crossed his arms and nodded, panning his eyes down Louis's outfit. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, but.. who are you?"

Louis opened his mouth to talk, then cleared his throat. "My name's Louis. I... know the family that you saved. I wanted to personally thank you."

"Oh. So that's why you were there!" Liam nodded.

"Yeah, and when I heard that you... that you were critical, I had to make sure you were okay. You're a hero," Louis told him with a smile.

Liam ducked his head and beamed, his cheeks growing rosy. "Thanks. It was... nothing. It was either that or let the boy die―and it all turned out fine in the end! I mean, well, their house is destroyed but no one is hurt. And that's what matters most!"

Louis smiled, though his chest ached with guilt. It only turned out fine because he broke the rules. Liam is supposed to be dead. Louis is the one who stopped that from happening.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking... how are you holding up?" Liam asked, his brown eyes big and concerned.

"Huh?"

"Well, you look like you've been walking through hell," Liam said as he touched a hand to his own forehead.

Louis touched his forehead and felt the scrape. "Oh. Yeah, about that... Long story." He flashed Liam a brief grin.

Liam grinned back, though his eyes still looked concerned. "Right. Well, that cut looks a bit nasty."

"It's fine! Really!" Louis protested as he backed into the wall away from Liam, who had taken a step forward. Liam pursed his lips and nodded.

"Okay."

There was a silence that made Louis feel awkward. He had no actual reason to be talking to Liam now that he had already told him 'thank you,' which was a stupid excuse in the first place.

"So how did you know the family at the hospital?" Liam interrupted Louis's thoughts.

Louis squeaked, "Oh, well... I don't know them personally." His heart rate quickened as he hoped he could bullshit his way through this explanation.

Liam raised his brow.

"I mean... we were all in the waiting room and I, uh, got to talking to them. They told me the whole story. So in _that_ sense, I knew the family and uh, well...”

"So you wanted to thank me, even though you don't know me or that family?" Liam blinked like he was curious.

"Well someone should!" Louis blurted out. "At the very least, you should be getting paid days off work! How long has it even been since you've been in the hospital?"

Liam raised his arm up and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well... it's only been three days since they let me out. But I'm fit as a fiddle! They actually said it was a miracle how quickly I recovered."

"A miracle." Louis glanced down and smiled, though the muscles in his jaw felt weak. "Still... I'm sure nearly dying should at least get you a week off."

Liam shrugged. "Well, I'm trying to save up for more holiday time so I can visit my family longer."

"Does your family know what happened?"

Liam glanced to the side and scrunched his lips in guilt, like a child caught stealing sweets. "...Not exactly. It's best that they don't know. Mum would freak out."

"Well, if I was your mother, I'd want to know if my son nearly died!" Louis scoffed.

"You don't understand." Liam shook his head rapidly. "My mum... she gets super emotional about everything! If she knew about it... well, it would have probably given her a heart attack."

"So I gather she doesn't live nearby."

"My family lives in Wolverhampton. That's where I'm from."

Louis nodded.

"What about you? Are you from around here?" Liam asked with a bright look.

"No, I'm... in between places at the moment.” It wasn't exactly a lie.

"So you don't have a home right now?" Liam asked, his brows tilting in concern.

"...Not exactly. But I'm thinking of staying around here," Louis replied.

Liam stared at him intently. "You don't have a place to stay right now, do you?"

Louis felt his cheeks redden. "Well..."

"Do you want to stay at mine?" Liam quickly suggested.

Louis's eyes widened. "No, no! I'm sorry if I made it seem like—"

"I really don't mind!" Liam said with a beaming smile that made Louis feel a bit weak.

"You were just in the hospital, Liam," Louis protested.

"Yeah, I was. So?"

"So... if anyone should be doing anyone else favours, it shouldn't be you!"

Liam warmly blinked. "It was Louis, right? Louis, you can stay with me."

Louis felt a strange tug in his chest again, though he did feel happy that Liam was so kind to him. He could make sure Liam lived a full life without being in it. Surely, he could. And the least he could do for Liam was not to impose any further.

"Liam, I don't―"

"Please, just say yes," Liam's eyes were nearly closed in that big smile of his.

Louis was definitely weak against that face. He sighed and involuntarily felt his lips curve up. "Okay. But you’re mental."

Liam smiled with his mouth open now. "Great! I get off work in a half hour, so I guess... well, until then, just hang around."

"Payne!" yelled a gruff voice.

Louis turned and saw a husky, tall man walking towards them. "Why are you still here?"

Liam stood up a bit more straight, his chest expanding. "Sir, I'm not done with my shift yet."

The big man groaned, "For Christ's sake, lad, they'll be accusing me of working you too hard! Go home!"

Liam shyly smiled. "Um, alright. Thank you, sir!" He turned back to Louis.

Louis grinned. "See, everyone else here has got sense. Clearly they shouldn't have let you out of the hospital because there's something wrong with your head."

Liam tilted his head and softly giggled. "Hold on a few minutes. I need to get my stuff and then we'll get going."

+

 

"I had Niall give me a ride today, so we'll have to walk home, but I don't live too far away. Niall's my flatmate by the way," Liam explained as he and Louis left the station. The sky was a dark grey-purple now.

"That's all right," Louis replied. "Thank you, again."

"Of course! Hey, are you sure it's all right to walk in those shoes? They look rather uncomfortable." Liam pointed down at Louis's feet.

"I'll manage,” Louis assured him. "You sure your flatmate will be all right with me being here?"

"Niall? Of course! He loves people!"

Louis grinned. "You talk about him as if he's a pet."

Liam laughed. "Well, you don't meet too many people like Niall. He's the very definition of a people-person."

The walk was only twelve minutes long, and during the journey Louis learned that Liam and Niall had both moved to Bracknell to be a bit closer to London after high school—oh, and Niall was Irish. Liam had always wanted to be a firefighter and Niall worked as an event coordinator at a popular venue in the town centre. Louis additionally discovered that listening to Liam talk was about as soothing as it was to see him smile.

"So here's the place," Liam said as they walked up the lane towards a two-story flat. "It's not very big, and my room's a bit of a mess right now, but make yourself at home!"

Louis entered first, the air cool from the darkness, the wooden floor echoing the slap of his old-man slippers. Liam turned on the lights and dropped his work duffel bag down to the floor. A narrow staircase greeted them right next to the door. Louis turned to see a living room furnished with a grey three-seated couch, a shelf filled with DVDs and video games, an XBOX mounted next to a big flat screen, and family pictures mounted on the walls and other parts of the shelf. Further into the space was a square wooden dining table with two black place mats laid out and a low, partitioned wall that separated it from the kitchen, which was decorated in white tile and white cupboards. A bathroom and a laundry room were on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll show you my room!" Liam eagerly beckoned Louis as he started up the stairs.

There were two rooms upstairs, though Liam only showed Louis his own, which was small and square, with barely enough space for a bed and a desk. Liam had a queen-sized bed and a black wardrobe that held books―three Harry Potter books, The Hobbit, and The Great Gatsby―and what appeared to be figurines of Superman, Batman, and some of the Avengers among a small collection of watches. His room was connected to a bathroom with a shower that looked barely tall and wide enough for him. There were small piles of clothes strewn on the floor, which Liam quickly parcelled up in his arms.

"So here's my room, and you can sleep in here if you'd like. I can go sleep in the living room." Before Louis could get in a word, Liam cut him off with a "Hey, now that we're here, let me fix that up.”

He had gestured to the scrape on Louis's forehead and then whisked away into his bathroom. Louis was left speechless as he looked after Liam, crouched down on his knees, rummaging for something in the sink cupboard.

"Sit down," Liam said as he returned with a small box, bandages, and a bottle piled between his hands.

Louis glanced behind him, and sat back on the edge of Liam's bed, sinking a bit into the soft mattress. He sat still with his knees close together as Liam brought his own small wooden chair, which had been resting along the wall next to the wardrobe. Liam sat down, set his supplies on the bed, then picked up the small bottle of liquid and a cotton ball.

"Hold still. This might hurt a bit," he said before he softly brushed aside Louis's limp hair and dabbed at the scrape with a cotton ball.

Louis hissed at the stinging sensation, his eyes shutting.

“Sorry.” Liam gave him a guilty look.

“It's all right," Louis breathed out. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course. If you don't mind me asking... what happened to you?" Liam asked as dabbed over the scrape with some kind of gel.

“I... I fell. In the wood. Had a nasty landing," Louis softly chuckled.

“I can see that," Liam said, though he didn't laugh. He was now taping a soft piece of gauze onto Louis's skin.

“Are you sure I haven't met you before?” Liam suddenly asked, making Louis realize that they had both been staring at each other for a good, long moment.

Heat prickled up Louis's neck. “No. Never.”

“Hmm." Liam continued to stare at him. “Sorry, I just have the strangest feeling like this isn't the first time I've seen you.”

“You saw me in the hospital."

“Yeah...” Liam kept his eyes on Louis.

Louis grabbed at his throat and glanced down. “Liam, can you get me some water?”

“Yeah, of course.” Liam stood up and promptly walked down the stairs.

Louis sighed in relief. He wished Zayn were here to tell him if he was being ridiculous or if he'd support him in this goal of making sure Liam lived his best life. He usually supported Louis's wild ideas, like moving objects in front of humans who couldn't see angels, but just so subtly that they would think they'd imagined things. But this wasn't that harmless. What must Zayn think of him now?

Liam came back shortly with a glass of water, which Louis cordially took from him. Then Liam moved over to his wardrobe and started taking out clothes.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked.

"Well, you're not sleeping in that, are you?" Liam barked out a chuckle.

Louis glanced down at his pitiful trench coat and laughed.

"I didn't want to mention this earlier, but you don't appear to have trousers and well, here's some new pants of mine you can wear and some pyjamas." Liam walked over to Louis and set down a pile of clothes next to him on the edge of the mattress.

"Thank you, Liam.” Louis gently smiled. "I feel like I keep saying that, but I mean it as much every time. Really... I don't deserve any of this."

"What are you talking about? As if I'd let you go without a place to stay or fresh clothes to sleep in,” Liam replied. “Hey, would you like to shower?"

“Shower? Right. Yes, of course. Sorry, I'm filthy!” Louis laughed. Liam laughed in return.

"Everything you need should be in there," Liam said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Make yourself at home and let me know if you need anything.”

"Okay. But... in return for all the kindness you've shown me, you have to let me sleep on the couch," Louis asserted with a raised brow.

“I already told you, you can use my bed,” Liam argued with his arms crossed.

“Liam, please, that's not necess—”

“Not taking no for an answer.” Liam frowned and pouted in a clear attempt to look tough, but all it did was make him look even more endearing.

Louis broke into a toothy grin, surprised at how quickly it formed. He covered his mouth with a cupped hand, then cleared his throat. “Really, Liam, you don't have to do that―you've already done enough.”

“Well, too bad, because if you want the couch, you're gonna have to race me for it!” He moved to the doorway and grinned at Louis.

Louis sighed. As if he'd try to outrun a bloody firefighter right now... “Fine, you win!”

Liam left Louis to his privacy, and Louis finally got into the bathroom and stripped down. After adjusting the water to a warm temperature, he stepped in and almost lost balance from the slippery floor. Though the shower appeared to be cramped from the outside, it was just the right size for him. The water streamed down gently over his hair, shoulders, torso, and legs, washing away the dirt, the grass, and all the tension he had felt over the past few days. Louis hummed in content as he stretched his neck and threw his head back, catching the water on his face. He focused on the sensation of water sliding and streaming along his skin, the soap softening it and filling his nose with a delicious fresh scent, the tips of his hair dripping, dark and malleable. He must have spent twenty minutes in the shower just admiring how the water felt on his body.

Feeling soft and warm, smelling fresh, and slipping on the garments Liam lent him―black boxer-briefs, a plain white t-shirt that was a bit big and reached to his thighs, and checkered pyjama bottoms―Louis briefly combed his hair and smiled at himself in the misty mirror. He still had the taped bandage on the right side of his forehead and touched at it, protected from the water by the tape. After he got out of the shower, the big, soft bed looked so welcoming and Louis all but jumped into the warm sheets.

As he burrowed into Liam's bed and pressed his face against the plush pillows, the cozy, earth-like smell of the sheets, possibly fabric softener, lulled him into a more sedentary state. Louis was still getting used to all the sensations of being a human, and not all of it was comfortable, but this was very good. The comfort beckoned him to close his eyes and dragged him into sleep. He didn't wake until the next morning.

+

 

Louis woke up slowly this time, breathing in leisurely as he stretched his torso along the soft mattress. He was wrapped up in the sheets with his tangle of hair flopped over half his face. When he blinked open his eyes and moved the sheets, he nearly forgot where he was, noting the light that came in through the small window of this small room. He glanced down at the chequered sheets, then the wardrobe with the superhero figurines and his heart skipped a beat. He was in Liam's room. And he had been asleep ever since he got out of the shower. Louis dropped a palm over his eyes, then sat up and whipped the sheets away.

He hopped down from the bed onto the wooden floor. The pyjama bottoms he wore were too long for him and bunched up over his feet, so he rolled the cuffs up to his knees. The shirt was too big as well, so he tucked the hem into his pyjama bottoms. ...This was still sort of in fashion, right?

He noticed something else. His penis was, uh... awake. He had forgotten about this part of being human. That is to say, as an angel, penises were a bit like vestigial organs. Louis moved into the bathroom and peed, sighing in relief. It was the first time he had peed in 75 years. (sooner or later he was going to have to stop thinking about things he hadn't done in 75 years)  

As he washed his hands, he glanced in the mirror and noticed how wavy his hair had become and how it stuck up a bit at the top. Still better than yesterday's look. At least it was clean.

He quietly left Liam's bedroom and stepped lightly on the floor in case he woke anyone up. But he heard the soft murmur of voices at the bottom of the stairs.

"So you're telling me you've got a bloke in your bed... and not because you're fucking him?"

"Niall!" It was Liam who gasped. "It―It ’s not like that! He had nowhere to go, like... I think he might be homeless. And it's not like I was in the bed with him! Anyway, don't act weird."

"I'm not goin' to act weird!"

"Well, don't go around saying things like that."

"Like what?"

Louis decided he should probably make his presence known before he heard anything else he wasn't meant to. He stepped down the stairs, freely letting the wood creak.

"Morning," he cheerfully announced as soon as he saw Liam and a blond fellow.

They jerked their heads to look at Louis in dismay, by the judge of Liam's dropped jaw and his flatmate's widened eyes.

Louis stopped as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, then looked down and cleared his throat. "Sorry... if I'm interrupting."

Liam cleared his throat and stammered, "Oh, n-not at all! Erm, Niall, this is Louis. Louis, this is Niall."

Louis smiled and stepped forward to extend his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Niall nonchalantly said as he steadily shook his hand and looked him over.

Louis cleared his throat again as he looked at Liam, who he had just noticed was shirtless and wearing grey trackies. The bruises on his sculpted chest were nearly vanished, though there was a scar left behind from the defibrillator. "Liam, I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep after I got out of the shower. Didn't wake up til now."

Liam smiled. "I'm glad you slept that much."

Louis pursed his lips into a half smile and briefly glanced at Niall, who was still studying him carefully.

Liam scratched the back of his head. "So I assume you slept good?"

"Like a baby," Louis smiled in return. "What about you? The couch..."

"It's a great couch. Great for sleeping on," Liam remarked as he patted the cushion of the grey couch. Louis nodded in return.

There was an awkward silence until Louis's stomach decided to make an awful churning sound.

Louis's cheeks flamed, then he bowed forward and clutched at his stomach. "Uh... sorry about that."

Liam stepped forward with a concerned grimace like Louis had been actually hurt. "Right, you must be starving! We didn't even eat after I brought you home."

"It's quite all right Liam, I'm just not used to it," Louis said. "Well, what I mean to say is―"

"It'd be weird if one got used to waking up in a stranger's bed, now wouldn't it?" Niall remarked with a laugh. "I'm starvin, too, though!"

Liam looked awkwardly between Louis and Niall.

Niall smiled at Louis, then clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Louis, you wanna help in the kitchen?"

Louis pushed aside the awkward feeling and grinned. "Right―I should help. I'm intruding anyway."

"All right, just follow me," Niall said as he bounced towards the kitchen.

As Louis followed, Liam placed a hand on his arm and flattened his brow. "You're not―intruding, that is. Honestly, stay as long as you need to."

Louis didn't have an answer to that. As soon as Liam had touched him, his heart beat faster and his breath got quicker. And he felt that swell in his chest again. Did Liam possess supernatural powers or was being alive always this overwhelming to the senses? Either way, Liam's kindness was going to kill him.

Louis joined Niall in the kitchen while Liam went upstairs to go brush his teeth.

"There's a coffemaker over there, and you can be in charge of that while I make omelettes," Niall directed him as he got eggs, cheese, and fresh herbs from the refrigerator.

"Coffee?" Louis scoffed as he looked at the shining machine. "You don't have tea?"

"Sure we do, but can't be bothered with that," Niall said as he started to set up his prep area. "So how did you and Liam meet?"

"He was in the hospital." Louis was busy looking at all the different buttons on the coffee machine, trying to figure out what each one did. It's not like a modern coffee machine was a radical invention for him, even considering the last time he drank coffee was in 1940. He had been able to adjust to the evolution of technology, having been exposed to it in hospitals, homes, and other places he was sent to transport souls to Heaven. He had just never bothered to take the time to figure out how a coffee machine actually worked.

"Yeah... that was scary," Niall replied as he cracked two eggs between his fingers on the edge of a bowl.

Louis rummaged through a cupboard and found a kettle, then filled it up with water.

"So you were there?" Niall asked.

Louis turned back to him as soon as he turned on the flame to the stove. "Yeah, I was there when they brought him in."

Niall glanced at Louis and nodded before turning back to the eggs he was whisking. "Huh, and now you've ended up in his bed."

There was an edge to Niall's tone. Louis narrowed his eyes.

"I don't intend to take advantage of his hospitality, if that's what you're getting at. He's just a kind person. Unusually kind," Louis sighed. "I'll be out of here soon enough, don't you worry."

Niall put down the bowl and sighed. "Look, I don't mind that you're here. But my boy's been through enough this week. Just gotta make sure you're not an axe murderer or a thief."

"Quite the opposite," Louis bitterly remarked.

Liam skipped into the kitchen with a shirt on this time. "Is breakfast almost ready?"

He helped Niall and Louis finish making breakfast until they all sat down and ate omelettes with hash browns. To Niall's embitterment, Louis had never turned on the coffee machine, though he had made cups of tea for everyone―luckily they had Yorkshire gold tea bags.

"You know, this is the first time we've sat down together for breakfast in a while, innit?" Niall told Liam as he glanced at him across the table with a bright look. Louis was sat on the side, between the two of them.

"Yeah, usually I'm always―oh, shit! Um, sorry Louis, but shit, I'm late!" Liam exclaimed as he bolted up from his seat.

"Oi, Payno, calm down!" Niall said as he looked after him.

"What do you mean calm down?!" Liam said as he fled toward the living room.

"I called in for you last night!" Niall hollered as Liam ran up the stairs. "You're not working today."

"You what?" Liam gasped as he slowly walked back down the stairs.

Niall glanced down and tapped his fingers on the table. "C'mon man, you can't seriously be working the same week you nearly died? Take some time off. Well... I already did that for you."

"They let you do that?" Liam asked as he walked back to the dining room.

Niall raised his eyebrows. "They were happy to! You're such a damn workaholic!"

Liam's mouth was flat and he looked down, his serious gaze indicating his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Just sit back down and finish eating," Niall gently told him. "Please?"

Liam's face softened then he sat back down. "Yeah, of course, Nialler."

"Look on the bright side―now you have time to do something you wouldn't normally do if you had work!" Niall added as he chewed his ketchup-drenched hash.

A lightbulb turned on in Louis's brain. "Hey, Liam. I bet this whole thing puts several things into perspective now, doesn't it?"

"Into perspective?" Liam asked as he turned towards Louis.

Louis swallowed down his cup of tea, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Now Yorkshire tea, that he had really missed.

"Like some things that mattered or didn't matter," Louis continued, "It's different now that you know that everything could have been gone had you not survived the other night, isn't it?"

"Are you always this cheerful?" Niall awkwardly laughed.

Louis looked down. Maybe he was forcing it. "Well, if you'd like, we can move onto the topic of global warming and the fact that polar bears are losing their homes. Lighten up the subject a bit."

Niall laughed, this time out of amusement.

"You're right, actually," Liam solemnly replied. He was looking straight at Louis. "There are some things... that I hadn't put much thought into that I feel like I should now."

Louis waited.

"Like... I was just thinking..." Liam placed a hand under his chin. "I still haven't gone to that new waffle place in the town centre! Imagine, Niall, dying without having gone to the waffle place!"

Louis couldn't stop his mouth from growing taut. Was Liam serious? Judging from the bright, squinty-eyed smile on his face, Louis could only judge that as much of a noble, good-hearted young man Liam Payne seemed to be, he was―how was the best way to phrase this? Simple.

"Are you bloody joking?" Louis blurted out as he narrowed his eyes. "Out of all the things you would like to do before you die... eat waffles?"

Louis surprised himself with how much incredulous fervour inflected through his voice and he put a hand over his mouth.

Liam pursed his lips. "...Yes..."

Louis blinked and bit his lip before anything else came out that might be interpreted as rude.

Niall giggled. "Louis's right! Payno, you gotta dig deeper! Take advantage! What are some things you should do that you might only get one chance to do? Get completely fucked up on whiskey, have a wild night in Las Vegas, um... go skydiving… All of these things you’d regret of course, which is why you’d only do them once!" Niall chuckled.

"I wasn't suggesting Liam move towards debauchery or recklessness," Louis muttered.

"What were you suggesting?" Liam asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Well," Louis said, holding his cup of tea while maintaining Liam's gaze, "Maybe if there were things that you waited on getting or doing for yourself, for one reason or another, you just haven't done it yet... why not just get them now? There's nothing holding you back."

"Hmm..." Liam looked down at the table. "I have been wanting to get a dog... But—"

"See, there's your problem!" Louis interrupted with a knock from his teacup coming down onto the table. "But. There should be no 'but.'"

Liam breathed in deep as his eyes slightly narrowed. "I don't think I should be rushing into major decisions, either."

"How long have you wanted a dog?" Louis asked him.

"Well... a few years?"

"So you've been thinking it over a few years?"

Liam breathed out a short laugh. "Yeah, but—"

"There's that 'but' again..." Louis remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd like a dog in the house," Niall added with a grin in between bites of his breakfast.

Liam shortly glanced at him, then back to Louis, though he didn't look happy.

Louis tilted his head and sighed. "The point is, Liam—what are you waiting for? You've got it in your head that someday is going to be the day that you won't have to wait anymore. That all you need to do is wait for it, whatever it is that you want. So you put off those bigger life goals because you still have time. But what if it's too late by the time that comes? If you've spent your life waiting on reaching out for those things or experiences you desire the most, can you honestly say you were living life to its full capacity? Were you letting yourself be as happy as you could be?"

Liam deepened his gaze at Louis, a line forming on his brow as he remained speechless.

"Well, it's got a bit too deep for me. Too damn early for this kind of talk." Niall stood up, wiping his mouth with a napkin, his plate licked clean. "I'll see you lads later, I suppose?"

"Where are you going so early?" Liam looked up at Niall.

"Meeting Harry," Niall remarked as he pushed in his seat.

"Doesn't he work right now?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, so?" Niall shrugged.

"Visiting him at work...” A grin crept up the side of Liam's mouth.

Niall lowered his eyes and pursed his lips. “What of it?”

“It's just sweet is all...” Liam maintained his cheerful grin.

“Shut up,” Niall playfully scolded. "You're welcome, by the way. And Louis, nice meeting you."

Louis nodded up at Niall, who shortly left to the living room, then out the door.

Now Liam and Louis were alone again, plunged back into the serious atmosphere Louis had created.

Louis impishly smiled at him before he ate his next bite of omelette.

"Hey, you never told me your story," Liam said as he placed his fork down on the plate.

"I don't have one," Louis answered, hoping he wouldn't probe.

"Yeah, but for someone who talks so much about living life to the fullest, not waiting, well just look―" Liam bit his lip. "What I mean to say is..."

Louis grinned. "How dare a homeless, penniless cad like me tell you how to live your life when I can't even get my life together?"

Liam closed his eyes. "That's not what I meant to say."

Louis cocked his head to the side. "Well, I didn't get this way from being self-indulgent, if that's what you're thinking. Although... I did take a huge risk." He warmly gazed at Liam. "But it was worth it. If I could do it all over, I wouldn't change my mind."

Liam silently nodded his head, waiting for more.

Louis cleared his throat. "I had a job. Not a glamourous one, but it was important. I violated a serious code, though, so I got let go. Long story short, I have to start all over again. But I'll manage."

"What kind of a job was it?" Liam asked.

"...I'd rather not say."

Liam nodded. "Fair enough."

Louis pursed his lips into a smile, glad that Liam chose to give him privacy. "Thank you again, for letting me stay here. I should be out of your hair by nightfall."

"Where will you go?" Liam asked, his thick eyebrows tilting once more.

Louis breathed in deep and smirked. "Don't know yet. But if you're not going to drink your tea..." Louis snatched Liam's cup from beside his elbow before he even finished talking. Liam smiled.

Louis took a sip and grimaced, then stuck out his tongue. "What the bollocks did you put in here?"

"Just a few spoonfuls of sugar," Liam said, hardly stifling a laugh.

"A few spoonfuls? More like the entire jar!" Louis complained as he slid the cup back to Liam.

Liam laughed, though he discreetly tried to cover his mouth.

"This isn't funny!" Louis cried. "You ruined a perfect cuppa!"

"It's nice to see you like this. Lively, I mean," Liam explained with a grin. "You seemed a bit worn down last night."

Louis curved the corner of his lips into a smile. "Yeah, well first it's waffles and then sugar with a dash of tea. Who taught you how to live, Liam? Honestly!"

Liam chuckled and ducked his head. Louis smiled, too, glad to have put that look on Liam's face.

+

 

Liam had let Louis borrow some more clothes of his, jeans that were baggy on Louis, a black t-shirt with a Superman logo on it, and a grey zip-up hoodie with sleeves that covered Louis's hands. Liam pulled out some years-old blue Nike trainers from a corner in his closet that he had been too sentimental to throw out. They were a bit smaller than his current shoe size and fit Louis with thick enough socks.

When Liam wasn't looking, Louis brought up the collar of the hoodie and noticed that it smelled just like Liam's bed. It was comforting.

Liam took Louis into town to help him find a job, despite his protests that he could do it on his own. Louis picked up applications from any shop or restaurant he could and he sat down with Liam in a café to work on them.

But as soon as he got past the first two boxes for his name, he realized that it was going to be tricky business filling these applications out. They all asked for phone numbers, addresses, contact information, past education and work experience. He supposed he could lie about things but he didn't know what to expect of a background check or possible verification of these details he'd have to make up. Moreover, Liam was right here. He'd ask questions.

"How are you doing?" Liam asked after he took a sip of his coffee.

Louis silently cursed himself for jumping at the surprise. "I'm all right. It's... well, applying for a job these days is quite the impossible task, isn't it?"

"I can help you with the apps, if you want—”

Louis flattened his eyes. "You've done enough."

Liam briefly glanced down, and Louis felt bad. He sighed. "Thank you... but this is something I should do on my own."

"Well you'll finish faster if I help,” Liam offered with another warm look.

Louis scrunched his mouth in annoyance. "Do you ever help yourself, Liam?"

"Huh?" Liam cocked his head to the side, like a puppy. Louis wanted to throw his stack of papers in the air. This was ridiculous.

"Do you ever help yourself?” he repeated. “I mean, you save people from fires and you house homeless strangers off the street—just—"

"What's wrong with helping people?" Liam tensed his brow.

Louis closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing. But... do you ever do anything for yourself?"

"Sure I do! Now let's get to these applications."

Louis moved his elbow over the stack of papers, then rested his chin on his hand as he leaned in towards Liam. "So why is it you haven't got a dog yet?"

Liam's bright look faded a bit. "It's going to be a lot of time and responsibility, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So... what if I'm not ready to take care of it? What if I screw something up or it eats sweets and gets poisoned or—”

"These are all horrible excuses, Liam,” Louis remarked with a lop-sided grin.

Liam narrowed his eyes. "There's a lot at stake here! It's like taking care of a kid in a lot of ways.”

Louis blinked in reply. "So are you ever going to get to the real reason or should I just let it go?"

Liam sharply breathed out, then looked down at the table. "...My last girlfriend wanted to get a dog. She said it would be like training for a kid. But she wanted to wait until she was done with uni and had a job so we could be proper dog parents. Well, by the time she finished uni she was shagging another guy. It started when we were still together actually, ha. So, that was that."

Louis stared at Liam, noting the matter-of-factness with which he talked about being cheated on, though it was clear in his eyes that he still felt burned by it. “How long ago was that?”

“Almost two years ago,” Liam replied.

"But you still want a dog?” Louis asked.

"Well... it could make the place a bit more fun and less lonely.” Liam gulped. “Not that I'm lonely or anything. Christ... that's what it is, isn't it?" He looked to Louis with a stricken expression, then made a short laugh.

Before Louis could reply, Liam continued, "And I don't want to admit that I'm lonely and if I got a dog that would be like admitting it, wouldn't it?"

"People get dogs even when they're not lonely,” Louis attempted to comfort.

Liam blushed. "Of course they do!"

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend,” Louis told him.

"Oh, that's all right. It was ages ago. Before I started living with Niall. I'm not so lonely anymore—he's one of my best mates after all! And Niall's kind of like a dog in a lot of ways."

Louis awkwardly smiled and Liam broke into a laugh. "What a pitiful thing to say, right?"

"Just a little," Louis conceded.

Liam laughed. "How are you getting so many embarrassing things out of me today?"

The grin on Louis's face widened. "That was all you, mate! All I asked was why you didn't have a dog."

Liam chuckled. "Well, no one's ever asked me before."

Louis smiled at him, then looked back to his stack of papers. "I better get these done."

"We can go home and continue a search online. After all, it's starting to rain,” Liam said as he looked out the window of the café.

Louis nodded as he followed his lead. "Sure!"

+

 

“So when do I get to learn something embarrassing about you?” Liam asked as they walked back.

Louis scoffed. “What do you want to know?”

“Well... I feel like you know so much about me, yet I hardly know anything about you. Except that you love Yorkshire tea and you like to judge me.” Liam's look softened. “And you're also quite thoughtful. I admire the way you look at the world.” He looked down. “Of course, I know there are probably certain things I can't ask... and I won't pry.”

Louis tensed his hands in the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing. “That's fair if you want to ask questions. After all, you did give me shelter and you're helping me now. You deserve to know a bit about the person you're helping.”

Liam smiled at him. “So... how old are you?”

Louis hadn't expected to be asked this, though he supposed it was a reasonable first question. “Twenty-four.” Or at least... he was twenty-four when he died.

Liam nodded. “I'm twenty-two. Turn twenty-three this August, though.”

Louis smiled. “My birthday's in December. Christmas Eve, actually.”

Liam's face lit up. “Ohh! That's so exciting! Well, depending on if you get two presents for your birthday and Christmas. Though, I suppose it's probably easier for other people to just get you one... but that means you have to wait all year for another present.” Liam made a sad frown.

Louis laughed. “Usually it's the latter. I don't mind it, though.”

Liam's silly frown was gone, his eyes pensive. He turned to Louis with a smile. “I'd get you two presents.”

Louis let his jaw hang open, as he didn't quite know how to respond to that. “Oh. Well... thank you.”

“Hey, if you stick around town 'til then, you should definitely have a birthday party!” Liam smiled so big that his eyes were nearly closed shut.

Louis's lips instantly curved up at the sight. “Yeah, maybe I'll do that. If I'm still around.”

They got back to Liam's flat in five minutes, where Liam helped Louis look up the applications online so he could just fill out one generic application, then quickly copy the info for the rest. Louis insisted on filling the applications out himself on Liam's laptop, though it was slow-going as he barely knew how to use a computer and typed using his index and middle fingers mostly (which greatly amused Liam). Liam cooked burgers for lunch and Louis stayed on the couch until the afternoon.

Although he could keep Liam from asking questions temporarily, he was screwed. He doesn't have a national insurance number, a birth certificate, or any form of official identity—let alone any of the other information he needs to provide to apply for a job—he doesn't have anything! He wished it could be like back in the 1930s—all you had to do was go to a shop or a factory, or the office of a news delivery service in Louis's case, and ask for a job—boom, he had a job! At least until wartime returned and he joined the Royal Air Force. But at least he was useful there. He had a purpose. He never really thought about “after” the war, what he would do. All he knew was that he loved flying planes and he'd do whatever it took to keep a roof over his family. And then he died.

But that was long over. And his family... he didn't have to worry about them anymore. Now what was he supposed to do for a living in a completely different time and place than what he knew?

Louis glanced towards the window in the back of the kitchen, noticing that the sun began its descent. He said he'd be out of here by nightfall. He turned back to the laptop, and closed it shut.

“Thanks for the meals and the shelter and for helping me with these,” Louis told Liam as he gestured to the stacks of applications. “I should probably get going now.”

Liam tilted his eyebrows in concern. “What? You're leaving?”

Louis stood up, then gave Liam a smile. “Yeah. There's a shelter not too far from here.

“I can't let you stay in a shelter,” Liam immediately responded as he stood up.

“You've got no room for me, though,” Louis protested. “Liam, no. I can't ask you to do that."

“I want you to stay,” Liam told him, giving him a tender, pleading look. There was that tug and swell in Louis's chest again. “If you walk out that door, I'm just going to worry myself sick thinking about if you're okay. I'm just sparing myself the stress.”

Louis put his hands on his hips. “Are you bloody serious?”

Liam stepped forward, keeping his stare on Louis. “Just stay. 'Til you get sorted.”

“Fine," Louis relented and looked down, mostly so he wouldn't have to keep looking at Liam's face. “But as soon as I find myself a job and a place to live, I'm out of here. And in the meantime... there's got to be something that I can do for you. Like... cleaning maybe?”

Liam laughed. “Niall's the one who cleans everything. Prefers to do it himself since I can't ever meet his standards.”

“Okay... well, what about yardwork?”

“Don't have a yard.”

“Right.”

Liam gently pulled his lips into a smile. “You don't have to do anything, Louis.”

Louis stared at him, narrowing his eyes.

“What?” Liam blinked in confusion.

“I don't understand you,” Louis simply stated.

Liam let out a big breath. “I just want to help.”

“I'll make it up to you,” Louis said with a swallow. “I promise.”

“Louis...”

“Really! I will!” Louis is going to give Liam the best life he can.

+

 

To Louis's pleasant surprise, the conversation with Niall went over very well. He was actually chuffed about having Louis stay as a non-paying temporary flatmate, and prompted a celebration with drinks.

“I thought you were going to turn me out for sure!” Louis weakly chuckled as he, Liam, and Niall sat around the kitchen with beers in hand.

Niall laughed and waved a dismissing hand. “Nah, I mean—sorry if I came off rude earlier, I'm just a bit protective over Payno, here. He tends to not get mixed up with the best people. Had to make sure you weren't like the others.”

Liam blinked. “What? What are you two talking about?”

Louis laughed. “No hard feelings, mate!” He and Niall clinked beer bottles together, ignoring Liam's confusion.

“B'sides, it'll be fun having a new lad around to drink with! Liam's still not much of a drinker since his magical kidney's been healed.” Niall made an exasperated face at Liam.

“Magical kidney?” Louis asked.

Liam rolled his eyes. “It was a miracle! How else does a kidney just heal up?”

“I feel like I'm missing something here,” Louis remarked, creasing his brow.

Liam turned to Louis and sighed. “I was born with a bad kidney. Didn't know until two years ago that it just... healed itself back into perfect shape!”

Niall nodded and inclined his head. “Well, you did just go through another miracle visit to the hospital. Maybe you _are_ magic!”

Liam laughed, but Louis's smile dropped. In a way, he supposed that what he could do—well what he used to do as an angel—was magic. The most forbidden kind.

“Well, since you have magical organs and Louis here fancies a drink, we should all go out soon!” Niall proposed. “Then you and Harry can be lightweight lushes together. You'll get to meet Harry, too!” Niall told Louis with a soft clap on his arm. “He's sort of my boyfriend.”

“They're going to get married one day,” Liam cut in with a smirk.

Louis glanced over to Liam with a grin as Niall kicked at his shin. “Oi! Shut up!” His cheeks were rosy, though it had little to do with the beer. “We're not like that. We're just hanging out.”

“They've been hanging out exclusively for about a year,” Liam loudly whispered to Louis. Louis cracked a giggle in response.

“Hey!” Liam's eyes widened and he gently clapped a hand on Louis's arm, which made Louis jump and his heart race, as it had every time Liam touched him. “You should get a job at the bakery with Harry!”

Louis grinned. “Sure... if that's an option.”

“I don't know why I only thought about this now!” Liam continued. “Harry's been saying he needs some help with the bakery, right, Niall? You any good at baking, Louis?”

“Baking? Of course,” Louis raised his eyebrows. He could manage to do anything if it meant he would have a job.

In the morning, Liam insisted on driving Louis to the town centre as Niall slept in. This time, Louis was going to borrow some of Niall's clothes, hoping the jeans would fit him better, but his bum ended up being too big for them.

“Between Niall's bird legs and your limited taste in checkered and oversized clothes, I might just have to walk around naked,” Louis had playfully teased Liam as he took a pair of his joggers and wore the same t-shirt and hoodie as the day before.

Liam had laughed in response and promised Louis they could go on a shopping trip later in the day. Which made Louis feel guilty about how much Liam was doing for him, but it would have made him feel even more guilty to see Liam's dejected face if he refused.

“You'll like Harry,” Liam told him with a grin as they walked up to the bakery. “It's kind of impossible not to like him.”

Louis smiled. “Well, if he gets me a job, I'm sure I'll love him!”

Harry was dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers underneath a brown apron that bore the logo of the place, “Let Them Eat Cupcakes.” There was an image of a cupcake with the top lopped off, as if done by a guillotine.

Harry had curls reaching to his shoulders and sparkling green eyes. He was currently helping an elderly couple and joking about something, based on the dimples in his cheeks and the delighted laughs of the customers.

“Send my love to the grandkids, Doris!” he called as the old couple left. Then his eyes wandered over to Liam and Louis.

His grin sprouted once more. “Liam!” He practically ran from behind the counter and rushed to give Liam a hug.

“Good to see you, too, Haz!” Liam laughed as he patted Harry's back.

“And... who's this?” Harry asked as he turned to Louis with an intrigued look.

“Hi, I'm Louis,” Louis said as he reached a hand out.

Harry shortly glanced down at Louis's hand before lurching forward and bracing him into a hug. Louis stood frozen in surprise, then let himself fold into Harry's embrace and wrapped an arm around him too, his heart feeling warmed.

He smiled as Harry drew back.

“Sorry, I just... I like to hug. It's good for your health, you know. Like scientifically proven, it prevents stress.”

Liam chuckled. “Louis is mine and Niall's temporary flatmate, Haz. I was hoping you could get him a job.”

“Oh, you're the flatmate? Niall forgot to mention how dead fit you were,” Harry said as he glanced his eyes up and down Louis's frame.

Louis bent his eyebrows in confusion.

Liam quickly glanced to Louis as his cheeks reddened, then he looked back to Harry. "Harry..."

Harry grinned, his eyes playfully twinkling. "Relax, Liam. In case you've forgotten, I've got Niall, and our love is pure and our bond shall never be broken. Erm. Don't tell him I said that."

Liam chuckled. "You sure? I think he'd get a real kick out of it."

"He'd tell me to get my foot out of my mouth," Harry chuckled. “Then I'd tell him that instead, he could put his—”

“Harry!” Liam chided once more as his cheeks reddened. He turned to Louis. “I am really sorry for my friends. They're... erm, well...“

Louis smiled. “Amusing.”

Harry smiled at him.

“So, can Louis work here?” Liam asked as he shoved his hands in his jeans.

“Well, I can always use extra help in the afternoons, and it would be nice to get some mornings off. And you'll have to meet Margaret! She's the owner. She's a real sweet lady. I'm sure she'll love you!”

“So... I have a job?” Louis tentatively asked. “I don't need to fill out an application or anything?”

Harry shrugged. “Only if you want to! But consider yourself employed! I can start training you now, if you'd like.”

“I have a job, Liam!” Louis turned to Liam and they exchanged wide grins. Then he turned back to Harry. “Yes, that would be wonderful to get training now!”

“Great!” Liam cheered. He gave Harry a hug. “Thanks so much, Harry!”

“Thank _you_! Now I finally have someone to help me after Beth retired and went on an indefinite holiday.” Harry hung his head and sighed. “But I'm glad you're here!” He beamed a wide smile at Louis.

“Well, I'll be on my way, then,” Liam announced as he backed away.

Louis turned around and bent his eyebrow. “Where are you going?”

“To the station,” Liam answered with a smile.

“But you have the day off,” Louis protested.

Liam shrugged. “Yeah, but they can't stop me from going to the gym. And I haven't been in days!”

Harry narrowed his eyes and tutted. “Do you understand the concept of a day off, Liam?”

Liam put his hand behind his head and shortly laughed. “Yeah, well, working out is not work, Haz. I'll see you in a few hours, Louis. Just ring me if you're ready to leave before I get back.”

“Sure,” Louis replied. Earlier, Liam had written down his mobile number on a slip of paper that Louis kept in his pocket.

“All right, bye!” Liam waved and smiled before heading out the door. Louis did the same and watched him as he left down the street.

Harry cleared his throat, which made Louis turn back around, suddenly feeling like there was so much more space with Liam gone. Come to think of it... he hadn't been alone with anyone else apart from Liam until now. Harry smiled and gestured behind the counter. “So let me show you around the place!”

The bakery itself was very small, wedged between a shoe shop and a pharmacy, though there was enough room for three small tables inside, furnished in a rococo style. It was decorated in mostly white and pastel colours and the wallpaper was a pattern of vertically striped sea foam green and white. The glass counter contained assorted pastries: cupcakes, biscuits, cookies, scones, cakes, caramelized fruit, tarts, and macaroons. There was a tip jar with a cheeky note “bread tax” next to a caricature of Marie Antoinette on the side. There were also small rotating racks on top of the counter that held embroidered handkerchiefs, mittens, gloves, and knitted berets for sale.

The kitchen was a bit more intimidating, as there were a lot of machines here that Louis had no idea how to use, but at least Harry was thorough in explaining each one.

“So what do you think of the place?” Harry asked. “It might seem a bit overwhelming at first, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.”

“Looks great! Can't wait to get started,” Louis replied with an encouraging grin.

Harry darted over to the refrigerator and took out a tray of chocolate cupcakes. He presented it to Louis with a wide grin. “Here, have a cupcake.”

“All of these are left?” Louis asked.

“Well, we can't sell people two-day-old cupcakes,” Harry said before munching into one himself.

Louis took one and bit into it. He closed his eyes and scrunched his mouth at the sweet taste of icing. “Oh my!”

Harry smiled, biting his lip. “Excellent, huh? Margaret uses a home-made icing recipe. It's the best. She hasn't given it to me yet, but she whips up a batch every single night.”

“Hmm,” Louis approved as he continued to chew at the pastry, savouring every delightful taste on his tongue. He can't remember being this in love with food when he was alive...

A bell chimed and Harry's head pricked up. “Oh, customer! Louis, can you go ahead and ice those pain au chocolat for me?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. Harry had apparently left a pan of steaming pain au chocolat on the counter next to the oven.

“The tip and funnel are right there and that tub is hazelnut cream icing,” Harry said as he pointed next to the pan. “Oh, and there's an apron. You want to put one on?” Before Louis could respond, Harry whisked away to the main counter and greeted the customer.

Louis huffed out a breath and slipped on an apron, then returned to the kitchen counter. He supposed he had to put the hazelnut cream into the funnel and then squeeze it out from the tube. With a furrowed brow he made an attempt, but ended up leaving blobs of cream on top of the rolls instead of the flower design Harry had done on the first one. Louis shrugged. People were going to devour this in one second, anyway, so what did it matter that there was a blob instead of a flower on their bread?

Louis came back out with the tray of pain au chocolat after he put on mittens. Harry audibly gasped at the sight.

“Louis, what is that?” Harry asked.

“The hazelnut icing,” Louis smiled.

Harry's cheeks reddened and his eyes grew bigger. “Erm, that's not, er—I can just redo them! Oh, here's another customer. You think you can help them?” Harry's face seemed to express doubt about that.

“Yeah, sure, mate!” Louis turned towards the customer, a young man and woman.

“Hi, I want to return these,” the petite blonde girl said as she handed over a box on the counter.

“Erm, okay,” Louis said, brow furrowing. He didn't know people returned cupcakes. “What was the problem?”

“It was messy. The box flattened a bit of the icing on top,” the girl explained.

Louis squinted one eye. “Are you kidding me?”

The couple frowned at him. Louis cleared his throat. “Right, well... you ordered a dozen.” He opened the box of cupcakes to inspect their quality. All good except for a flattened swirl on a couple. And... there were not twelve in the box.

“Yeah, there's seven here,” Louis remarked before flicking up an eyebrow.

“Look, mate, the return policy says if you aren't satisfied with your purchase, you can get a full refund,” the bloke bitterly told him.

“Yeah, five cupcakes eaten, that sure looks like you were satisfied.”

“Can we just give them back? I don't serve smudged cupcakes at my parties,” the girl complained.

“Sure, I'll take them.” Louis grinned and took the box, depositing it under the counter. “Have a nice day.”

“Hey!” the girl shouted.

Harry clambered back in and pressed in between Louis and the counter.

“I'm really sorry about that. Um, he's new. Is there anything else I can do for you lovely folks?”

“No. We won't be coming back,” the bloke muttered.

“I'm so sorry. We can give you a coupon for your next visit,” Harry attempted to appease.

“I just want my money back!” the girl complained.

Harry whipped his head to Louis. “Louis, you didn't give them a refund?”

“They complained about 'smudged' cupcakes even though they ate five of them!” Louis protested.

“Louis...” Harry pleaded, his big green cat eyes weakening Louis.

“All right,” Louis muttered as he opened the cash register and started taking out bills. “And here's a cupcake on the house!” he said as he pushed the iced side of the cupcake onto the girl's open and waiting palm.

She gasped loud. “You fucking prick!”

“You got your money back. Now have a good day,” Louis cheekily replied.

The couple left, muttering as they tried to wipe down their hands and money of the icing.

“Oh no,” Harry sighed, sounding like he was about to faint.

Louis swallowed. “Harry, I'm real sorry, but you can't let people walk all over you like that!”

“Well that's no way to react, either!” Harry was breathing in sharply.

Louis looked down. “Listen, I... I haven't had this kind of job in a long time, all right? And where I'm from, you don't let people treat you like shit and get away with it.”

Harry didn't say anything as he looked down.

Louis sighed. “I'm fired, aren't I?”

“What? No, it's just... you just need to train a bit more. Maybe just stay on dishwashing and cleaning duty today?”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis said, feeling terrible about what just happened.

Later on in the afternoon, Margaret, the owner of the bakery stopped by to visit and see how they were doing. Harry was all smiles to this elderly woman who had platinum blonde hair, but was so tiny and had so many wrinkles around her face. She wore a powder blue trouser suit and pastel pink ballet flats, looking just as colourful as her bakery.

“Margaret, we found a new team member today! His name is Louis,” Harry cheerfully introduced Louis, who had been standing with his arms folded behind his back.

“Hello, ma'am,” Louis politely said as he stretched out a hand. Margaret glanced down at his hand, then lunged forward to wrap him up into a hug.

“I'm guessing that's a thing here?” Louis asked as he glanced towards Harry.

“Hugging helps you live longer,” Margaret told Louis with a wink that creased her wrinkles even further.

Louis grinned at that.

Margaret's green eyes widened all of a sudden. “Wait—Your name is Louis? Oh, that's perfect!”

“Why?” Louis asked.

Margaret pointed up at the bakery’s interior sign. “Let Them Eat Cupcakes and King Louis right here in my bakery!”

Harry pointed at Margaret with a grin. “I didn't connect that before... you're a genius!“

Louis smiled. “So the next person you hire should be named Marie, then?”

Harry and Margaret laughed, then Margaret kissed them both goodbye on the cheek and left it up to Harry to deal with all of Louis's hiring paperwork.

After that, business was a bit slow and Harry began to teach Louis how to use the different tips to ice the different pastries and cupcakes.

“I really messed up today, didn't I?” Louis sighed after he finished icing a batch of cupcakes. He untied his apron and peeled it off of his neck.

Harry gave him a sympathetic smile. “Hey, it was your first day. You'll get there.”

“Thanks for not firing me,” Louis told him. “You had every right to.”

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “Honestly, it's fine! And you were only trying to help. So let's get all your official paperwork done! It's not much, because this is independently owned and Margaret just needs to know where to send you paychecks, and you need to sign the usual contracts for liability and all that. Honestly, I was getting paid under the table when I started working here because she couldn't find the appropriate paperwork.”

Louis laughed. “Well, lucky me...” he muttered to himself.

Harry gave Louis several forms to sign, and the final business was to get a full name and address.

“Can I actually... give you someone else's name and address for the time being?” Louis asked. “Like Liam, for example?”

Harry cocked his head in confusion.

“Liam and Niall must have been too polite to tell you, but I've got to sort out a lot of things... Things that include getting a bank account,” Louis said as he glanced down.

A line formed between Harry's brows, but he nodded. “Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it.”

Louis turned and tentatively smiled at him. Harry smiled back. Louis was entranced by this boy who managed to be so open and clear. If he could compare it to anything, it was kind of like a gentle, cool wind that pushed heavy, grey rain clouds away. Louis felt like he could breathe so easily with him, even though he'd only known him for a few hours.

The bell at the door chimed.

“Harry? Louis?” It was Liam.

Louis's face brightened into a smile as he darted out of the kitchen and spotted Liam. “You're back!”

“Yeah, of course I'm back! I said I'd be!” Liam replied with a smile of his own. “How was it?”

“Louis did pretty good!” Harry said. Louis raised his eyebrows.

“That's great,” Liam genuinely looked happy about that.

Louis turned to Harry and gave him an appreciative smile.

“So, Louis, I thought we could go shopping now, if you're in?” Liam asked.

Louis beamed. “Of course!” He turned back to Harry. “Thanks for everything today, Harry. Really appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Harry said before he moved forward and hugged him. Louis held him tight right back.

+

 

Once Louis had some of his own clothes, a nest of a bed on a newly bought futon in the living room, and a job and schedule to look forward to, he began to feel more like a human again. It was still a bit to get used to living with two people, let alone talking to people who weren't Zayn, but Liam and Niall were always such a joy to be around, and he and Harry started to get on even better as Louis improved his performance at the bakery. It was also getting easier adjusting to inhabiting a living human body again—things like regularly showering, shaving (sometimes), fixing his hair up to blend into modern society, learning how to use a coffee machine, and getting used to walking everywhere now that he couldn’t just fly anywhere he wanted to anymore.

During these next two weeks, Louis also began to make arrangements to get himself an official identity. He could only last so long without doing so, before he had to eventually live his own life and deal with the responsibility that came with that. It was strange to think about; that he had years, possibly decades more of life to live. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with all that time.

Except to make sure Liam had a great life of his own.

They had been spending a lot of time together, not that it was overly intentional on Louis's part. Their schedules just ended up coinciding the better half of the week and even though Liam had gone back to work, the fire rescue squad made him take it easy. So he and Louis began taking up footie, once Liam walked in on Louis kicking up a ball in the living room. Every morning that Liam didn't have to work, they went to the nearby park and had a kickabout.

The cool air in his lungs, the scent of the wet grass filling his nose, the burning in his stomach and legs, the blood pumping through his veins, and the laughter that burst from his chest as Liam miserably failed to block his lobs—all of this made Louis feel more alive than he had in nearly a century. After a one-on-one kickabout that ended in Louis's victory, he and Liam were lying on the grass next to each other catching their breath.

“You know, you should have mentioned that you were real good at football before we agreed to these matches,” Liam gasped out with a laugh. “It's not fair!”

“And you should have mentioned that you were shit at it,” Louis quipped with a light chuckle. He rolled over and faced Liam. “I haven't played in ages!”

Liam turned his head onto the blades of grass and smiled back. “I couldn't tell.”

“That's because you're so bad at blocking,” Louis said as he reached over and tickled at Liam's stomach. Liam immediately yelped in laughter and brought his arms to catch Louis's hand, though he was too slow as Louis sprang up and ran across the grass. Liam sprang up as well and chased after him for five minutes until they both collapsed in a heap again.

“I'm glad we do this,” Liam told Louis after they finally caught their breath.

“Me too,” Louis warmly replied. His chest felt like it was getting tugged again, but it didn't hurt this time. It felt good.

After he and Liam walked back to the house, Liam turned to Louis before opening the door. He reached into a pocket in his trackies.

“I almost forgot about this!”

Louis looked down and blinked in curiosity.

“It's your first paycheck!” Liam announced with a blinding grin as he pulled out a small white envelope that was crinkled on the edges,  obviously from all the tackling on the grass.

Louis's mouth dropped open and he smiled. “Really?!”

“Yeah! Sorry, I... probably should have gave it to you earlier, but I wanted to surprise you and you weren't giving me much time when you bounced the football on my head and—”

Louis leaped forward and grabbed at the envelope, all but ripping it open. Liam promptly silenced himself as he gave him a gentle smile. Louis smiled up at Liam, then back down to the check written to the order of Liam Payne, but it was for him.

“Thanks. This was a great surprise,” Louis said as he looked back up.

“You're welcome,” Liam replied with a dimpled smile. “You earned it!”

Louis didn't know what made him so happy; the fact that he finally proved himself useful to society, useful to Liam, Harry, and Niall, or the fact that Liam had cared enough to be happy for him, too. He wasn't sure why being human always felt so confusing with so many feelings, such raw emotional reactions that were hard to pinpoint and make complete sense of—like how he felt the happiness was literally going to spill out of his chest, like water overflowing a dam—but he felt good. Really good. And making sense of it seemed unnecessary.

To celebrate, later that night the lads all took him out for a drink at a pub and later returned to the house to eat a cake that Harry had sneaked in earlier—which Niall promptly pushed Louis's face into after blowing out a single celebratory candle. Niall was crowing with laughter as he leaned in and licked a bit of icing off of Louis, who was desperately wiping off the mess with his hands.

“Oi, that's disgusting!” Louis jokingly pushed away at Niall.

“Well, you're not going to eat it!” Niall guffawed as he backed off.

“Here you go,” Liam told Louis as he softly laughed and brought a napkin to his cheek. Liam wiped away the icing as Louis looked up at him, and the two shared a warm look.

“Thank you,” Louis told him.

“If I knew that was a surefire way to get you to lick my face, Niall,” Harry started, bringing Louis's attention away from Liam, “I would have just wasted all my time in the bakery making a mess. Well, have at it!” Harry dug his fingers into the cake and smeared some on his own face.

Niall stared at Harry, his mouth scrunched into a fond smile until he laughed. “You're such an idiot, Haz.”

Harry pouted.

“But I love that about you!” Niall said as he swung an arm around him and kissed at Harry's messy cheek.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Niall. “You said the 'L' word...”

Niall ducked his head. “Yeah, I did... sort of.”

Harry smiled. “Well, I'm not afraid to say it, either. Niall... I love you.”

Liam and Louis exchanged glances of glee, knowing what was coming next.

Niall lost his grin and swallowed “Really, Harry?”

“Of course! And like... maybe you feel the same way, maybe you don't, but—”

“I love you, too,” Niall cut in and planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

After they pulled away, both flushed faces, Harry asked, “Do you want to be boyfriends, like officially?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah, Haz, I do.”

“Oi, oi! Cheers to that!” Louis said as he looked back to Liam with a grin. Niall and Harry celebrated with another kiss and then all four finished off the bits of cake that hadn't been smashed in.

It was such a fun night and Louis can't remember the last time he laughed so much in a day. He went to bed feeling the happiest he had in a long time.

+

 

“Hey, Lou,” Louis heard the next morning as he lied with his eyes closed. “Louis.”

“Five more minutes, Zayn,” Louis mumbled. Then he creased his brow. “Wait. Zayn?”

He opened his eyes and indeed saw his dark-haired angel friend sitting next to him on a park bench, hovering over his face.

“What the—” Louis sprang up into a sitting position.

“You're dreaming,” Zayn calmly explained. “Well, sort of. You know how angels can only communicate with humans through dreams or if they're unconscious?”

“So it's really you?” Louis asked, his heart beating fast as he looked his best friend in the face for the first time in weeks.

“Yeah, brother,” Zayn said with a warm smile. He opened up his arms and Louis all but flew into them, wrapping his arms around Zayn.

“Thought I'd never see you again!” Louis nearly sobbed as Zayn held him close to his chest.

“You promised, though,” Zayn softly laughed.

Louis moved back and studied Zayn's soft eyes. “You seem calm.”

Zayn glanced down. “Well, I know you're alive. I wasn't so sure about that a few weeks ago.”

Louis twitched the corner of his lips into a smile. “You've been watching over me?”

Zayn ducked his head and nodded. “I had to make sure you were okay. You've been strong, mate.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Thanks.”

Zayn leaned in closer and looked Louis steadily in the eye. "Listen, I’m thinking about asking the higher-ups for a deal."

"A deal?" Louis quirked an eyebrow up.

Zayn nodded. “You saved Liam because he saves lives right? And his presence on this earth will do good..."

Louis tilted his head and nodded.

"Well, what if Liam saves… let’s say… a hundred lives! That will prove that his life is worthwhile and your decision was justified. Maybe then, they’ll give you your wings back and you can return to Heaven."

Zayn’s eyes were bright as he brought up this proposition, but Louis knew the higher-ups would never go for something like that. He’d broken the rules.

"Zayn..." Louis started with a sigh.

Zayn lost the brightness in his face once he saw Louis’s sadness. "Louis, it's not fair that you got your wings clipped. And now you're forced to survive and make a life for yourself as a human—from scratch. Even infants are equipped with more than what you have to work with."

Louis put a hand on his chin. "Yeah, but maybe the sentence was a good thing."

"How?"

"Because I can dedicate the rest of my life to making sure Liam has a full life."

Zayn's eyes softened. "What was it about him? What made you do it?"

Louis hesitated. "I don't know. His heart... I could feel it, Zayn. He deserves to have a full life of happiness."

"And you're going to be the one to give him that?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Louis shrugged. "Once I get my new human life together, I can focus on enriching Liam's."

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "So that's your plan? What about proposing a deal? It might be a long shot, but I’m sure my seniority can go a long way..."

Louis sighed. "Forget about it Zayn. I’ll manage."

Zayn gazed steadily at Louis, then he swallowed. “Yeah, okay,” he said a bit too quietly.

Louis felt pain in his heart for his best friend. They never even had a proper goodbye.

"Well, maybe you won’t even survive a year as a human, and you’ll come back soon in no time," Zayn chuckled.

Louis crookedly smiled. "Thanks for the confidence.”

"I’m just joking.” Zayn gave Louis a warm look. “I know you can handle it. But if you ever need any help, you know how to call me." Zayn lurched forward and hugged Louis, placing a hand onto his hair. "I miss you, brother."

Louis felt tears well up in his eyes. "I miss you, too, brother."

Zayn let go and wistfully smiled. "Have a good morning, Louis.”

Louis opened his eyes again, waking up to the sight of the living room ceiling.

+

 

Seven weeks into his life as a human, things were going pretty well for Louis. He and the lads had become closer than ever and he was able to get at least one visit from Zayn a week. He had also been contributing more to groceries and petrol expenses, though Niall and Liam still insisted on Louis not paying for rent since he was still getting back on his feet. So now that Louis had a bit more power to do the things he wanted independently, it was about time he got started executing that big life plan of his.

He had been working his way up to it in the meantime. After a bit of probing, he had figured out that Liam hadn't really explored much of his own community and persuaded him to go to several art and history museums with him. As museums are not generally the most exciting things in the world (though he did find some of the artefacts fascinating), Louis made a game of it each time—particularly with the camera. Any time there was a sign for no photography, he would dare Liam to take pictures. He made it more exciting by having him do it whilst a staff member was in the same room. Or they would do funny poses against solemn statues or paintings. Louis particularly enjoyed the invention of a digital camera, never having seen photos of himself in colour before—and never imagining that he could ever take so many at once.

In addition to the camera game, they would also try to sneak their way into exhibitions or areas that were blocked off to the general public—nothing too deviant, just to explore a bit of the grounds—because why should they be limited to that experience? Any time Liam showed hesitation, Louis would push him or pull him along—and even if it ended up in them getting caught, getting a scolding or being chased, it usually left Liam and Louis bent over in a fit of laughter.

Apart from the excursions, any time Liam would let his gaze linger into a window of a restaurant, Louis would drag him inside so they could try it out. It was a lesson in healthy indulgence—leaving no time to wonder what something was like, not being afraid to try new things, and no more excuses. It was as much an adventure for Louis as it was for Liam, trying and seeing all these new things. And having someone next to him to take in everything with the same amount of enthusiasm and novel admiration was great fun.

But perhaps the biggest reward of it all was seeing the transformation of Liam's stoic, conscientious, slightly tensed facial expression into the eye-crinkles, cheek dimples, and the pull of his full lips to show off those big pearly whites of his as he threw his head back and smiled or laughed. Which was why Louis did his best to provoke that facial expression as often as he could, revelling in the loss of Liam's composure as his face went red from smiling or laughing too much. Revelling in the fact that he was the one to make it happen.

He kept in mind, however, that all of this wasn't for him—it was for Liam's happiness. Which was why he eventually took Liam to that damn waffle place the next time he mentioned it in passing.

“Is it as life-changing as you thought it'd be? Top-of-your-bucket-list-worthy?” Louis teased Liam after they had scarfed down three waffles each, with butter and fresh fruit and crème. To be honest, Louis had still not lost the intense pleasure for food, so it really was a big treat for him. Not that he'd let Liam know that after giving him so much grief about his enthusiasm for it.

Liam laughed, his eyes crinkling shut. “Well, if I had died that day, I wouldn't have been able to be sat here with you. And I'm having such a good time!”

Louis's smile faltered and he blinked. He was stunned that technically, he was part of that bucket-list-worthy experience now. He finally cleared his throat and smiled back. “Well. Good. I'm glad! Now we can move on to some actual exciting things!”

Liam laughed in return. “Like breaking some more museum laws? What's next—walking on patches of grass with do-not-step-on-the-grass signs?”

Louis flicked a bit of melted butter at Liam's chest. Liam made a soft yelp.

“Please, that's child stuff! Just you wait... I have big plans for you,” Louis told him with a raise of his eyebrow. Liam just chuckled in response.

Little did he know that Louis was about to execute his first big plan that next week.

+

 

It was near the end of May when Louis went into the animal rescue centre and dropped ₤200 to adopt a dog. He and Liam had gone into the shelter a week earlier on Louis's request. Okay, he dragged Liam by the arm into the shelter—but they had a great time playing with all the dogs, and this little black and tan one with pointy ears, he was the one that Liam was attached to. He had pressed his nose up to the glass as the little dog pressed his paws up on the other side, and Louis could have sworn Liam nearly cried when he had to say goodbye.

To make sure it was a secret to Liam, he didn't tell Niall or Harry and he had to walk to the shelter and buy his new dog a leash, food and water bowls in secret. He walked the puppy home on a brand new black leash that was decorated in patterns of the Batman logo because Liam would love it. The dog was so excited to be released that it tugged Louis down the pavement until it came across bigger dogs and shied behind his legs.

“Liam is going to love protecting a little thing like you,” Louis chuckled as he picked it up into his arms and booped its nose. The puppy whined as it burrowed its face into Louis's shoulder. Louis aww'ed and cooed into the puppy's ears as he kissed at it. He had to admit he was fond of the little thing, too.

Louis stacked up the puppy's things on the side of the front porch before he rang the doorbell. The dog was in his arms and Louis kept a gentle hand curled around its snout in case it decided it wanted to make noise.

“Liam! Open the door!”

“Did you forget a key again?” Liam laughed from the inside.

“No, me hands are full! Help a mate out!” Louis whined.

“All right, all right...” Liam playfully muttered.

Louis grinned wide as he heard the click of the lock, then the door opened. Liam immediately looked down to the puppy, his eyes growing wide and his mouth dropping open.

"What—who is this?" Liam yelped as he gestured to the puppy.

"He's yours! You wanted him, right?" Louis moved closer to Liam, so that the puppy could reach out for him, whining in pleasure.

"Yes, Louis, but... aww!” Liam was now petting the dog's head and making its tail wag rapidly.

"Look at him! He remembered you!" Louis gushed as he handed over the puppy to Liam. “And I got him a cool batman leash.”

Liam cradled the puppy to his chest and caressed it, his eyes shining the entire time. When he finally looked up, he beamed at Louis. "Why did you do this?"

"The first of many thank you presents,” Louis said as he put his hands together and bashfully looked down.

Liam tilted his head, his cheeks rosy from smiling so much. "Louis, you didn't have to—"

"I wanted to!" Louis growled as he closed his eyes. "And he's from a rescue." He bent down and caressed the top of the dog's ears, as it whined happily into his palm. "Saved his life. Thought you'd approve."

Liam smiled. "I do. What's his name?"

Louis grinned. "Thought I'd leave it up to you. The shelter had him written up as 'Biscuit.' Thought he could use something a bit stronger."

"Let's call him Loki!" Liam cheered as he brought the dog between them and pulled Louis into a hug.

+

 

From that day on, Louis and Liam went on walks through the neighbourhood together with Loki and took turns cleaning up after his mess in between games of fetch at the park. Niall even helped sometimes, and Harry, when he would come over. Having a small dog in the house definitely presented its cons, like the accidental peeing and the crying and howling from a dependent puppy who couldn't bear to be away from Liam for too long, but overall it brightened up the place.

Liam was so happy every time he saw Loki and would spend at least two hours playing with him each day, sleeping with him on his bed, even though Louis said that he was going to have to put up boundaries before Loki walked all over him. Of course, Loki also slept with Louis on the futon the mornings after Liam left to work early in the morning.

Before Louis knew it, two and a half months had passed since he had fallen into Bracknell and it was already the middle of June. Life had become working at the bakery, taking Loki for walks every morning and night, alternating dinners with Liam, Niall, and Harry, and still managing to make time for footie kickabouts with Liam on his off-duty days. And by now, Louis had saved up enough money now to be able to afford his own place, which meant... he was going to have to leave soon.

So it was time that he got on to the next big thing he was going to do for Liam.

“Niall, I need your help,” Louis said as he sat down with Liam's laptop on the coffee table one morning. Liam was gone in Wolverhampton for a couple days to celebrate his mum's birthday, so it was just Louis, Niall, and Loki in the house.

“What, is this for you?” Niall chuckled as he hooked an arm around Louis's neck from behind.

“No, it's for Liam,” Louis muttered. He had a dating website open, something he researched to make sure people actually used it.

Niall frowned and gave Louis an inquisitive look. “For Liam? What, are you going to prank him?”

“Of course not, Niall. He needs to date!” Louis sputtered. “So help me make a profile.”

“He needs to date? Did he tell you this?”

Louis scratched his head. “Well, no... but... you know how he works so much. He never takes the time to go out. How does he ever expect to get married at this rate?”

“Married?” Niall's eyebrows shot up, then he pursed his lips. “Louis, does the idea occur to you that maybe Liam is fine just the way he is?”

“What do you mean?”

Niall shrugged his shoulders up. “I mean, he's happy with the way things are now.”

“But it won't always be enough, and I'm not going to—” Louis cut himself short.

“You're not going to what?” Niall bent an eyebrow.

“I'm not going to always be here to make sure he... lives his life to the fullest,” Louis mumbled.

“Is that what this is about?” Niall walked around the couch and sat next to Louis.

Louis put the laptop down on the table, then looked over at Niall. “Liam has done so much for me. It's the least I can do to repay him...”

Niall squinted his eyes. “So you're getting him a date?”

“A date can turn into more dates, which can eventually turn into marriage and children, which is what he wants,” Louis argued. He sighed. “Niall, just help me out here...”

Niall's brow was furrowed. “You said you aren't always going to be here... What did you mean by that?”

Louis shrugged. “I can't leech off of you both forever. And... it's about time I left and found my own place, like I promised I would once I got back on my feet. Well, I'm doing pretty good for myself now.”

Niall nodded as he cast his eyes down. “If you're sure that's what you want. But...” He brought his eyes back up to Louis and blinked into a smile. “Liam and I would be happy if you stayed.”

Louis smiled. “Thanks. I think I should still be on my way... but thanks...” He swallowed as he looked down. “So... will you help me?”

Niall sighed and shook his head with a laugh. “I still think this is kind of ridiculous, but yeah, I'll help you.”

“Great!” Louis chimed. “Now help me make a profile for Liam!”

+

 

After a week, Niall and Louis found a girl named Jade. She was gorgeous, cute, she loved Disney as much as Liam, and in their chats, she was a bit witty and charming. Perfect match for Liam.

Now the only thing to do was let Liam know he had a date with her that upcoming Friday.

“You did what?!” Liam exclaimed as Niall and Louis sat him down in the living room Wednesday night. He had just got back from working out at the station, sheen of sweat on his brow.

“Don't get angry, Payno,” Niall calmly said. “We just wanted to help you out.”

“I'm not angry, just... why? Why wouldn't you ask me for permission first, at least?” He looked between Louis and Niall.

“It was easier this way,” Louis said as he crossed his arms. “Would you have said yes if we had asked to set you up on a date?”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “Well, no!”

“See!” Louis said, as if that was a solid argument.

Liam sighed and put a hand up to his hair. “Well, I can't cancel now. I'd feel bad.”

“So you'll go on the date?” Louis asked, eagerly raising his eyebrow.

“Liam, you can cancel. It's not like you're going to a job interview or something,” Niall grumbled.

Louis turned on Niall and gave him a cold stare. Then he turned back to Liam, pasting a smile on his face. “Go on the date. It'll be good!”

Liam sighed and raised his eyebrow at Louis. “Fine. I'll go. _For you._ ”

“Well, don't go for me! This could be your soulmate, Liam. The person you might end up marrying and spending the rest of your life with,” Louis said in a wistful tone.

“When did you become such a romantic? You're almost as bad as Harry,” Liam laughed.

Louis frowned. “Just go on the date. And thank me later!”

+

 

The next morning as Louis and Liam were walking Loki, Liam turned to Louis with a curious furrow of his brow. “So... did you only look up girls for me? To date, I mean.”

Louis looked up from watching Loki sniff the wild flowers on the edge of the park path. He blinked at Liam. “Yes. Why?”

“Oh, well... You could have looked up blokes too,” Liam said, tilting his head. “Not that I think you should have looked up anyone at all for me.”

“Oh. I... I didn't know,” Louis breathed out as Liam clicked his tongue at Loki to lead him further down the path.

“Don't worry about it, it never came up,” Liam said.

Louis doubled his pace to catch up with Liam and swallowed. “Still... I assumed because of that story about your ex-girlfriend. And I shouldn't have.”

Liam stopped and turned around. “It's all right, Lou! The last guy I dated wasn't really worth remembering anyway. Wouldn't waste my breath about him on your ears.” He smiled and then looked down. “So... since you were busy getting me a date, did you make time to do the same for yourself?”

Louis shot up an eyebrow. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “You thinking of dating anyone?”

Louis uneasily smiled. “Erm, I'm a bit complicated. Probably not good for anyone to get mixed up with me.”

Liam tilted his head and shrugged. “You don't seem complicated to me. You're just Louis. You like footie and you work at a bakery.”

At that moment, Loki ran over to Louis and pawed up at his knees. Louis smiled as he bent down to pet Loki's ears. “I'm slightly more complicated than that. After all, who has a past they still can't talk about to their flatmates even though we've been living together three months?”

Liam shook his head. “That doesn't matter.”

Louis darted his head up. “It doesn't?”

“No. Because who you are now is what matters. And I like the you, now. I think I said that right?” Liam gently smiled at him.

Louis breathed in deep as he stood up, Loki still pawing at his shoes.  “Back home, where I'm from... it was difficult for me. Dating, that is.” He brought a hand to his mouth and coughed into it.

Liam stared at him, patiently silent.

Louis sighed.  Liam had been so open and honest with him this whole time. And... he felt safe around Liam. There was no point in hiding this part of himself from him. Especially when he would understand.

Louis straightened up before he cleared his throat. “I was... I was interested in blokes. But only blokes. And where I'm from, I had to be—well, let's just say they weren't so accepting there, so I always had to keep it a secret, you know?”

Liam nodded, his eyes focused and solemn.

Louis thought back to his days in the RAF, men going on about their conquests with women and having to lie in order to be accepted, lest he turned out like some other poor blokes he knew, ostracized or worse. Never feeling like he was being his true self.

He continued, “And I thought I could just try and date girls and that would sort it out, but it never worked for me. Well, it never made me like girls romantically, I mean to say. Things are different now, though! Better,” Louis grinned. “I haven't thought about dating... for a very long time. Guess I'm not really looking for anyone right now.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Liam told him after gazing at him silently for a few seconds. “I know... how big it can be to tell someone. I'm glad you told me.”

Louis smiled, feeling warmed. “Thank you for listening. And for telling me about you, of course.”

Liam glanced down to Loki, who was distracted and rubbing his face in the grass. He breathed out a short chuckle.

“Well, I guess I should thank you for setting me up.  She's not an axe murderer, is she?” Liam joked.

Louis bit his lip as he held in a laugh. “Please, Niall helped me out. He would never let you be around someone like that.”

Liam scoffed. “Yeah? What about you?”

“Do you really have to ask that? Would I ever put you in danger?” Louis raised an eyebrow at Liam.

“No, I suppose you wouldn't,” Liam smirked at him.

Louis smiled. “Never.”

+

 

Friday night came around and Louis watched in amusement from Liam's bed as Liam flitted through his wardrobe, destroying it as he rummaged for something suitable to wear.

“This is all your fault and you owe me!” Liam responded to a giggling Louis as soon as he pulled on a pair of dress trousers and a white and blue pin-striped dress shirt.

“I don't know why you're fussing so much. It's just a first date, Liam,” Louis chuckled.

“Why did you make me have to go to a posh place? Now I have to wear a tie and—” Liam huffed out a sigh and blew at a fallen strand on his forehead. “I look a right mess.”

Louis got up from his reclining position and smiled as soon as he saw Liam's exaggerated pout. “This will be good for you.” He walked over to where Liam stood with his shoulders slumped, his collar undone and a jacket in his hands.

“All right... straighten up. Wear the black tie,” Louis said as he buttoned up Liam's shirt.

Liam took the black tie from his wardrobe and looped it around his neck, his face screwing into a frown as he struggled to get the knot tied.

“Come here, let me show you how to do this proper,” Louis chided as he took the tie from Liam's hands and drew his arms around his neck.

Liam was silent as he picked up his head and stared at Louis. As he began to tie the tie, Louis glanced up and flushed at the look, Liam's brown eyes completely zoned in on his underneath long, curling eyelashes. Had they always been that long? Louis looked down to Liam's lips next, slightly parted and rosy. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes as he finished tying the tie, snugly fitting the knot at the hollow of Liam's throat.

“There,” Louis said as he patted the tie against Liam's chest. Liam had not taken his gaze off of Louis and he still hadn't said anything.

Louis felt his throat grow dry and he swallowed. “You better get going. You're going to be late.”

"Yeah," Liam told him as he blinked rapidly and looked to the side.

Louis felt like he could breathe again, now that he wasn't under Liam’s gaze. He grinned. "In the meantime, me and Niall are going to get shitfaced and watch footie all night!"

Liam softly chuckled as he looked back to him. "You're going to get shitfaced?"

Louis shrugged. “Well... we'll try to anyway. Order some pizza. God, I love that pizza from Mario's!”

Liam grinned, his eyes squinting as he laughed. “Well, I hope you have a fun night.”

Louis shook his head. “Don't worry about me! This is your night!”

+

 

“Are you seriously going to wait up for him?” Niall asked as Louis stared at the clock  for the tenth time in the past five minutes. It was 11:08.

They both saw Liam off before he drove to meet Jade in the town centre, and that was hours ago. Harry had come over with pizza and they had resorted to watching some footie and then a movie—something with Hugh Grant, Louis hadn't paid much attention.

“He's out very late for a first date,” Louis answered Niall with a grumble. “What if something happened to him?”

Niall giggled. “It's not even midnight yet.”

“He left before eight!” Louis protested.

“Then I reckon the date's going pretty well, wouldn't you say so?”

Louis glared at Niall. “It's just a first date! Why does he need to be out so late! That's not proper!”

“If I didn't know better, I'd say Louis was jealous.” Harry teased, his legs tangled up in Niall's as they sat side by side on the couch.

“What? That's preposterous!” Louis nearly shouted. “I'm the one who set him up on this date.”

“Yeah, can't gather why you did that... I mean it's so obvious that you—Oof!”

“Sod off, Harry,” Niall groaned as he jabbed a hand in Harry's ribs.

Louis scoffed. “Liam is my flatmate. Just like Niall. I'd help Niall get a date, too, but he's already got you drooling all over him everyday.”

“Hey...” Harry furrowed his brow as he glared at Louis.

Niall giggled. “Don't listen to him, Haz, he's just jealous he has no one to snog.”

“Is that an invitation?” Harry murmured as he moved in close to Niall.

Niall grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Harry obliged as he pressed his lips to Niall's and dug a hand in his hair.

Louis looked down and sighed through his nose as he crossed his arms.

Was Liam snogging his date right now? Was she running her hands through Liam's hair like Harry was running his hands through Niall's? Was Liam making her moan, was he caressing his hands up her body, were they—

Louis leaped up to a stand. “Right, I'll leave you two be.”

Niall broke from Harry's lips with a smack. “We were just kidding, Lou!”

It was a warm night out, so Louis didn't need to put on a jumper, only wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and trainers. He only picked up his wallet from the coffee table and slipped it into his back pocket before leaving out the door.

He didn't know where he was going... he just knew he needed to be outside, clear his head. But the thoughts seemed to get louder. Even with his footsteps echoing on the empty pavement and the bugs making noise at night.

 _Why does it bother me so much?_ Louis asked himself. _Of course Liam should be doing those things with his date. He's on a date. He's a grown man. A very good-looking grown man. With the purest heart. A man that anyone, girl or boy, would be lucky to be with._

Louis's heart began to pound. _Oh no._

He didn't even want to think the words in his head—because no, not even going to go there! He picked up the pace and circled back through the neighbourhood to return to the house.

As he got to the front of the path leading up to the door, he froze. Liam had just parked on the kerb and was getting out of the car. Louis swallowed, wondering if he should just wait for Liam to go inside first so as not to have to come up with an explanation for why he was outside in the dark near midnight.

But Liam saw him first.

“Louis!” he called out, walking up to him. Louis cleared his throat and decided to continue up the path.

Liam had his jacket resting in his elbow as he approached Louis with a smile. “Hey! What are you doing out here?”

Louis blinked and shook his head. “Nothing. Out for a walk. Um, how did it go?"

"It was fun," Liam said with a smile as they stopped in front of the door. Louis could see how rosy his cheeks were and how bright his eyes were, even though he had been out for hours.

"Fun?" Louis repeated.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded with a bite at his bottom lip.

"And?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Liam shrugged. "And it was good. Jade's a great girl."

Louis nodded. "Good... So are you going to see her again?"

"Don't know. Maybe," Liam said as he leaned against the door.

Louis tapped his feet on the ground. Why was Liam being so casual about this?

“So how did your night go? 'Shitfaced' was the word you used, right?” Liam giggled.

“So it was fun and good,” Louis said, ignoring Liam's question. “And _maybe_ you'll see her again. That's quite a lackluster review.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “Why do you care so much?”

Louis pursed his lips. “I don't.”

Liam softly scoffed, then moved away from the door. “You go through all the trouble to get me a date, make me look presentable, and then? What, did you expect me to propose?”

“Whatever, Liam!” Louis said as opened the door to go inside. Niall and Harry were no longer in the living room and the TV was shut off.

Liam followed him inside and closed the door. “That's it? That's all you have to say?”

“It's more than what you had to say about your date,” Louis quipped as he slipped off his shoes.

Liam frowned. “Look, I know what you're doing!”

Louis turned to face him and crossed his arms over his chest. “What am I doing?”

Liam tensed his brow. “You're... doing some weird thing like... trying to make me live out my dreams or something. Like the thing with Loki—”

“You love Loki!” Louis nearly shouted.

“Of course I do, but suddenly you're so invested in my love life and like—why are you doing this?”

Louis scoffed. “Are you actually... you're angry with me?”

Liam had his brow furrowed. “I'm not angry, just—I don't like you trying to... I don't know... It's weird. And unnecessary!”

Louis swallowed and tensed his jaw as he stared Liam in the eye. “Right. Well. I found a flat to move into. Move-in date is a week from tomorrow. Then I'll be out of your life forever.”

Liam was silent as he stared after him.

“Just trying to bloody help you, arsehole,” Louis muttered as he walked back to his futon in the corner of the living room.

Liam didn't say anything more as he pursed his lips, then walked up the stairs.

+

 

The next day Louis pretended to be asleep as Liam came down for breakfast, staying still underneath his covers until Liam left with a slam of the front door. Almost immediately after, Loki whined, then ran and jumped into Louis's stomach.

“Oof,” Louis groaned as he whipped the sheets off and Loki came up to lick his chin. “At least you're happy to see me...”

A little later after Louis ate some toast with his morning tea, Niall plopped himself on the couch and kissed at his cheek.

Louis grumbled as he lazily pushed him off.

“Good morning to you, too, sunshine!” Niall laughed. Then his smile dropped and he became serious. “Oi, Liam told me you found a flat and you're moving in next week.”

Louis tried to figure out how Liam even got around to telling Niall in between their spat the night before and Liam going to work now, but regardless....

“I didn't mean to tell him like that,” Louis sighed. “He just... ugh! He's like....grrrr!” Louis made claws out of his fingers and grimaced.

Niall giggled. “So he got under your skin, eh?”

“I was just trying to help him! And he has to go and get all weird about it. 'Why are you doing this, Louis?' A simple thank you would have sufficed!” Louis frowned as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

Niall tilted his head in understanding. “Yeah, me and Harry kind of heard you two last night. Things got out of hand, eh?”

Louis looked over at Niall, then lowered his eyes. “I think I was probably wrong to do the whole thing. I just made things awkward between me and Liam, and right before I have to leave.”

Niall was quiet as he thoughtfully looked down. “...So you need help moving?”

Louis gently smiled at him. “You'd help me?”

“'Course. We're mates, aren't we?” Niall clapped a hand on Louis's knee.

Louis lost a bit of his smile. “I'm not sure Liam and I are mates anymore.”

“Over one spat?”

Louis ducked his head low, remaining silent.

Niall groaned and threw his head back. “You both are idiots.”

“Huh?”

Niall shook his head as he bit at his lip. “Uh-uh. I'm not making this easy fer ya. You figure it out yourself.”

“Very kind of you, Neil,” Louis spat out.

Niall laughed as he tapped Louis's stomach. “Oi, aren't you late for work at the bakery?”

“Isn't Harry still in your bed?” Louis shot back. Niall's face reddened.

“As I thought...” Louis pertly took a sip of tea.

+

 

Over the next few days, Louis and Liam avoided each other. Louis stayed longer at the bakery meanwhile Liam spent more time at the station working out, and Niall was the designated Loki-walking partner for both of them. And Louis supposed it really wasn't fair to put Niall in the middle and make it awkward for him. Well, he would be out of there soon enough and then Niall and Liam could go back to their normal lives.

Still... all of this silent treatment just because Louis was trying to do a good thing for Liam... It irritated him so much. He was just trying to help. Why couldn't Liam accept that he was doing a nice thing? Instead he had to go and get all offended by it, asking questions—like Louis did something wrong! He didn't force him to go on the date with Jade! And it was all for Liam's benefit. You try to make someone's life better and they don't even appreciate it! Ungrateful!

“Louis!” Harry cried.

“What?” Louis snapped, still feeling the heat in his chest.

“You've got whipping cream all over the floor...” Harry said as he pointed towards Louis's feet. Most of the whipping cream had fallen out of the bowl from his vigorous, angry strokes.

“I'm sorry, Harry,” Louis said as he closed his eyes.

“You know what? Let's take a break.”

Louis exhaled before wiping his hands on his apron.

“Something on your mind? Niall told me you and Liam got into a fight,” Harry started after they both sat down at one of the small tables in the front.

Louis narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose. “We did _not_ get into a fight. And what's Niall doing telling you these things?"

“So... you and Liam aren't talking because of something else?”

Louis huffed out a sigh. “I'm not talking about it with you...”

“Okay,” Harry said as he sat back.

It wasn't even two seconds before Louis closed his eyes and exhaled. “It's just... why is Liam so damn hard to please? Honestly! I get him a date—a very pretty girl who's his match. I got him a dog. And... I was working up to it, you know maybe getting his family to give him a surprise birthday party—but that's all ruined now.”

Harry squinted an eye. “Why _are_ you getting him all these things?”

Louis threw out his hands in exasperation. “Does that matter?”

“Well... these are big things, Lou. Are you, like, trying to repay Liam or something?”

“Sort of...” Louis sighed. He couldn't exactly explain to Harry that he was trying to make a ripple effect of Fate-defying chaos worth all the trouble, and that meant Liam should have a full life—because the whole point of him throwing Fate into chaos was because he felt so strongly that Liam deserved a happy, full life.

Harry's face had softened and he smiled. “But that's what friends are for! You do nice things for people you care about, not because you expect anything back, just because you want to.”

“I'm not sure Liam and I are friends anymore...”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Harry shook his head.

“I'm moving! And... he doesn't even want to see me right now,” Louis said as he placed his chin on his raised-up knees. “He'll be better off without me.”

Harry looked down, his eyebrows sadly tensed.

Louis picked up his chin as soon as he saw that expression. “Oh, Harold... don't look so glum. I'm still going to work here.”

Harry turned to Louis, his lips stretching into a half-smile. “You will?”

“Of course I will!” Louis threw an arm around him and squeezed at his shoulder. Harry nuzzled his head into his neck.

“What about you and Liam, though?” Harry asked.

Louis's smiled faded. He gulped. “I don't know, Harry... I just don't know.”

Harry sighed. "Well, I hope things work out because I'm glad Liam found you."

"Hmm?"

Harry gave Louis a serious gaze. "I think it's good that he has someone to spend so much time with. And you both have Loki now and... you make him so happy. Usually."

"Well, now I'm the one who's made him _un_ happy,” Louis shrugged.

Harry rubbed a hand on Louis's back. “Louis, he loves you too much to ever not talk to you again.” He smiled at Louis, and Louis tried to smile back. He hoped that was true.

Though as much as Harry's words had comforted him, once Louis got home and walked through the door, Liam took one glance at him from the kitchen and practically bolted upstairs, Loki panting and nearly tripping up the stairs to follow him.

Louis put his hands over his face and groaned loudly into his palms.

+

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Zayn had asked when he visited Louis later that night in a dream.

Louis groaned at Zayn's small smile. “I'm not in the mood, Zayn.”

Zayn's eyes dropped. “Sorry, mate. Stupid thing to say.”

Louis sighed as he dropped his face in his hands. “No, it wasn't. I'm just... not in the mood.”

Zayn got close to him and softly bumped their shoulders together. “So what's got you and Liam all fussed?”

“I fucked it up. This mission. Maybe I was going about it the wrong way.”

“Well, you might have been an angel mate, but you're no cupid,” Zayn tilted his head.

Louis smiled. “Now that one was actually good.”

Zayn shortly grinned. Then it dropped. “Seriously, though, Lou... haven't seen you this miserable since... well, since you got your wings clipped.”

Louis's smile dropped. “I hate it. I hate that I did this to Liam. I was supposed to be the person who made his life better, and now look at me—making him upset.”

“Then why don't you just make up?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Just make up?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “You had one little spat. How many spats have we had over 75 years? And we're still going strong, even when we're in different planes of existence.”

Louis curved his lips up. “Well that's cos I'm your only friend.”

Zayn playfully pushed at him. “Come on, Lou. You care about Liam, don't you? And... I think he cares about you.”

“It might be better this way, though,” Louis sighed. “If I'm not as directly involved in his life. I'll just... kind of watch over.”

Zayn made a throaty sound as he crossed his arms. “Sounds like you're giving up.”

Louis furrowed his brow. “I'm not!”

“Sounds like quitter talk,” Zayn said, smile playing on his lips. He gazed warmly at Louis and wrapped an arm around his neck. “And you're no quitter, Louis.”

Louis huffed out a sigh. “I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!”

Zayn tilted his head, looking very much like an inquisitive fox to Louis. An annoying, inquisitive fox that could always see right through him.

“Look, you told me Liam was worth it,” Zayn started. “And right now, it sounds like you're giving up at the first obstacle. If he's really worth it, he deserves better. At least... he shouldn't have to deal with losing you. I know how that goes. Feels like utter shit.”

Louis stared at Zayn, his eyebrows tilting up in sympathy. He had been having fun with his new human life, meanwhile Zayn... had to go on without him. Even though they could see and talk to each other like this, it wasn't the same as before. Zayn had no new friends to spend most of his time with like Louis did.

Louis swallowed, then wrapped a hand on the back of Zayn's neck, giving him a tender look. Then he playfully bumped his head into Zayn's. “You always know the right thing to say to get me off my arse, don't you?”

Zayn softly chuckled. “That's my job, innit? To watch out for you.”

Louis smiled. “You've been watching over me from the very beginning—or the end, I should say. Thanks, Zayn.”

Zayn smiled back. “It's not too late to fix things, Louis.”

+

 

The next day was Louis's last day before he was going to move across town into another bedsit that he found a couple weeks ago on a flatmate-search website. It was also the first of Liam's free days that week, though he decided to spend it at the station to get some more workout time. Of course, everyone else knew the real reason.

“Listen, are you two fuckers going to make it awkward for me to see you both, because I swear to god, Louis, I might just have to be the one to move out! Leave you both to deal with it!” Niall grumpily scolded Louis as they were walking Loki that afternoon.

Louis sighed and pouted. “Hey! He's the one who's ignoring me!”

Niall scoffed. “Oh, right... Don't think I don't notice how you immediately slip on some headphones as soon as Liam walks through the door.”

“Well, I didn't do anything more wrong than him!”

“Did you say sorry?” Niall asked.

“Sorry for what?” Louis muttered with a narrow of his eyes.

“Well, there's your problem,” Niall said with a grin.

Louis scowled. “You know, you helped me set him up!”

“But I'm not the one Liam's ignoring,” Niall said in a sing-song voice.

Louis sucked at his cheek. Niall was right.

Liam was home by the time Niall and Louis returned from walking Loki, but he had shut himself in his room, as he had the entire past week. Louis wasn't sure if he should try and knock on his door to apologise—for doing a nice thing… and then getting stroppy about it... Louis had to remind himself.

Louis decided instead to start packing up his things. It wasn't much, and he would have to go shopping for most of the furniture for his bedroom in the flat he'd contacted, but he'd manage.

A couple hours later, he was looking over his array of belongings stuffed in bags and boxes, when he heard footsteps pad down the stairs. He already knew from the familiar, sturdy, but soft sound that it was Liam.

“Louis. Don't leave.”

Louis turned around and saw Liam wearing a white tank top and grey cotton shorts, no shoes on. Louis was wearing a similar outfit, what with the heat of this summer and no air conditioning in the house. Liam had his eyebrows tilted in that same sad way he did the first time he told Louis not to leave, all those months ago.

“Why?” Louis quietly asked.

Liam put his hands on his hips and looked down. “Because I don't want you to.”

Louis stared at him, waiting for more.

Liam picked up his head and met Louis's eyes. “I'm sorry... if I said something wrong the other night. But I just... I don't want you to hate me.”

“Liam...” Louis said, his frown finally breaking. “I don't hate you.”

 _I could never hate you,_ he wanted to say.

“You haven't spoken to me all week!”

“You haven't spoken to me either!” Louis retorted. Then he immediately bit his tongue because who was at fault here for causing the chain of events that led to their spat? He was.

Before Liam could get in another word, he blurted out, “Wait! I'm sorry!”

Liam's jaw dropped open. “You're... what?”

Louis nervously ran a hand through his fringe as he looked down. “I'm sorry. I acted awful to you the other night. And you had every right to be angry with me. You shouldn't be the one apologising.” He put a hand up to the back of his neck as he sheepishly looked up at Liam. “Just... I never wanted to make you feel bad. And I'm sorry I did.”

Liam nodded. “It's okay. I never want to fight with you, either, Louis. And I do have to apologise, because I could have been nicer about the situation.” Liam softly chuckled. “It was stupid, though, wasn't it? All the avoiding.”

Louis cracked a soft laugh. “Yeah, it was.”

It was quiet for another beat as they shifted glances.

Liam finally huffed out a sigh and looked Louis in the eye. “Stay.”

“You want me to stay?” Louis felt a lump form in his throat.

Liam nodded. “Please. Loki would miss you.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Just Loki?”

Liam swallowed. “ **_I_ ** would miss you.”

Louis felt a prickling sensation at his eyes. He looked away from Liam and cleared his throat. “This isn't just because you're a cheapskate and you need me to help pay rent, is it?”

Liam laughed, his eyes almost scrunching closed. It was the first time Louis had seen him laugh like that in days. He couldn't help a smile from forming on his face.

“I'm kidding,” he quickly said.

“So you'll stay?” Liam asked, looking at him earnestly.

“Only because you said please,” Louis told him as he crossed his arms.

Liam smiled, releasing the tension in his face as his eyes lit up. He walked over to Louis, biting his lip, as if he was still unsure where they stood.

Louis cleared his throat and gestured his arms to his belongings. “So, you wanna help me unpack?”

Liam smiled, then walked forward to reach for one of his bags. But as he got next to Louis, he drew back his hand, then quickly brought his arms around Louis. He squeezed him close as he curled his fingers into the back of his shirt. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and squeezed back as he rested his chin on his shoulder. He inhaled the familiar fabric softener scent of Liam's shirt, melding into the warmth and strength of Liam's embrace. They were pressed together, skin touching skin, and Louis felt every inch of his body buzz at Liam's touch.

He had never felt more alive or happy or wanted than he did now in Liam's arms.

+

 

In the four weeks since Louis decided to stay with Liam and Niall, things went mostly back to normal. The bakery was doing well with the Bastille Day promotion and special treats that sweet old Margaret created. Liam and Louis went back into their routine of playing footie and walking Loki. And Niall and Harry spent more time alone, which left Liam and Louis more time alone together.

Though, more alone time with Liam was the last thing Louis needed.

He had made peace with the fact that he might have feelings for Liam beyond friendship. After Liam went on his date with Jade (whom he hadn't seen or talked to since), Louis realised how much he really had grown to love Liam—as his dearest friend and, in the part of his heart that held his highest hopes, as someone he would like to dress up and go to dinners with and kiss and have footie matches with every Saturday morning for as long as they both shall live.

But for the sake of remaining in Liam's life, Louis buried those feelings deep. He would remain as best of a friend to him as he could be, and he wasn't going to let his selfish feelings ruin that friendship. He wasn't going to let that keep him from making sure Liam had the best life he could. Liam's friendship was more than enough, he had to remind himself  of that.

But it was so difficult to forget those feelings when Liam was around Louis more often and he tended to leave even more frequent, casual, at-times electrifying touches on Louis's skin with a hug, playful slap, or a tap for attention. One thing that Louis hadn't been able to get used to as a human was the thrill and stutter of his heart each time Liam touched him. It never happened with Niall or Harry or anyone else he came across. Just Liam. And of course, when Louis wanted to subdue those sensitive reactions the most was when Liam increased the frequency of his touches.

Still, he wouldn't risk messing things up with Liam again. He'd stay quiet. He'd act like those touches meant nothing. Like he didn't want to lean into his hold. Like he didn't want those fleeting touches to last longer. Like he didn't imagine those touches in a completely different context. Like he didn't imagine what other, less innocent touches from Liam would feel like. Like he didn't get lost in the warmth of his brown eyes each time Liam smiled at him. Like he didn't love Liam's adamant, strange affinity for coffee or the way his face would light up like a Christmas tree as soon as he greeted Loki or the way he made sure to meet Louis's eyes and tell him goodbye before either of them left to work. Like he didn't imagine living like this forever, together, just the two of them—and maybe Loki and a couple kids. And Niall and Harry would visit, of course, but it would be mostly Liam all to himself and it would be all Louis would need to live and die happily.

Those were dangerous thoughts. Thoughts he had to kill in order to keep the simple paradise he already was fortunate enough to have, being Liam's friend.

+

 

It was a warm Saturday night in the first week of August when Niall, Louis, and Harry sat outside on the porch. Liam had been indoors, saying he was Skyping his family, and that was all well and fine, except... he never really did that. And Louis was proven right for being sceptical when Liam cheerfully told him “good morning” the next day at breakfast, staring at him with sparkling eyes. It made Louis feel uneasy, and he didn't know how to handle this type of attention from Liam.

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “What're you looking at me like that for?”

“I found you a date,” Liam said before biting his lip, still grinning.

Niall laughed. Harry looked between Louis and Liam, like he was eager to see something come out of this.

Louis's eyes widened. “You what? Liam, I'm not looking for—“

“I know, but remember what you said to me when you set me up? How this might be the love of your life, the person you spend the rest of your life with? And it's just a good thing I'm doing for you, right?” Liam had his eyebrows raised, and even though he was being annoying, Louis couldn't help thinking how absolutely adorable this coy look was.

Louis rubbed a hand at his eye and groaned. “Fine... I suppose I deserve what I did to you.”

Liam laughed. “Hey, don't look so glum. This might actually turn out to be a really good thing. And... you should be out there. Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

Louis smiled, then sighed. “All right, who's the lucky bloke then?”

“That's a surprise!”

Louis frowned. “Oh, come on Liam!”

Liam frowned this time. “No—you didn't let me see what Jade looked like, remember? You told me that I shouldn't have any expectations before going on the date.”

“Fair's fair, Louis,” Niall conspiratorially added.

Louis sighed. “Could you at least tell me his name?”

“But what if you judged him by his name?” Liam feigned offence.

“I have trained you too well...” Louis gritted through his teeth.

Liam laughed.

Louis groaned. “Okay, fine! But how am I sure that this person actually exists, or isn't a serial killer or—”

“Would I ever put you in danger?” Liam cut him off with a gentle smile.

Louis scrunched his mouth as he tried not to smile. “...I guess not. You're too much of a good boy to do that.”

“Good man, you mean,” Liam said.

“No, I mean good boy.” Louis wiggled an eyebrow at him. Liam frowned.

“So you have a date, then? How exciting!” Harry clapped his hands together.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, guess I do...”

+

 

Louis felt a bit disappointed. But he supposed that this was his human life now. Dating was a part of life. Well, now it would be. And he couldn't unrequitedly pine over Liam for the rest of his life. Still... dating in the 21st century was a terrifying enough prospect on its own.

“You a'right?” Niall broke Louis from his reverie. Louis was borrowing one of Niall's suits that he had worn to his brother's wedding. They were around the same size, and even though the trousers were a bit of a tight fit, it would do. Liam had arranged the date to be at another posh restaurant in the town centre, to complete his revenge.

Louis smiled. “Yeah.”

“When's the last time you went on a date?” Niall asked.

“Long, long time ago...” Louis said with a chuckle. The truth was that he had never been on a date with a bloke before. Just girls. Girls he tried so hard and failed to feel something for. This was completely new.

“Ya nervous?” Niall asked, without a hint of jest in it.

Louis dryly laughed. “Of course not! Although, knowing that this is payback... I expect to be bored.”

Niall laughed. “Oh, come on... Liam wouldn't do that to you.”

Louis nodded shortly.

“Where is Liam, by the way?” Harry asked. He was sitting on Niall's bed and had been taking photos of Louis as he got ready—much to Louis's outer chagrin and inner delight.

“He had the night shift today,” Niall answered as he walked over to the bed.

“So he's missing all the fun?” Harry plaintively asked.

“What fun?” Louis hissed as he adjusted his collar. He looked in the mirror and inspected his hair. It had grown so long that the fringe curled and Harry had helped him style it, combing the rest of his hair back. He looked a lot more cleaned up than usual, though he did not relent to having his light facial hair shaved.

Harry giggled as he gave Louis a vivacious stare. “Admit it, it's fun!”

“Well, it's about time we drive you over, isn't it?” Niall asked Louis.

Louis sighed. “Yes, I suppose.” He grumbled at the fact that Liam wasn't even here to witness his stupid revenge. Maybe he'd lie about it to him in the morning when he came back. In case things went horribly.

Niall drove and Harry tagged along to drop Louis off at La Traviata, a fancy Italian restaurant in the town centre. It was a sleek, modern restaurant, furnished with tiny black tables amongst a row of booths, large glass windows bordering its walls. Small lanterns hung over each table, dimly lit, and Italian instrumental music softly played from speakers.

Louis rolled his eyes at the fact that he'd had to ask for the reservation of a “Tony Stark,” although Niall and Harry had howled with laughter at that. It was to keep his date anonymous, but still, it annoyed him, all this suspense to be on a date with a stranger. Why did anyone ever choose to blind date? This was awful and it hadn't even begun yet. The only consolation was that at least everyone else in the restaurant was dressed in cocktail attire and Louis was relieved at how familiar this felt. In his day, going on a date always meant that you dressed your best and always wore a suit. He's a bit grateful for the venue choice now.

After the hostess led Louis to his table in the intimately lit setting, he only saw the back of a bloke's head, which was brunette, close-cropped hair, slicked back on the top. He turned his head slightly to look at the hostess who waved her arm towards the empty seat at the small booth. Louis could see a strong, bearded jaw and dark, kind eyes and rosy lips and—He dropped his jaw.

It was Liam.

Louis had frozen in his tracks when Liam fully turned his head and caught his eye, and quirked the corners of his mouth into a grin.

Louis felt like the air had left his lungs. Then he realised he'd need to move at some point, now that the hostess had left and he was standing in the middle of a restaurant gawking at Liam. Somehow, his legs did because the next thing he knew, he was standing next to Liam.

“What are you doing here?” Louis blurted out. He narrowed his eyes at the empty table set with two place mats and cutlery. Then he looked up and down Liam's outfit, which was basically the same outfit he wore to his date with Jade, but with a dark blue dress shirt this time.  

Liam cleared his throat and sheepishly smiled as he stood up. “Louis, hi!”

“This was a bloody fake setup, wasn't it? There never was a bloke interested in me, was there? Well—congratulations, Liam! You got your revenge!” Louis hissed. “You know, if you hated your date so much, you really should have just said—”

Liam lunged forward and clamped a hand over Louis's mouth.

“Louis, shut up, please!” Liam was red in the face now. “Yeah, I wasn't being completely honest with you. But... um... well... oh, bollocks, this went a lot smoother in my head!”

Louis furrowed his brow. Liam took his hand off of his mouth and bashfully looked down. “I'm really sorry for deceiving you, but... You were going to take a chance on a stranger. Would you take a chance on me?”

Louis squinted an eye at Liam. “Is this a joke?”

“Oh, forget it...”

“Wait. Liam! This isn't a joke?” Louis grabbed his shoulder. “You... You're my date?”

“...Yeah.” Liam finally looked at him and bit his lip.

Louis looked around him, noting that other people had been watching and listening.  He cleared his throat, sharply removed his hand from Liam's shoulder, then moved to go sit down at the table. Liam followed, his face still wrinkled in embarrassment.

“This was so stupid, I know,” Liam said as he put his hands over his face.

Louis had trouble forming words. Everything he thought of to say ended in gibberish in his mind. He turned into stone. Solid. Unmoving. All he could do was stare at Liam, trying to process this.

“Can you please say something?” Liam moaned.

Louis closed his eyes, breathed, and remembered to focus his thoughts. “I need you to tell me straight up. Is this a joke?”

Liam ducked his head, nearly planting it on the table. “Would it make you feel better if I said yes?”

“For Christ's sake, Liam!” Louis growled.

“No. This isn't a joke. More of a surprise, really.” Liam ducked his head and said in a lower voice, “An awful surprise.”

“You wanted to go on a date with me?” Louis decided going with simple questions was better.

“Yes.” Liam's cheeks were rosy and his eyes looked even more puppy-like as he looked at Liam from below his thick eyebrows.

“You wanted to go on a date with me,” Louis told himself, feeling the blood rush back into his cheeks. Then he wheezed out a laugh, because how else was he supposed to respond to this shock?

“Hi, what could I get you gentlemen to drink?” A server, Louis assumed, since he couldn't tear his eyes off of Liam.

“Champagne, please!” he said as he continued to stare at Liam.

“Two glasses, please,” Liam added as he looked up at the server.

“Champagne for my date with Liam Payne... There should be a pun in there somewhere,” Louis breathed out as the server left.

Liam heaved out a sigh. “Look, I'm sorry. I should have just gone about this the normal way. Or not have gone about it at all.”

“Shut up, Liam,” Louis calmly told him with a smile.

He was on the verge of bursting out of his skin on the inside. Liam tricked him into going on a date with him. But it wasn't a joke. He really wanted to go on a date with Louis. When people want to go on dates it's because they like another person. As more than a mate.

He interrupted his own thoughts as he accidentally clattered his silverware on the table.

“Are you all right?” Liam asked.

“I'm fine!” Louis yelped.

“Louis, I'm so—”

“Please don't say you're sorry. Because I'm not.” Louis swallowed, then stared back at Liam, who was looking perfectly earnest and perfectly handsome in his suit and tie. “You wanted this...”

Liam nodded.

“I've wanted this, too,” Louis finally said, his heart jumping up to his throat.

Liam finally lost the worry lines on his face and his eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Yes, Liam. That's why I'm freaking out right now,” Louis hissed just before their server came back with a bottle of champagne and two empty glasses. As soon as she poured it, Louis took a glass and downed it.

“Er—enjoy,” the server said. “Could I get you started with anything else from the menu?”

“We'll need a few more minutes,” Liam told her before she nodded and went away.

Louis had been staring wide-eyed at Liam the entire time. Liam likes him! It was the thought that kept on shouting and echoing in his head. And he likes Liam!

“When?” Louis blurted out.

Liam tensed his brow. “When, what?”

“When did you start to... when did you realise...” Louis was still finding it hard to articulate his words.

Liam swallowed, then grinned. “About the same time you tried to set me up on a date.”

“Hnngh,” Louis squeaked out. That had been over a month ago! He had been thinking his feelings for Liam were completely unrequited for that long—and now... they... weren't?

Louis reached for Liam's glass of champagne and started to drink from it.

Liam laughed as he pulled the glass away from Louis's lips. “Okay, Louis, let's calm down a bit. Don't want to be carrying you home at the end of the night.”

“I bet you could. I bet it'd be no trouble at all for your broad shoulders,” Louis said as he licked at his champagne-dripping lip.

Liam bashfully smiled, then laughed.

“How are you real?!” Louis asked, almost sounding angry.

Liam cleared his throat. “I think you've been asking enough questions. I should be the one who gets to ask a few questions. But I'll wait. Until after we order our food. Or else you're just going to end up doing something you'd likely regret in the morning.”

“Afraid I'll embarrass you?” Louis said with a flick of his eyebrows.

Liam smiled. “Never.”

“God, I hate you.” Louis shook his head. “Fucking perfect.”

Liam giggled.

“Stop it!” Louis said as the colour rose to his cheeks again.

After they ordered, Liam folded his hands together and smiled at Louis. “So... it's my turn. How long have you wanted this?”

Louis's heart thudded against his chest. It's not like he knew it from the beginning, but he reckoned he'd been a little in love with Liam since their first encounter. When he was still an angel and Liam was dying. He had been so affected by Liam's heart that he threw the balance of the universe into chaos just to save his life. So yeah...maybe he liked him from the beginning. He had never imagined that it could turn into this, though.

“I don't know exactly when it started,” Louis finally replied. “But I reckon that night you went on the date, that was the first time I realised it, too. How much I wanted you. How much I didn't want anyone else to have you. But I never thought I could have this, so I tried to let it go.”

Liam blinked in confusion. “Why would you think you couldn't have this?”

“Because! You're so good and kind and brave! And I'm... well...”

“You're the most wonderful person I've ever met,” Liam told him.

Louis looked down, feeling flustered. He tugged at his collar, hoping that would make it easier to breathe under that gaze.

Liam smiled and brought a hand over Louis's free hand. “I mean it. Louis... I'm so glad you came into my life. Life with you... it's just... _more_ , if that makes sense. More happy, more fun, more new things—you make me think more, you make me laugh more, you make me see the world differently—better. And being with you... I just... I love being with you. And to know that you want this, too... it's the best thing I've ever heard.” Liam smiled even bigger, biting at his lip.

Louis smiled at him, in wonderment of how he and Liam got to this point. “Same.”

Liam softly chuckled.

“Sorry, god, I am shite with words tonight, aren't I?” Louis said as he took Liam's champagne glass and finished it off. “So how did you even come up with this plan? I mean, you must have known how I felt about you if you felt this confident about it... right?”

Liam shrugged. “I actually didn't know. I mean... I'd hoped, especially after hearing you say that you weren't looking for anyone to date, that maybe I had a chance. Maybe one time I'd seen the way you looked at me, and it wasn't just my imagination.”

Louis breathed out a laugh. “Would have been awful if I hadn't felt the same way, wouldn't it?”

Liam shortly chuckled. “Yeah, this could have been a total disaster.”

Louis grinned. “Hey, do Niall and Harry know?”

“They were the ones who put me up to it, actually,” Liam laughed.

Louis chuckled into his hand. “Of course! Those two knew even before I did!”

“Really?”

“God, that night you went out on your date... I was so miserable,” Louis admitted, shaking his head. “And Niall and Harry kept poking fun at my misery!”

“I should think they'd be rejoicing right now,” Liam laughed.

Louis laughed along, then looked at Liam properly, admiring him in his suit, looking just as crisp and handsome as he had before. His tie was a bit messily done, though.

“Who did you get to do your tie? Looks awful. Come here,” Louis said as he got up out of his seat and darted to Liam's side of the booth.

Liam laughed as he gazed up at Louis. Their faces were close as Louis undid the tie and took great care in folding it. Louis absent-mindedly glanced to Liam's lips, slightly parted and pink, then back to Liam's eyes, which were staring back into his. He gulped, feeling his cheeks burn.

When he was done, Liam held Louis's hand in place at his chest and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Louis lost the ability to make words come out of his mouth, focusing mostly on how small his hand felt in Liam's, how secure and warm it was in his grip. He quickly nodded, too flustered to make a move. Liam released his hand and watched with a smile as Louis sat back down.

“So...” Louis squeaked out, trying to calm his nerves. “Did you actually take a day off to be with me?”

“I did,” Liam said with a proud nod.

Louis grinned wide. “Well, that's a miracle! I must be quite a special guy!”

“You are,” Liam sincerely and warmly told him.

Louis bit at his lip, stunned to silence at that.

+

 

Despite being at a posh restaurant, both Liam and Louis ordered bacon cheeseburgers and chips, then finished the rest of the champagne bottle over the next hour. Afterwards, they walked back home, debating on how they could get back at Niall and Harry, who were bound to be smug once they realised their plan worked.

Louis stumbled on the steps of their front porch, and Liam steadied him by the waist as they both giggled.

“No, no... we should act like it was a total disaster! I don't want to see a look of triumph on their disgusting faces!” Louis argued as he straightened up.

“You're absolutely right. We can't let them win!” Liam agreed.

“Right—You and I need to start a row—like a proper row! Shouting! Breaking things! Let's make Niall cry!”

Liam giggled and turned Louis around to face him. “One of us should probably cry, too.”

“You, then—since this would be your pathetic failure,” Louis giggled as he pointed a finger in Liam's face.

“Oh, that's not fair! And I can't make myself cry! Look!” Liam jutted out his lower lip into a big pout.

Louis chuckled as he put a hand over his own mouth. “You're right. You're a terrible actor.”

Liam smiled, then Louis lowered his hand from his mouth as they met each other's gaze. They were pressed so close now, Liam's hands still on Louis's hips.

Louis flicked his eyes down to Liam's mouth, so inviting and shining under the porch light. He tentatively brought a hand onto Liam's chest. Liam's eyes followed the movement, then looked back into Louis's eyes. Louis paused, gauging Liam's reaction. After noting the brightness in his eyes and the small crease of a smile at the corner of his mouth, Louis tugged at Liam's tie and moved forward. Liam moved his hands to grip the small of Louis's back as he closed the distance between them.

Liam's lips were warm, softer than Louis imagined, and he was gentle, only barely parting his lips as he kissed Louis. Louis curled a hand behind Liam's neck and grasped at his hair as he deepened the kiss. Liam kept it sweet and slow, his thumb brushing gently over Louis's cheek, his touch sending tiny sparks of warmth throughout Louis. They slowly parted, breathing out heavily and smiling into each other's faces.

“Ready to go start a row now?” Liam gasped as he cradled Louis's jaw.

Louis grinned.

+

 

They barged into the house, Louis giving Liam a verbal bashing about how he felt betrayed and Liam helplessly argued back. The exchange ended with a “maybe we shouldn't even be friends anymore!” and a slamming of Liam's door whilst Louis dramatically sulked in his corner of the living room. Harry and Niall watched the whole thing in jaw-dropped horror. Harry flew to Louis's side to console him and Niall ran to follow Liam. Louis covered his face with both palms to hide his glee in how convincing his and Liam's performance was.

Naturally, since the pretend row worked so well, they wanted to see how far they could take it. They conspired together when Niall wasn't at the house and focused on ignoring and “sabotaging” each other in order to create more tension in the house. Things like Louis throwing teabag contents into the coffeemaker, Liam hiding the video game controllers—all stuff that inconvenienced Niall as well. Liam showed up at the bakery to get cupcakes and ignored Louis (to Harry's dismay). Then Louis made sure to use the toilet every time Liam showered to make him shriek with the temperature change. Harry was actually getting upset, and Louis had to feign that he was angry at the bakery, sighing whenever he opened the refrigerator, dramatically sweeping, and telling him “I don't want to talk about it.” He felt kind of bad for Harry, but it serves him right for making fun of him all those times Louis was in actual misery.

Yes, Liam and Louis were literally sabotaging each other, but it was so much fun for them. Louis didn't even remember why they had agreed to it—but seeing just how far and long they could take it became a sort of game that Liam was all too willing to play.

The next weekend, Niall and Harry had it in their heads to do an intervention for Liam and Louis, sitting them down at the dining room table.

“This has gone on far enough!” Niall sternly said as he crossed his arms. “We're all mates, and it shouldn't be awkward for any of us to see each other. Let alone live together!”

Liam and Louis exchanged glances, but kept straight faces.

“And you two were the best of mates! It's really sad to see you two not get along like this,” Harry said with a pout.

“It's not sad, it's stupid,” Niall snapped.

“Ni...” Harry chastised as he raised an eyebrow.

“No!” Niall protested, his face growing even more red as he pursed his lips. “You're both fucking idiots! And the only reason you're both so thick in the head is cos you're both mad for each other!”

Oh, there it was. Louis looked to Liam, wondering if he could take any cues from his eyes.

Liam cleared his throat. “Niall, that's—“

“Don't even deny it! That's why this whole mess started! Cos Louis had it in his head to get you a date when he was in love with you himself!”

“Hey!” Louis protested with a scowl. Even though he and Liam talked about it, Niall didn't know that, and it wasn't fair of him to out him like this!

“That's preposterous,” Liam went on, completely in character, serious-faced. “If that was true, then my date plan would have worked.”

“Who'd want to date this arse?” Louis added, as he jabbed a thumb at him.

“Stop it, please... Can't you at least be friends again?” Harry pleaded, looking like he was about to cry.

“Louis isn't the only one,” Niall continued, as if no one else had spoken. “Liam, don't you know how much happier you are with Louis in your life? How you rushed home to see him, how your walks with Loki got longer and longer each week? Just get the fuck over yourselves and realise you're both gone for each other and leave us out of it!”

Liam gave Louis a serious look and stood up. “Louis, he's right. I I can't do this anymore.”

Louis creased his brow, wondering if they were still playing. He stood up, too. “Can't do what?”

“Louis, I'm not playing anymore,” Liam hushed out, his face completely serious, biting his lip as he stared at Louis. “We're so stupid! Why are we even doing this?!”

Louis raised his eyebrows, confused and wondering if they'd exposed themselves to Niall and Harry.

Liam stepped closer to Louis, leaving only a couple inches between them. “Weren't you the one saying that I shouldn't wait for what I want? I want _you_ , Louis!”

Liam reached up and grabbed Louis's face to plant a kiss on his lips. Louis all but melted into it as he brought his hands up to Liam's wrists. He didn't even care that Liam had pushed his head against a kitchen cabinet as he deepened the kiss. The pain was nonexistent when he felt so much pleasure.

Liam broke from him, but kept his hands around Louis's neck. “I don't know how much time I have on this earth, but I shouldn't waste any moment not kissing you when I want to so badly!”

“You're right. We were so stupid!” Louis gasped out before pulling Liam into an aggressive kiss, biting his bottom lip.

“FINALLY,” Harry remarked in a relieved voice.

“See, it worked, Haz!” Niall hooted.

Louis tore his mouth from Liam. “Fuck off, you didn't do shit!” He had to let them know they didn't win. Liam chuckled.

“The fuck d'ya mean? How long would you guys have been idiots if we hadn't stepped in with this intervention?” Niall sneered.

“We already got together on our date!” Louis growled. “We just got tired of playing because you're both a bunch of babies!”

“What?” Harry asked, line forming between his brows. “You were playing?”

Liam groaned. “We didn't want you two to be smug so we pretended like the date didn't go well, and then you bought it, so naturally... we had to keep it going.”

Niall groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me? This whole week you two were acting like twats for no reason? And ruining my coffee!”

“It was a bloody joke! And you fell for it!” Louis cackled.

“So our original plan did work!” Harry cheered.

“Yes, it did… Now shut up and leave us alone!” Liam took Louis's face into his hands again and kissed him hard, making him nearly stumble.

“Christ, it really did work... get a room, you two!” Niall laughed.

+

 

“What's that grin on your face for?” Louis asked the next time Zayn visited him in a dream. They were on the bank of some beautiful pond, skipping rocks. Zayn couldn't stop smiling at Louis.

“So when were you going to tell me that you and Liam finally got together?”

“Wah!” Louis shrieked. Zayn was standing with his arms crossed, smug look on his pretty face.

“I was going to tell you...” Louis said, his cheeks growing warm even in a dream.

“When you stopped having dreams about Liam?” Zayn teased, grinning with his tongue between his teeth.

Louis frowned. “I don't only dream about Liam...”

“I'm happy for you, Lou!” Zayn told him with a squinty-eyed grin.

“Really?”

“Of course! By the way, I knew it.” Zayn grinned.

“Knew what?” Louis asked, pursing his lips.

“Knew you had feelings for Liam from the beginning. That's why you saved him, isn't it? You fell in love with him.”

Louis blinked. “I didn't even know until—”

“You didn't know it then, of course. But that's why you saved him. You fell in love.” Zayn was gazing at Louis warmly now.

“Yeah, I suppose I did...” Louis smiled as he thought about it, then he cleared his throat. “Anyway, what's new with you?”

Zayn quietly laughed. “Just the usual. Took a poor family of pups today. Mostly so they wouldn't get lost, you know?”

“I love that dogs go to heaven,” Louis remarked with a smile. “All animals of course, but dogs especially.”

“Yeah. You have a dog now too, huh?” Zayn smiled, though it looked melancholy to Louis. “Must be fun.”

Louis's heart felt heavy. “Zayn...”

Zayn caught eyes with Louis. “What’s that face for?”

Louis swallowed. “Is this fair? Me being happy, and you…”

Zayn got closer to Louis and smiled, looking more natural this time. “I’m fine. And of course it’s fair for you to be happy. You found love. You have a life again. A second chance. Wish you were still able to hang out with me, though. It's gotten bloody boring around Heaven. Azriel's trying to be my new best friend.”

Louis scoffed.

“Don't worry.” Zayn smiled at Louis so big that his eyes scrunched closed. “No one will ever take your place.”

Louis sighed. “I wish you could be here with me, too. Why don't you save a dog one of these days? Get stuck here on Earth like me.”

Zayn laughed. “Right. Then we could all just chill whilst the universe breaks down.”

Louis bit his lip and glanced down.

“I was joking, Louis,” Zayn said as he wrapped an arm around him. “You broke a rule, but the world's still doing quite all right. And you and Liam seem to be doing better than all right. Maybe it was all for the best.”

+

 

After Liam and Louis stopped being idiots, nothing really changed much from before—still the same routines, work, walking Loki, and get-togethers with Niall and Harry—except now there was more hand holding. And more kissing. More kissing in the kitchen. More kissing on the couch. More kissing on the front porch. More kissing in bed. More kissing across the counter in the bakery as Harry scolded them. More kissing when Louis and Liam tackled each other on the pitch during their footie kickabouts.

Louis never knew what this felt like. To be able to walk outside on the street with someone he loved, to reach over, lace their hands together, to stop in the middle of a street and kiss each other. It was something he never thought he would have had, not back in the 1930s. Not for him.

There was the elephant in the room, however, and it didn't help that he, Liam, and Niall all lived under one roof. Or that Niall constantly made jokes about how quiet Liam and Louis must be when they shagged, since he never heard them.

But the truth was that it hadn't happened yet.

They got close sometimes. They'd be kissing, getting real hot and heavy, running their hands up and down each other's bodies and Louis would get aroused at the way Liam's stubble rubbed at his clavicle when Liam sucked lovebites on his neck, but... Liam could always tell. Louis wasn't ready.

Of course, Louis never admitted it and Liam would always back off. He supposed it really wasn't fair to Liam. But how would he react to Louis telling him he was a virgin?

A part of him thought they should just get it over with, but he'd be damned if he had to do it with Niall and Harry overhearing in that tiny house. So Louis convinced Harry to take Niall on a weekend trip, leaving him and Liam all alone. It worked out well enough that Saturday and Sunday would be Liam's last free days on his work schedule rotation that week, too.

Louis wanted their weekend alone to be special—and he wanted to see Liam in a suit again—so they were going on a proper date. Louis argued that they had never been on a proper first date—Liam tricking him into it didn't count and going to restaurants and trying food was something they did even before they realised they had feelings for each other.

“Why do you all of a sudden want to do things 'proper'?” Liam asked with a breath of a laugh.

Louis pursed his lips. “Because! We never do anything special.”

Liam pouted. “I thought all our time was special...”

Louis rolled his eyes. There was no way Liam was going to get the real answer out of him. “I just want to see you in a suit again! Okay?”

Liam fondly smiled at him. “That's all you had to say, Lou. I like you in a suit, too,” he said as he patted Louis's waist.

Louis breathed in deep. “Good. Well, I suppose... if this is proper... we should do something you want to do. Make it a full day.”

Liam blinked. “We always do what I want to do. But... what do you want to do, Louis?”

Louis's eyebrows shot up. “What do _I_ want to do?”

“Yeah. You're the one with the idea of a proper date. What does Louis Tomlinson consider a proper date activity?”

Louis blanked. He hadn't thought of this before.

“What's something you want to do that maybe you've never done before, for whatever reason?” Liam said as he crossed his arms, giving Louis a smug grin.

Louis smiled up at him, then rolled his eyes. “Playing my own cards against me...”

Liam softened his look. “I'm serious. We'll do what you want to do.”

Louis glanced to the side. “Well... I kind of always wanted to... go to an outdoor cinema. You know, like when they have films out in a park or something like that. It's silly and boring.”

“No, it's not!” Liam's eyes were big and he moved closer to Louis. “I think that's a wonderful idea! We can do dinner and a movie! They have that summer series at the park on Saturdays now. Not sure what they're showing but... if you want to go...”

“I'd love to!” Louis exclaimed.

+

 

Liam and Louis both dressed in their  best suits and ties that night, their hair done proper, ties done without flaw. Louis even shaved his beard and put on Armani cologne that Harry had recommended the week before. (Harry had been doing that annoying thing where he smiles like a cat at Louis without saying anything...like he knew exactly what Louis was planning) Liam liked to wear Bleu de Chanel when he dressed up, which Louis loved.

Louis found himself gazing off into nothing as he thought about Liam, only to be broken into consciousness from Liam knocking on the door to check if he was ready to go.

Louis opened the door to see Liam, whose mouth dropped open. He looked Louis up and down. “Wow…”

Louis felt a tingling in his face. “I could say the same about you.” Liam had never looked so handsome, in all-black attire, his hair done slick, his beard trimmed to perfection.

They had gotten ready in separate bathrooms, so this is the first they had seen of each other since being in trackies and t-shirts.

Liam bashfully smiled. “I’m really glad you thought of this proper date.”

Louis smiled back and looked down. “Me, too.”

+

 

So far, so good... Louis thought, as they arrived to the posh restaurant he picked out earlier that week (after doing research online to see which one had the best reviews). He was lucky to get a reservation, he judged from the huge crowd of people waiting in the lobby as he and Liam weaved their way through to the host’s desk.

They were seated in a nice, secluded booth and Louis felt good about it until he realised that once they were done with dinner, they were going to watch a film, and then after that they would go home...and this was really going to be his only chance to have alone time with Liam. He couldn’t mess it up.

But much like their first actual date, Louis's nerves got the better of him and he downed nearly an entire bottle of champagne before the food arrived.

“Are you all right?” Liam softly asked him.

Louis creased his brow. “Yes, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well, it's just... you only drink like this when you get nervous. Or when you're watching footie with Niall. And you seem to get high-strung about that, too, actually.”

“Liam, I'm fine. Just loosening up,” Louis said with a shrug.

Liam tilted his head and smiled. “Do you really need loosening up with me?”

Louis gulped. Liam looked so attractive, and he didn’t want to think about how that face would look in bed. So naturally, he did think about it.

“No. No, I don't need loosening up!” Louis breathed out through his mouth and closed his eyes. “Proper date. We are on a proper date!” he said, mostly to himself. He pointed a finger at Liam and narrowed his eyes. “Speaking of proper, I am not going to kiss you until we get home.”

Liam softly laughed. “How chivalrous of you.”

The rest of dinner went well, though Louis was still buzzed and anxious by the time they left.

“Off to the outdoor cinema!” he exclaimed as he hooked his arm in Liam's and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Liam laughed. “Thought you weren't going to kiss me until we got home.”

“I can kiss you on the cheek! That’s proper!” Louis protested.

“Where do these ‘proper’ rules even come from?” Liam giggled. “Or are you just making them up on the spot?”

Louis cosied up to Liam's arm, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. “Liam, Liam, Liam... I am a gentleman. Gentlemen kiss on the cheek. Or would you rather I kiss your hand?” He picked up Liam's hand and pressed his lips to it. “You have such beautiful, strong hands.”

Liam was blushing when Louis returned his gaze.

Louis looked back ahead of him to see if they had arrived to the park yet, and they had, but—the grass was empty, the lights were dim, and there was no film to be found.

“Hey, wait, why's there no one here? Are we at the right spot?” Louis whipped around, hoping to see that they were just lost.

“There's a sign.” Liam pointed. “The film’s been cancelled due to wind. Darn.”

Louis’s heart stuttered as he felt his face grow taut. “What? That's not fair!”

“Well, it happens, I guess.” Liam shrugged. “We can go home or do something else you'd like.”

Louis stared wide-eyed into nothing. Home. That meant sex with Liam might happen even sooner. He couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. But if they did something else... the problem is that he can't think of doing anything else. He just wants to be with Liam and his buzzed brain can't think far enough to plan.

“What do you want to do?” Louis asked him.

“I just want to be with you,” Liam replied with a warm squeeze of his hand.

Louis sighed with a shuddering groan. He turned away from Liam.

“What's the matter?”

“This day has been shit, hasn't it?” Louis moaned.

“No, of course not!” Liam protested.

“Yes it has!” Louis argued. “We're not even having fun. The restaurant was so posh and the food wasn't that great and I'm a bit drunk and now the film’s been cancelled and we don't have anything to do and... are you even having fun?”

Liam moved forward and grabbed both of Louis's hands. “Yes. I am. I always have fun with you.”

Louis pulled away and turned, crossing his arms. “Face it, we've had more fun than this before. I'm just... shit at actually planning things.” He turned around to face Liam. “I wanted it to be perfect. Like you.”

“Louis... We don't need a 'perfect' date. And I'm not perfect, either, for that matter!”

“Yes, you are!” Louis protested. “You always know the right thing to say, the right thing to do... you always know how to make me feel...” Louis stopped and noticed Liam had his brow screwed together, like he was deep in thought about this.

Liam blinked at Louis. “What makes you think I want a perfect date? I like imperfection! I like us just the way we are! I like all the stupid things we do and the messes we get ourselves in! I even like picking up Loki's dog poo with you! Some of my favorite times with you.”

Louis giggled, then fondly smiled at Liam.

Liam returned a warm look. “No, you're not perfect, and I'm not perfect, but I am perfectly happy with you.”

Louis swallowed as he stared at Liam. “I love you” is what he wanted to say next. Except he hadn't said it out loud to Liam before. At least, not that specific string of words.

And why hadn't he? He wants to shout it for the entire world to hear. Only...

“I made a mistake,” Louis blurted out. Liam's brow furrowed. “I don't want to be drunk. Such an idiot!

“It's fine if you're drunk,” Liam replied.

“No, it's not! Because I need you to know that everything I feel, it's not because I'm drunk!”

Liam stared at him steadily. “I know.”

“You know?” Louis’s throat grew dry.

Liam smiled. “At least, I think I know.” He looked down and breathed out a laugh.

Louis swallowed, trying to gather his courage.

“But we don’t have to say anything until you’re sober,” Liam continued.

Louis smiled. Why was Liam always so good to him?

“Liam, I…” Louis started, swallowing as he stared up at him.

“Yeah?” Liam questioned, his eyes growing wider.

“I… I think we should go home,” Louis finally said, closing his eyes and breathing in deep.

Liam nodded. “Okay, we’ll go home then.”

Louis reached forward and took Liam’s hand into his. Liam smiled that cheek-smooshing smile of his.

Louis grinned back. “I’m sorry I’m shit at planning dates.”

“What are you talking about? This is great,” Liam told him before he leaned forward, like he was going to kiss him.

Louis put a hand up to his mouth, so Liam ended up kissing his palm with his eyes closed.

“Er—what?” Liam squeaked.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Proper date, remember? Can’t kiss till we get home.”

Liam smirked. “Like you could last that long.”

Louis narrowed his eyes as his cheeks flamed. “I can!”

Liam chuckled. “Right then…”

“Let’s just get home quick,” Louis said as he stalked forward, lips pulling into a grin that Liam couldn’t see.

+

 

After they got home, Louis went to the loo several times and drank two entire bottles of water before he convinced himself that he was no longer feeling the numbness or daze that usually came with alcohol. He even splashed cold water on his face and jumped up and down for half a minute to make himself feel sober.

“You're absolutely mental, you know that?” Liam chuckled from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Shut up, Liam!” Louis barked as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair.

“But I love that about you!” Liam wailed.

Louis smiled to himself, not that Liam could see. He finally opened the door to see Liam reclining on the edge of the bed, his legs spread and his tie loosened as he stared at Louis. He had already taken off his jacket and his dress shirt was opened at the top, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Strands of hair fell across his forehead, looking a bit tousled. Louis had never felt more lust in his life.

Louis shut his eyes and moaned, “Fuck me...”

“Is that a request?” Liam asked.

Louis opened his eyes and gulped, his heart racing. He knew where this could go. His dick definitely knew where this could go, fattening up in his pants. His heart was racing.

Louis met Liam’s gaze, and there was something burning in Liam’s eyes, too. A slyness to the curve of his mouth as he grinned at Louis.

Louis swallowed, then picked up his chin as he squared his shoulders. “Get over here.”

“Are we sober, yet?” Liam asked as he picked himself up from the bed.

“I don't know—probably—but I don't care—I just can't stay away from you anymore, not when you look like that.” He  stepped forward and dragged Liam in for a kiss that was hot, messy and rushed. They bumped into the wall and Louis would have stumbled if not for Liam’s arms holding him there.

Louis sighed as Liam dragged his lips from his jaw to his neck and ground against his thigh. Louis brought him back up for a biting kiss, tugging at the tie on his neck. Liam slipped his tongue into Louis's mouth and continued to grind at him until Louis felt stoked into a flame. He curled a hand tight around Liam’s tie and sucked hard on his lower lip, making Liam moan—out of pain, out of pleasure, either was his guess—then they separated just long enough to give each other a knowing glance.

Liam gave Louis a quick kiss before he sank down to his knees and began to undo Louis's trousers.

"Liam, wait..." Louis whimpered as he grasped the wall behind him.

"What is it? Did you want me to—sorry." Liam backed off and stood back up, his eyes looking down with that puppy-like guilt.

"No, no, no," Louis protested as he brought Liam's face up with both hands. "It's just... I need to tell you. I've never done this before."

"Sex with a bloke?" Liam asked.

"Sex. Period.” Louis breathed out a short, nervous laugh.

"Oh..." Liam said, his eyes widening.

"It's just... back home, I wasn't able to be out and I never met anyone who I wanted to... well, until you. And I’ve wanted to, but…” He swallowed, feeling himself shake as he spoke, “But I'm scared because you deserve the best and I don't think I'd be very good at it.”

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked as he cupped a hand to Louis’s cheek. Then he pressed a kiss to his mouth. “That's impossible.”

Louis smiled back, the pressure lifted a bit. Liam was so wonderful, why was he ever so scared of what his reaction would be?

Liam lowered his eyes. “Though, I suppose you do want your first time to be a bit more... special.”

Louis shook his head and laughed. "Liam, every moment I share with you is special. I mean, what could be more special than being with someone I love?”

Liam grinned. "So... do you still want to do this?"

Louis hesitated, feeling his heart pound against his chest. His lower region seemed to say yes to that question. And as he looked into Liam’s eyes again, he knew that he wanted Liam, wanted him in every way.

"Yes," he finally said in a shaky voice. "Yes,” he repeated more steadily.

"Come on," Liam said as he grabbed his hand. He brought Louis over to the bed and gestured for Louis to sit down. Louis looked up at him, waiting as he attempted to catch his breath.

Liam moved slowly, caressing a palm along the side of Louis's face, catching a bit of his hair with his fingertips. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Louis's cheeks tingled at that and at the way Liam looked into his eyes and over the rest of the face with so much intent, truly studying the details of it. Louis glanced down, feeling so vulnerable because he's never had anyone look at him like this, see the barest parts of him and look at him with such adoration. Liam's eyes looked like they were made out of shining honey and bore into Louis with so much warmth, he couldn't help but smile and feel like his heart was going to swell out of his chest.

Liam caressed Louis's hair again and kissed his cheek, then his brow, his eyelids, his nose, his mouth, his chin, and even his ears. Louis grinned and giggled at the feathery touches of Liam's plush lips against his skin.

Liam stopped to whisper at Louis’s neck. “Louis, if I could, I would kiss your heart and your soul and all the beautiful parts of your mind that I love so much—but I can't, so I'll just have to do with every inch of your body. Which happens to be very aesthetically pleasing, too.”

Louis grinned. “That’s really…quite soppy, isn’t it Liam?”

Liam looked up and gave Louis a bashful grimace.

Louis giggled and pressed a quick kiss to Liam’s nose. “But I feel the same way.”

Liam smiled and kissed him on the lips this time. He began to undo the buttons on Louis’s shirt, tracing the trail with his fingers, and then his lips and teeth. The tingling and tickling sensations made Louis smile from ear to ear as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He felt waves of pleasure as Liam's lips and stubble brushed and rubbed against his bare skin. Particularly when Liam decided to bite and softly suck at his nipples, Louis shivered and felt the heat go straight to his cock.

Liam continued with his thorough display of affection until Louis was stripped down to just his pants. Then he knelt down, kissing his way up Louis’s legs as he moved in close, stroking up his thighs before gripping them firmly. He pressed his lips and teeth against Louis's inner thigh and sucked for a few seconds before letting go and looking back at him with a fond gaze.

Louis shut his eyes as he let out a gasp of a moan. “God, you're going to kill me before we even do it.”

Liam softly giggled, then brought his fingers to the band of Louis's boxer-briefs. He looked up at Louis with a swallow.

"Is this okay?" Liam asked. Louis opened his eyes to see him looking up with wide eyes, his brow slightly tensed.

Louis nodded, his heart pounding. "Yes, it's okay."

Liam smiled, then lowered his eyes as he pulled the pants down, Louis assisting by picking up his hips from the bed. After Liam swiped the pants from Louis's ankles, he moved in close, brushing his nose and lips against Louis's inner thighs, forcing moans out of him again. Liam gently grasped the base of Louis's cock and opened his mouth wide to take him in. A whine escaped Louis's lips as he brought a hand to his mouth, watching as Liam's lips effortlessly eased around him.

Liam held Louis firmly at the hip as he slowly worked his mouth on him. His eyes were closed as he sighed with satisfaction. Louis felt himself unravel bit by bit with each new sensation from Liam's lips and tongue. He had to grasp the bedsheets to contain himself. Liam took him in deeper, until the tip of Louis's cock hit the back of his throat.

Louis gasped as he jerked his hips up, and he grasped at Liam's hair. “Fuck. Liam... _Fuck_ , _that feels good!_ ”

Liam hummed in satisfaction as he sucked harder and flicked his tongue with more frequency, forcing Louis to let out louder, sharper moans. Louis was losing himself more and more, eyes shut as he bit at his lower lip enough to hurt. He brought his hands from the bedsheets and clenched his fingers tight into Liam's hair as Liam picked up the pace on his cock. Louis turned his fingernails into his own palms to keep from accidentally scratching Liam.

He felt like he was literally going to fall apart, having lost control over his body and the loud desperate sounds that came out of his mouth. He helplessly bucked his hips forward as Liam continued to steadily suck him off. Liam took the hint and caressed a hand up Louis's thigh until he reached the smooth round of Louis's arse and dug his fingers into the soft skin.

That did it.

"Li—" Louis couldn't even say Liam's full name before he broke into a loud cry.

He fell apart with one hand grasping the bedsheets and the other clinging into Liam's hair. His thighs clenched tight and his feet rose up from the ground as he erupted with Liam's mouth still latched onto him. Liam stroked Louis through it, allowing him to come in his mouth and swallowing it down.

When Liam finally pulled off of Louis, he looked up at him with a soft gaze. Louis was already looking down at him, his eyes heavily lidded, his entire body slack and buzzing with pleasure.

"Come here," Louis whispered as he limply stretched out his hand. Liam brought himself up on Louis's thighs to meet him at eye-level.

Louis stroked at the damp hair on Liam's forehead and kissed him soft and slow.

"How was that?" Liam said as they broke apart, foreheads together now.

Louis let his mouth hang open, at a loss of words to describe what might be the most euphoric experience of his life.

"It was good?" Liam asked, his thick eyebrows tensed and waiting for approval.

"It was perfect," Louis finally said. "You're perfect. You..." he bit his lip, looking at Liam.

"I what?" Liam asked, smiling.

"I love you," Louis told him. He laughed shortly, thumb brushing along Liam’s jawline. “I don't know if it's all right to be this soppy your first time getting a blow job but—I love you, Liam. You make me so happy. I love you.”

"It’s not soppy at all! I love you, too, Louis—I love you so much!" Liam rushed forward and gave him a kiss that was more rough than tender, but full of desire. Louis let Liam support most of his weight, as he was still weak from his orgasm. He didn't mind being squeezed tight between Liam's strong arms, his hand wrapped around Liam's neck.

"Your turn," Louis hushed out as he pulled away from Liam and drew his hands to Liam's collar to undo the buttons. "I might not be good at—"

"Shh!" Liam had put a finger over Louis's lips.

Louis grinned and pressed a kiss to Liam's finger. "I want to give you the best."

"You already are."

Louis leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he continued to undo the buttons on his shirt. He kissed his way down Liam's chest and spent extra time on the scars from the defibrillator all those months ago, literal symbols of what brought Louis to Liam. Liam interrupted Louis and cupped his jaw as he leaned forward to give him a deep kiss. Louis pulled away and bit at his lip.

“Ow,” Liam protested.

“Be patient,” Louis told him with a wicked grin. Liam smiled and heaved out a breath as Louis stripped his shirt off between love bites and then got down onto his knees to pull his trousers off. He drew his hands up Liam's thighs and pressed his fingers into the tender parts on the inside. Liam jumped up and giggled.

“Stop—that tickled!”

Louis giggled back. “I know. You're so sensitive there...” He glanced back toward Liam's crotch and could see his cock protruding from his pants. He gulped.

“Well... you're certainly happy to see me,” Louis remarked, the only thing he could do to calm his nerves. He wanted to do this well for Liam.

Louis settled on his knees as he reached forward and began to pull down Liam’s pants. His cock was already dripping wet, his pants damp. “Jesus, Liam...”

“Sorry, I...” Liam swallowed, his cheeks growing red. “I just... you have no idea what you do to me...”

Louis smiled up at Liam as he tugged the pants all the way down to his ankles. “All right, well... tell me where you want my mouth, Liam.”

Liam's eyes grew bigger, speechless as the red deepened in his cheeks.

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Are you blushing? After what you just did to my cock?”

Liam ducked his head down and nervously chuckled. “I don't know, I'm kind of nervous. Would it be weird to say that this feels like the first time?”

“Good, then you can pretend I won't be bad at it.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows.

“Louis...” Liam frowned. “Not helping.”

“Sorry. Will this help?” Louis reached up and pressed a biting kiss to Liam's inner thigh.

Liam whimpered. “Ugh, yes! Erm, well, I'm only nervous because... I've never had sex with anyone I've loved. Not like this, anyway. I didn't know I could ever love anyone like this.”

Louis swallowed as he caught Liam's gaze, warm and bright like a fire. He grabbed Liam by the chin and planted a kiss on his mouth.

“Tell me where to put my mouth,” Louis hushed out as they parted and he settled back onto his knees.

Liam breathed out heavily as he looked down at Louis.

“Liam, tell me what you want me to do,” Louis ordered again, pointedly arching an eyebrow.

“I want your mouth on my cock,” Liam gasped out.

Louis started to get hard again just from hearing Liam say that.

“Okay,” he grinned. He moved in close, just millimeters away from the glistening tip of Liam's cock. “Is this what you want?”

Liam whined into a giggle. “I can't tell if this is the worst or best thing you can do to me right now!”

Louis grinned up at him, still a bit nervous, though the laughter eased him.

He felt a hand stroke his hair and cup his ear. He looked up to Liam, whose eyes gazed down at him with so much affection. Liam softly brought his fingers through his hair. "I love you."

Louis smiled at this, then he turned his attention back to Liam's cock. He grabbed hold of the base, then licked at the tip, easing it into his mouth. Liam sharply breathed out and shut his eyes as Louis took more of him.

"Fuck, Louis," Liam whispered as his grip on Louis's hair tightened. "You trying to make me set a record?"

Louis's eyes gleamed in delight as he hollowed his cheeks and slid his mouth deeper. Liam whimpered as Louis began to suck him off at a slow, steady rhythm. After a half minute, Liam involuntarily bucked his hips forward, biting down on his lip as he tried to control his pelvis.

“You feel so fucking good, Lou…” Liam whined and swallowed before grunting out again. Louis went slower and sucked a bit harder, getting used to the stretched feeling of his mouth, making sure to breathe, Liam’s taste taking over all other senses. It made Louis feel good to know that he made Liam desperate—the needy, occasional thrust of Liam's cock hitting the back of his throat. Liam was clearly trying to be careful and he had gently grasped the back of Louis's head, fingers threading into his hair, more to keep himself steady—he still let Louis take the lead.

“You're fucking amazing, Lou,” Liam whispered out, eyes shut and his head thrown back as he swallowed. It made Louis shudder and his heart nearly burst; Liam's fingers in his hair, his beautiful face, his taste, his love, altogether in one instant. Louis never guessed how amazing it could feel to be on the giving side of this.

"Lou, I'm gonna come," Liam moaned as he tapped on Louis's shoulder and his hips spasmed with another wild thrust. "You don't have to—"

Louis growled in negation as he sucked even harder, forcing Liam to break into a loud groan as he came in his mouth. Louis held him fast by the hips as his legs twitched and he bowed forward, grasping Louis by the shoulders now. After he was finished, Louis slowly slid his mouth off of Liam, then licked his lips in a circular motion to catch the leftover come. He did this without taking his eyes from Liam's dark, blissed out pupils.

“Fuck, Louis...” Liam breathlessly slurred.

Louis propped himself up on Liam's thighs, then gave him a sweet peck on the lips. After a half minute more of recovery on either end, they both reclined on the bed and lied naked, wrapped into one another. As soon as Liam seemed to have come back from his orgasm, he pressed a soft kiss onto Louis's neck. In return, Louis kissed Liam's sweat-glistening brow.

"Was I good?" Louis asked.

"The best," Liam sighed out as he closed his eyes and brought Louis into another kiss. He leaned his forehead onto Louis’s forehead as he pulled off his lips. “I love you.”

Louis smiled and pressed his forehead back into Liam’s. “I love you.”

+

 

Louis cannot recall having ever woken up feeling happier than he did the next morning.

Liam was still asleep, pressed to his back, an arm wrapped around Louis's middle. Louis's head was nestled into Liam's throat, and as soon as he realized that this was not a dream and neither was the night before, he placed a hand on Liam's arm and gently squeezed, closing his eyes in bliss as a grin stretched itself across his lips. He contentedly sighed as he focused on every centimeter of his skin that touched Liam's. He wanted to turn around to see him, but he also wanted to stay in this moment as long as he could. So he stayed still until he felt that Liam had slept enough. Then he pressed himself further back into Liam, brushing his naked arse onto Liam's dick.

“Mmm...” Liam leisurely groaned. “You're not going to let me rest, are you?”

"I'm hungry," Louis said as he poked at Liam.

“Good morning to you, too,” Liam sighed as he kept his eyes closed.

“Make me breakfast.”

“Shower first.”

Louis didn't complain because having a shower meant having shower sex with Liam. After getting each other off and washing up for real, they finally put on clothes and raced each other downstairs to get to the kitchen. They both made breakfast together and shared a few kisses and pinches along the way.

"Don't you just love food?!" Louis exclaimed with his mouth sloshing full of half-chewed waffles.

Liam laughed, mouth wide open. "You're a bloody pig!"

Louis noshed his teeth with even more vulgarity in response. "But you love me! So you're in love with a pig!"

Liam softly grinned at him. "Yes, I am."

Louis quieted his chewing as he felt himself blush. Was that ever going to be a thing he got control over?

"What should we do today?" Liam asked Louis. "I have to go into work tomorrow. I don't want to waste any more time I have with you."

"Maybe we could stay in..." Louis suggested, looking up at Liam from under his fringe.

Liam looked to the side and sighed. ”Niall's coming back today."

"So text Harry. Tell him to keep Niall busy," Louis responded with cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Yes, let's just announce to Harry that we'll be having sex all day."

Louis shrugged. "Or you could do that. Works just as well."

Liam pursed his lips even though his eyes twinkled at that.

Louis wrinkled his nose at Liam.

Liam giggled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Louis briefly glanced down, then smiled. "I should be asking that."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Once they finished eating, Liam and Louis got up to wash the dishes together, flicking soap and water at each other in the meantime. And eventually, it turned into kissing.

“Let's go back to bed,” Louis whispered as he sucked at the birthmark on Liam's neck. Liam groaned and closed his eyes as he threw his head back.

“Shit, you're going to kill me,” Liam sighed as Louis ran a hand under the hem of his shirt to grab at his waist.

Louis continued to suck his way down Liam's neck when they were interrupted by a bark.

“Oh—Loki!” Liam gasped out.

Louis sighed and broke from Liam to look down at the little dog that was pattering his feet on the kitchen cupboards and still barking at them both.

Louis met Liam's gaze with a laugh. “Fine. I'll wait.”

Louis usually enjoyed the long walks/play dates with Loki and Liam in the park, but today he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so he could get back to touching Liam. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him, or the muscles that protruded through his shirt, or the curves of his leg and arse through his trackies. It must have been mutual, because on the way home, Liam let his hand trail down just above the curve of Louis's arse and he pressed his fingers under the hem of his shirt and into his bare hip as he gave him a heavy look.

Louis's heart rate quickened as he felt his dick twitch. He swallowed, “So, I'll text Harry, yeah?”

Liam smiled, something smug this time. “Text Harry, love.”

+

 

With Loki barred from the upstairs level by the gate on the staircase, Liam and Louis had four hours of uninterrupted sex interspersed between bouts of sleep to recover. Sex was something completely new to Louis and he was lucky that he had Liam, so willing to try anything, so willing to give him anything he wanted, so that they experimented with different positions, different touches, different ways of showing how much they wanted each other. Maybe it was a bit much, considering the first time he had sex was only the night prior, but it was like Louis had finally found a way to release that physical, intense emotion in his chest that Liam always seemed to provoke in him. Finally burst that dam of emotions—in a very good way.

Louis was lying with his head hanging backwards from the bed, fucked out and blissed out as Liam lied at the other end of the bed, both of them naked and lethargic.

“M'hungry...” Louis muttered.

Liam weakly laughed. “Well, we have had quite the workout today. Probably more than you exercise in a week.”

“Shut up, Leem,” Louis muttered as he attempted to pick himself up. He crawled over to where Liam lied and smiled down at him before nestling into his side. Liam curled an arm around him as he sent him a smile back.

“I love you,” Liam told him.

“I love you,” Louis softly replied before he leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

Ten minutes later, they took Loki for a walk on the way to get Chinese takeout. They brought it back home to eat while they all sat on the couch, curled into one another as they watched a few movies.

Louis doesn’t remember ever feeling contentment quite like this. He never wanted it to end.

At 11 o’clock, Loki having already dozed off to sleep on Liam’s lap, they finally retired to Liam's bed for the night.

“I hate that you have to leave to go to work in a few hours,” Louis mumbled against Liam's jaw before pressing a kiss into it.

“Me, too. Don't want to go,” Liam mumbled into Louis's hair. “I want to just stay like this.”

“Me, too.”

They lied in silence, wrapped into one another before they both drifted to sleep. It was almost enough to make Louis forget that this hadn't always been his life.

Almost.

Until the guilt crept in at 5am, once Liam left his side in bed and began to get dressed for work. In the pre-dawn darkness, it became apparent once more that Louis only had this life because he broke the rules. His punishment for saving Liam's life had become a blessing. And it was only a matter of time before someone above found out. What would happen then? Could they take this life away from him?

“Sorry for waking you up, Lou,” Liam said before pressing a swift kiss to his lips.

“I don't mind,” Louis hummed out.

Liam gently chuckled, then he sighed. “Wish I didn't have to leave you...”

“Then quit,” Louis joked.

"I'll see you later tonight. I love you," Liam said as he bent down and kissed Louis again.

"I love you," Louis replied, fighting to keep a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis had many questions and uncertainties to think about that he couldn't get an answer for.

Zayn was MIA, probably out of town and too busy to come to him for advice. Not that he'd asked. Usually Zayn would visit him on his own, and he hadn't yet this week. Louis didn't want to bother him if he was busy with actual Angel of Death duty. He was also paranoid that maybe keeping in contact with Zayn might increase the risk of Liam being taken from him or vice versa.

But it was going to be Liam's birthday soon, and although Louis had grown fearful of what might happen to him and Liam if the angels above knew they were in love, he had to plan for his gift.

So he tried to keep himself busy with the bakery. But just his luck, business was slow that week.

He and Harry were listening to Fleetwood Mac and Louis kept trying to figure out what the lyrics of one song meant. “Thunder only happens when it rains...” and of course it was a sad song. Why did he let Harry choose the music?

“Oi, lads!” Niall cheerfully greeted as he walked in, much to Louis's relief.

He perched his black ray bans on top of his swirls of blonde hair as he beamed like the sun. He was wearing a short-sleeve, collared button-down and black skinny jeans, what he usually wore at work. Harry had mentioned on more than one occasion how he loved those shirts that were tight at Niall's toned biceps, which Niall was apparently proud of. Harry thought it was endearing.

Louis found them both sickeningly endearing.

“Hello, Niall!” Louis greeted.

Harry all but hopped over the counter to meet him in a kiss. Niall laughed against his mouth and grabbed at his waist.

Louis couldn't help but look on bitterly at their happiness. Niall and Harry never had to worry that someone could take it away. They didn't have to worry about breaking the rules or the universe just to be happy. They just needed each other.

“Want to try some of the cakes?” Harry asked as he grinned at Niall.

“Duh!” Niall giggled. As Harry went back to get the cakes from the fridge, Niall glanced over at Louis. “What's wrong, Lou?”

“Huh?” Louis blinked rapidly and looked at Niall, who had that slight tense in his brow, steady look in his blue eyes.

“I shoulda thought that since you and Liam finally shagged, you'd be buzzing for weeks,” Niall chuckled.

Louis couldn't help but blush at that. “Fuck off, Niall.”

Niall looked genuinely offended when he backed up, hands in front of him. “Sorry, mate. Damn, something really got you down.”

“What's going on?” Harry asked, blinking in between Niall and Louis, holding two small cakes on a platter.

Louis sighed. “Nothing. Just... not feeling too well today, I guess.”

“You want to leave early?” Harry asked, gazing at Louis with concern.

Louis groaned. He should have known better than to lie about that. “No, Haz. I'm not ill. Besides, I'd rather be here with you.”

“Things are going well for you and Liam, though, right?” Harry asked.

Louis softly smiled. “Yeah. Better than ever.” And he was being honest. Even though he was personally feeling anxious about the stability of their relationship, he hadn't acted any differently with Liam. They were still kissing and cuddling as often and sleeping together every night Liam didn't work. Only shagging when they were certain Niall wouldn't overhear. Trying their hardest to keep quiet when they couldn't restrain themselves.

It was almost enough to make Louis forget, is the thing. When he was with Liam, all his fears went away. He didn't have time to think about “what if”s when he was too busy being in the moment with Liam. It was only when he was separated from Liam that he had all the time to think about his precarious situation. _Their_ precarious situation.

Niall took a seat on top of one of the small tables with a piece of cake in hand. “So the surprise party's still going on next weekend, right?”

“Get off the table, Ni,” Harry grumbled. Niall rolled his eyes, then sat in the chair as he munched on the cake.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, Liam's surprise birthday party is still going on.”

“Liam's family knows about you and him, though, right?”

Louis shrugged. “Yeah, I think. I mean, they know I've been living with you both and I think Liam’s sister Ruth might know. She's the one I've been talking to to set up this whole thing.”

“Haven't spoken to Mummy Payne, then, yet?” Harry asked, smirk on his mouth.

“Well, it feels weird to talk to his mother before formally introducing myself,” Louis protested.

“So old fashioned. Such a gentleman,” Niall gushed.

Louis glared at him. “I just want to do things proper. After all, it's one thing to have a new flatmate or a new boyfriend, but to have both at the same time... well, that's... what would they think?”

“You think they won't accept you?” Harry asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Louis sighed. “Well... what if they don't like me? If Liam was my son... I'd want him to have the best.”

“They'll love you,” Harry assured. “Like we all do.”

Louis smiled at him.

“Yeah, and if they don't know about you, it's on Liam, not you!” Niall added. “I'm sure once they see how happy you've made him, they'll be whacking him for not taking you up there immediately to introduce the man he'll be marrying!”

Louis's cheeks heated at this.

“Aww, look, you've made him blush!” Harry pointed out as he grinned to Niall.

“Shut up!” Louis snapped. “You're both an old married couple anyway!”

Niall and Harry kept laughing as Louis threw small kitchen towels at them.

+

 

Louis had been negotiating back and forth with Liam’s sister to coordinate a surprise party back at his family’s home in Wolverhampton. He wanted as much family and friends to be there, to have all his favourite food and a magnificent cake there for him, and all the party activities that Liam’s childlike heart was sure to love—he just wanted him to have the best day ever full of love and light. Of course, Liam wasn’t going to know about any of this. For all he knew, he was just going to go up to Wolverhampton to have a birthday dinner with his parents and to introduce Louis.

Ruth was all too willing to help and to keep it a secret from Liam—though he wasn’t sure they knew about him and Liam being together, so he was doing all of this as a friend, as far as she knew. It was something that warmed Louis’s heart to know that Liam actually did come from a family who loved him. That made this feel more real, made Liam seem more real—like he wasn’t just his imagination or a dream. Not that Louis could ever imagine or dream up someone as wonderful as Liam. Could never have imagined someone like Liam would love him back.

Which was why he was all the more nervous to meet his family. Would he live up to their expectations? And a wonderful person like Liam must come from a family of wonderful people, how would they ever—

“You know, if you've been worrying this much, you could have called.”

Louis glanced around looking for the voice and realized that Zayn was sitting next to him on the futon.

“Zayn, how did you—am I dreaming?” Louis asked. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep.

Zayn shrugged. “You were so lost in thought you dozed off. Or, it’ll look like that to anyone in the real world.” He grinned, but then it fell. “Been back in town a couple days. You've been... You haven't been sleeping good.”

Louis bitterly laughed.

Zayn sadly looked at him. “You want to talk about it?”

Louis sighed, picking at the fabric of the futon like if it were real. “I’ve been having these dreams. Liam dies. It's different every time, but it feels so real,” Louis solemnly told Zayn.

Zayn furrowed his brow. “They’re just nightmares, Lou. But… What's got you so worried?”

Louis rested his chin onto his knees. “I love him. I love Liam so much, but now... now there's the possibility that he'll be taken away from me. I can't handle that, Zayn. I don't want to lose him.”

Zayn reached a hand over and stroked the back of Louis’s hair. “You can't live like that, Louis. Everyone dies eventually. But if we dwelt on it every day of our lives, then we'd be missing out on the joy that being with loved ones brings. We wouldn't truly be living.”

“I'm not just talking about eventually, Zayn.” Louis looked up at him. “I am an Angel of Death who fell from grace to be punished. If the angels upstairs know I fell in love with Liam, and that I was happy with him, then—”

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “You think Liam's in danger?”

“I broke the rules Zayn. I don't deserve a happy ending. They're going to take him away from me,” Louis said with a shudder.

Zayn frowned. “They can't do anything to Liam. That would be interfering with Fate. And even Death can't interfere with Fate.”

Louis crossed his arms. “Well, I already interfered with Fate. Liam's not even supposed to be alive! What if they—”

“Fate always has a design. Even when things get messed up. Liam has a different Fate now. So do other people affected by that change. But the rules still apply: no angel can interfere,” Zayn told Louis with a steadying gaze.

“You sound so certain,” Louis muttered.

Zayn flicked an eyebrow up at Louis. “I've been in the business about 400 years longer than you, mate. I know my shit.” Then he softened his gaze. “They won't do anything to Liam, Louis. That would be murder.”

“Then they'll take _me_ away from him,” Louis sighed as his chest ached. “If they knew about us... they wouldn't let me be happy. This was a punishment. I'm supposed to be repenting—and instead I'm happy! It's not right!”

“You never deserved a punishment in the first place!” Zayn argued.

“Please, Zayn, you're only saying that because you're my friend.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “Exactly! I'm your best friend, who knows you better than any other angel in Heaven—and I know what kind of a heart you have. You deserve to be happy.”

“Not like that will matter if anyone else finds out about me and Liam.” Louis heaved a deep sigh, blinking away tears that welled up in his eyes. “I was a fool to think I could just be in Liam's life and not face any consequences. Zayn, how could I be so stupid? How could I let myself fall in love?”

Zayn gently placed a hand on Louis's shoulder. “You're not stupid! And falling in love isn't stupid—it's amazing. Tell me this isn't the happiest you've ever been.”

Louis remained silent. He really was the happiest he'd ever been. Although now he was in as much agony.

Louis shook his head. “Maybe this _is_ suffering. Being in love. Knowing that at any moment, he could be taken away from me. Knowing it will hurt so much when it happens.”

Zayn rubbed the back of Louis's neck. “Don't worry so much, brother. Nothing's going to happen to you or Liam. Not while I'm around.”

Louis looked up at him. “Thanks, Zayn.”

“Remember, I'm always watching over you, Louis.”

“Even when Liam and I are shagging?” Louis smiled.

“Don't be gross,” Zayn muttered as he ruffled his hand through his hair.

+

 

“You okay?” Liam asked.

It was the day before his birthday and they had just packed their things into Liam's car for the weekend, including Loki—who was excitedly prancing in the backseat.

“Yeah, of course!” Louis answered, smiling at him as he settled into his seat.

Liam blinked at him, not smiling back. “Are you nervous or...?”

Louis breathed out a laugh. There were a bunch of things he was nervous about.

“My family is going to love you,” Liam told him in a gentle tone.

Louis smiled again. Better to keep the conversation towards something he could actually talk about. “You sure? I mean, what have you told them about me?”

“That you're wonderful.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Do they know I live with you?”

Liam tilted his head. “Well, yes... I just haven't told them it's you yet.”

Louis’s smile dropped. “Wait. So… they know I’m living with you?”

Liam winced. “Yes.”

“…but they don’t know that I’m your boyfriend?” Louis asked, breathing out a laugh.

Liam grimaced and shut his eyes. “I know, I’m so sorry! It’s just…”

Louis sighed as his heart kicked up again, his chest aching. “No, it’s all right, just… Well, is there a… is there a reason that you didn’t tell them?”

“Louis, I just need to explain—” Liam said as he placed a hand on his arm. “They know  I have a boyfriend.”

Louis perked up an eyebrow.

“They know I have a boyfriend, and they know that I have a flatmate. They just don’t know it’s the same person.”

Louis furrowed his brow, feeling better and more confused at the same time. “So… do they know my name?”

“They know a lot about you. I’ve told them I have a boyfriend and they know how wonderful he is, I just… haven’t told them the name. But they know I have a flatmate named Louis and they’re gonna put it all together when I bring you…” Liam looked down. “It was stupid of me—I just—I didn’t want them worrying about me falling in love with someone I live with—and so quickly. Not that I think it was too quick! And I love you, I’m so in love with you and I’ve never—” Liam’s face was flushed and he was stuttering over his words.

Louis gently smiled at him, then placed a hand over his. “It’s all right Liam, breathe.”

Liam took in a huge breath and smiled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I think I understand,” Louis told him.

“Anyway, I was going to properly introduce you today and explain everything! So that they’d know they never had anything to worry about.” Liam was smiling so earnestly.

“Liam, I love you, and… we’re going to have the best weekend. You’re going to have the best birthday.” Louis reached forward and gave him a kiss.

“I love you, too,” Liam replied as he broke away. “And I promise, I won’t ever do something so stupid like that again. They’re going to love you, anyway! How could they not?”

Louis smiled as he settled back into his seat. He hoped Liam was right.

 

+

 

Wolverhampton was a little over two hours of a drive away, but it felt shorter to Louis, who had hoped to prolong the journey so he could have more time to prepare. Even with the reassurance from earlier, he still felt like he was going to brick it, just thinking of meeting Liam’s family. He kept himself occupied with entertaining Loki during the drive and Liam played car DJ, Louis surprising him with how much he had absorbed, able to sing along to the most current radio hits.

When they arrived to Liam’s family’s house, Louis immediately made himself busy by connecting a leash to Loki’s collar and took him out from the backseat. “You know, Loki’s been in the car for a while, maybe we should go for a walk—”

“You’re not running away now,” Liam said as he walked forward and gently placed his hands on Louis’s shoulders. He smiled. “They’ll love you, because I love you.”

Louis crookedly smiled, then he took in a deep breath. “Well, we’ll have to get this over with soon anyway, right? You sure we can’t still book a hotel, just in case they don’t like me?”

Liam frowned, then hooked an arm over Louis’s shoulders as he turned them both to face the front door. “Come on, Louis. Thought you were brave!”

Louis pursed his lips and scoffed at this. Loki had circled himself around his legs during the exchange, so he was busy untangling himself from the leash when he heard a “Liam!”

He didn’t even have time to prepare as he watched Liam tightly embrace a small blonde woman who had to be his mum, Karen. There were two young women right behind them on the path—Ruth and Nicola; Louis would have to try and figure out who was who—and then someone who could be none other than Liam’s father, a sturdy looking man with grey hair who stood back and watched with a smile as the women in their family huddled around Liam. He had a reserved, kind look on his face, and Louis could tell how much of his features got carried over to his son.

“Oh, look at you!” Liam’s mum cried, with tears literally being wiped from her nose. “Every time I see you, you look so much older.”

“Mum!” Liam laughed. Then Karen turned her attention to look at Louis, who didn’t know what to do but clench the leash tight in his hand, though Loki was shaking excitedly and tugging toward Liam.

“You must be…” Karen started.

“Mum, this is Louis,” Liam said as he turned around. Karen approached Louis, so Louis took a few steps forward and met her with an outstretched hand.

“Hi Mrs. Payne, it’s so lovely to meet you,” Louis managed, with Loki prancing upon her trousers as soon as they met.

“Oh, hello dear! And this must be Loki!” she giggled as she looked down at the tiny dog.

Louis still had a hand outstretched, but Karen hadn’t shaken it, and just when he was starting to feel anxious about it, she wrapped him into a hug. He tentatively hugged back as she cheerfully said, “We’ve heard so many good things about you! Thank you for taking care of my son!”

Liam cleared his throat and appeared at their side. “Mum… I have to uh, explain a few things.”

Louis glanced to him nervously.

Liam warmly gazed back and placed a hand on his back. “Mum, Dad, everyone—Louis is my boyfriend. I know I told you he was my flatmate, and that’s true too, but—“

“But he’s your boyfriend now, too,” Karen finished with a warm smile at Louis. Louis smiled back.

Liam’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? You knew?! How did you—“

“Liam, you talk far too much about your flatmate to not be in love with him,” one of his sisters cut in, a smug look on her face as she had her arms crossed. “It was obvious when you mentioned you had a new boyfriend that you were so happy with! And yet it was still Louis this… and Louis that…”

“Oh.” Liam’s cheeks flushed.

“I’m Ruth, by the way,” she said as she went forward and gave Louis a hug.

“And I’m Nicola!” Nicola hugged Louis just after he broke from Ruth.

Louis smiled, pursed his lips. “So everyone knows, great!”

Karen and Liam’s sisters laughed whilst Liam shook his head, appearing bashful. Then his father came to join the group with a smiling rosy face.

“Hi there, Louis. So glad to meet you. Thanks for keeping my boy happy.”

“Oh—Glad to meet you too, Mr. Payne,” Louis stuttered as he shook his hand.

“Call me Geoff,” Liam’s dad warmly replied.

“Geoff,” Louis smiled.

There were smiles all around as Liam’s family helped Louis and Liam get the rest of their things into the house and Ruth and Nicola offered to take Loki for a walk around the block.

“Look at how adorable my Liam was!” Karen was nearly sobbing as she pointed out a photo hanging on the wall so Louis could see.

Louis’s heart warmed at seeing a pint-sized Liam with the same rosy smiling cheeks that he adores so much.

“Mum… he just got here! Let’s not go about showing him my baby pictures!” Liam protested.

“He’s right, dear. Let them at least get settled in with their things first,” Geoff said as he led the path up the stairs towards Liam’s room.

The house was cozy, and though it was an average size, perhaps even on the small side, there were so many photos dotting up the walls, small pieces of furniture, cute knitted things here and there, knick knacks and small pieces of art on shelves, and there was the lingering smell of something that had either been cooking or baking. And something else that Louis couldn’t quite put his finger on—though he supposed that he just hadn’t been in a place like this in so long. A family’s home.

“Right, well, I’ll let you two get settled,” Karen started, then cupped her mouth as she whispered to Louis, “I’ll show you all the adorable pictures of my little Liam afterwards!”

“Mum!” Liam cried.

Louis giggled. “Looking forward to it!”

Karen and Geoff finally let Liam and Louis alone in Liam’s old bedroom, so Louis finally scanned around. Liam’s room looked like a typical boy’s room, lots of blue, complete with action figures and toy story plushes on shelves and even a small flag up on the wall of Wolverhampton’s football club. His bed was a full-size, and though it might not be as familiar and home-like as the one at their flat, Louis found everything in this room to just be so Liam. Even his curtains.

“Those curtains are precious,” Louis remarked as he fondly stared at the rabbit-printed curtains on the window.

Liam whipped his head in the direction of Louis’s gaze, then bashfully laughed. “I’ve had them bunny curtains since I was a baby. Just… never got rid of them.”

“You didn’t want to take them with you when you moved out?” Louis asked with a smirk.

Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis, then his face smoothed. “I actually kind of like that they’re here. It’s really a reminder that nothing’s changed. This place still feels like home.”

Louis smiled at him. “Good.”

They sat down on Liam’s bed at the same time, then sheepishly smiled at each other.

“I told you they would love you,” Liam softly told him as he rubbed a hand over Louis’s.

Louis grinned. “They’re lovely. It was… a lot easier than I expected.” He felt that swell of emotion in his chest again. He still wasn’t used to people like that. “They’re so open and warm.” He turned to face Liam. “Like you. Now I know where you get it from.”

Liam smiled and leaned in, nuzzling Louis’s forehead. “Well, with you, it’s always easy.”

Louis looked down, grinning to himself. “So, I’m guessing we won’t be shagging for the entire weekend, then, eh?”

Liam laughed. “I mean, we’d just have to be very quiet about it…”

“I’m surprised they’re letting me even stay with you in the same room!” Louis giggled.

“Well, I will be 23 years old tomorrow. I should be able to sleep with my boyfriend in my parents’ house without being bothered!” Liam said, furrowing his brow.

Louis laughed. “Well, I might be withholding anyway. I am a guest in your parent’s home. Probably not proper to seduce their baby under their own roof.”

“I remember the last time you decided to be proper,” Liam whispered in Louis’s ear. “Led to us shagging for a whole day.”

Louis placed a palm on Liam’s chest. “Not today, Payno.”

Liam pouted. Louis laughed.

“Tell me I at least get to kiss you,” Liam said as he leaned in close again.

“Fine,” Louis replied, though half of it got caught in Liam’s mouth as they kissed. Liam had his hand gripped firm on Louis’s jaw and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Louis wrapped a hand around his neck and slowly tugged at his lip with his teeth, making Liam shiver.

“Liam! Louis! Get down here!” It was Nicola, Louis recognized.

“Well, that was short-lived,” he chuckled as he broke away.

Liam dug his fingers into Louis’s side as he sighed. “Is it gonna be like this all weekend?”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows. “I kind of like you when you’re desperate. Maybe this is a good thing for us,” he said as he stood up and moved away.

Liam quickly stood up after him and braced his hands on either side of Louis’s hips. “You’re gonna drive me crazy all weekend, aren’t you?” he whispered into his ear.

Louis lightly slapped at Liam’s hands, then turned around with a grin. “Putting your family first, Leem.”

+

 

“Mrs. Payne, this is honestly the best meal I’ve had…ever!” Louis praised as he stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes at dinner.

Karen blushed and giggled. “Oh—Oh my, Louis, thank you, dear!”

Liam fondly smiled at Louis.

“So, tell us how you two met,” Ruth said in a sing-song voice as she leaned forward in her seat.

Louis and Liam looked at each other. Louis had been so worried about just getting Liam’s family to like him that he forgot they might ask him questions about them and about Louis, his past, his family…

Liam cleared his throat. “Well, it’s quite funny actually, we met in the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Karen had clattered her silverware on the table.

Oh right, Liam never told his parents about that, Louis thought to himself. He looked over to Liam, who looked like he was sweating now.

“Yeah, I uh, had a bit of a… a, well, an accident.” Liam smiled and put up his hands. “But it was nothing too serious!”

“Liam! Do you mean to tell me that you got sent to the hospital and you didn’t even care to tell your own mother?!” Karen’s eyes looked like they were watering.

“You weren’t kidding about the tears,” Louis whispered to Liam.

“Mum, I’m fine!” Liam protested, ignoring Louis. “And that’s all that matters!”

Karen shook her head, her face growing red. “When was this? What if something happens to you, will I be the last to know? If you were ever… ohhhh!”

Geoff moved closer to her and placed a comforting arm on her back. “Karen, love, it’s all right. Look at Liam—he’s healthy as a horse and glowing from happiness. He’s fine!”

Liam smiled, though he looked a bit pained.

Ruth scoffed. “Nice going, Liam. Don’t you know you’re never supposed to keep things like that from Mum?”

“Oh, come on,” Liam protested. He reached an arm across the table and covered his mum’s hand. “Mum, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just… I didn’t want you to worry. And I’m fine now, you see.”

She sniffed and nodded. “Still, I feel a bit hurt that you didn’t bother to tell me!”

Liam looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, enough with the dramatics! Finish telling the story now,” Nicola interjected.

Geoff smiled. “Nic’s right, love. Let’s let them finish the story.”

Liam smiled, then cleared his throat. “Right, well, I was in the hospital and…”

Louis wondered just how much of it Liam remembered. How odd it was at the time.

“And Louis was there. Just outside my room.” He bent his brow. “Not really sure what you were doing there…”

Louis nervously chuckled. “I—well, I heard about this firefighter. He had saved a family from a burning house. Almost died saving the little boy, who would probably not be alive if it weren’t for Liam. He was a hero,” Louis said as he looked steadily into Liam’s eyes.

“Almost died?!” Karen exclaimed.

“Now, now, Karen,” Geoff cooed as he rubbed her arm.

Louis sheepishly grinned. “So… So I figured that… Someone should tell him how much he did, how good of him it was. I guess… I felt like that was me.”

Liam picked up the corner of his mouth. “But he wasn’t able to. He had to go. Him and…you had a friend with you, right?”

Louis swallowed. That was the first that Liam had ever mentioned about Zayn.

His throat went dry. “Um, he was… an old co-worker.”

“Ah…” Liam nodded.

“So I went and found Liam a few days later and well, the rest is really history,” Louis said before taking a drink of wine.

“But how did you two end up living together and how did you two fall in love?” Ruth asked with her hands clasped under her chin.

“Ruth, leave the poor lads alone! You’re making poor Louis move to drinking!” Geoff laughed.

Louis laughed at that.

Ruth pursed her lips. “Well, is it so wrong to want to know what’s made my brother so bloody cheerful this entire summer?”

Liam blushed and looked down. Louis brought his hand to lace with Liam’s underneath the table, and then they both smiled.

“We just…fell in love. It didn’t happen right away or overnight, just… the longer I’ve known Louis, the more I fell in love with him,” Liam said.

Louis smiled. “And he’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been. You have a wonderful son and brother here. Best man I’ve ever met.”

Everyone around the table seemed to glow with happiness as they looked upon Louis and Liam. Then the topic came back to Liam’s injury and updates on everyone’s life at work, eventually moving onto sharing stories about Liam as a child, Karen showing Louis all his childhood pictures. Louis helped Karen clean up, despite protestation, and then he watched a bit of footie with Geoff and Liam. It felt nice and normal. Louis never thought he could have this.

When Liam and Louis retired to bed that night, Louis warmed up next to Liam and held him close. “Your family is absolutely wonderful. Love them!”

Liam grinned. “Glad you like them, they’re quite a circus when they’re all together!”

Louis softly laughed. “Why don’t you spend more time with them?”

Liam looked seriously. “I guess… I’m trying to be independent. Not the baby of the family anymore.”

“Your mum was real upset you didn’t tell her about the hospital. How often do you ring them? Or even tell them about your life?”

“I guess not enough,” Liam sighed as he turned away.

Louis gently placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Liam, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Liam turned back to face him. “I’m not upset, just… You’re right. I should be seeing them and speaking to them more.”

“I never said that,” Louis countered with a raise of his eyebrow.

“But you—!” Liam made a small growl, then nipped at Louis’s jaw. “You always do that!”

Louis giggled. “Do what?”

“Lead me in the right direction without actually telling me to do anything. You must have some mindtrick powers,” Liam said as he kissed him.

Louis laughed. “Take some credit for yourself, Liam! You don’t need me to find the right answers. Just a little nudge.”

Liam smiled. “I love you.”

Louis’s heart swelled.

“I’m glad you’re here with me and with my family,” Liam said before pressing another kiss to Louis.

“Not as glad as I am,” Louis replied. He looked towards the lit-up clock on Liam’s old nightstand. It was 12:07.

“Oi, it’s your birthday! We missed it!” Louis exclaimed as Liam laughed. And then softly, he grasped Liam’s neck and quietly said, “Happy Birthday, Liam. I love you.”

Then he kissed him.

+

  

In the morning, Liam’s family celebrated Liam’s birthday first with a big breakfast. Then later on, Harry and Niall had called to give their birthday wishes as well, lamenting that they wouldn’t be able to see Liam on his special day. Though Louis knew better and hoped Harry could do a better job of playing pretend.

“Gosh, I wish I could be there,” Harry drawled on the other line. Liam had him on speaker so he could hear both Harry and Niall sing him happy birthday.

“I’ll see you soon enough. You’ll save me some of those real good cupcakes you made?” Liam joked.

“Anything for my best boy,” Harry replied.

“Thought I was your best boy,” Niall muttered.

Louis and LIam laughed. “All right, see you lads soon!”

Louis smiled at the text he just received from Niall. “Will be on our way in an hour.”

When Liam went back upstairs to get dressed, there was a huddled meeting in the kitchen about the plan for the day to make sure the surprise party succeeded.

“We’ll have Liam show you all around town, then we can do lunch and you two can do something else to stall for time,” Nicola whispered.

“And I’m making sure to recruit some help for the cooking. Harry dear is bringing up about 6 dozen of his best cupcakes, and Ruth will go pick up the birthday cake,” Karen told Louis.

“And me and a few of my mates got the backyard and barbecue covered,” Geoff added.

“So all you have to do is make sure he’s busy until 3 o'clock,” Ruth whispered to Louis.

Louis smiled and nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Twenty minutes later, Liam and Louis left with Ruth and Nicola to show Louis around town. They brought Loki with them and Liam showed Louis all the places that meant something to him growing up, all his favorite places to go, his schools, and eventually they all stopped to have lunch at one of Liam’s old favorite places in town.

Ruth and Nicola insisted on dessert, which wasted another half hour as they walked around town trying to find a good ice cream place, and it was just before 1 o’clock when Loki began yawning.

“Hey, boy, you tired?” Liam cooed to the pup as he picked him up.

Louis smiled. “He hasn’t been out this long...ever.”

“Well, maybe we should take him back home,” Liam started.

“You know, we’ll take Loki back!” Ruth offered with a huge smile on her face.

“Yeah, don’t mind taking the wee baby home,” Nicola added as she took Loki from Liam’s arms.

“All right, thanks!” Liam smiled.

“We’ll see you two at home later. Go enjoy yourselves. Got all day till dinner anyway!” Ruth smiled at Louis.

“Okay, see you later!” Louis waved as the sisters left with Loki.

He turned to Liam. “Well, now that you’ve shown me basically your entire town, where would you like to go? What would the birthday boy like to do on his day?”

Liam smiled. “I don’t know. What are people supposed to do on their birthdays?”

Louis laughed. “Anything you want to do, of course! It’s your birthday. Don’t hold back!”

Liam grinned at Louis, then he briefly looked down in thought. “I’ve got it! But I’m driving, so… let’s hop in the car.”

Louis smiled, wondering where Liam would take them as they walked back to where Liam parked the car.

About half an hour later, they arrived at their destination and Louis wanted to laugh. And cry.

“I mean… it’s a step up from a waffle house,” Louis said, grinning and barely holding in a laugh as he looked at the sign of the Miniature Golf park Liam apparently drove them to. There were cuddly looking animals painted onto the marquee and Louis only saw children and parents in queue for tickets.

Liam pouted. “What?”

“Nothing, Payno,” Louis said as he shook his head. “Just… you are such an adventurous man, aren’t you?” He affectionately clapped a palm on Liam’s cheek as he said this.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Look, you’re just knocking it because I bet you’ve never gone mini-golfing before!”

Louis opened his mouth, but words couldn’t come out. Because Liam was absolutely right.

Liam smirked. “So we’re going to do something _you’ve_ never done. And I bet you’re going to have even more fun than me!”

Louis smiled. “We’ll see!”

They bought their tickets, enough for one full go-round of the golf ‘course’ and Louis couldn’t stop grinning at how ridiculous it was to be playing with miniature versions of golf clubs at quaint-looking castles and windmills.

“Me and you, we’ll see who can get the most points! Loser has to do something embarrassing,” Liam said as he got ready to put the small golf ball on the fake green.

Louis crossed his arms, golf club in his hand. “I’ve influenced you too much.”

Liam chuckled as he putted his ball across the green strip and straight into the hole. He jumped up with delight and turned to Louis with a wide open smile. “Look! Top that, Tommo!”

Louis gave Liam a flat gaze, then sighed as he set up his own ball. He flexed his arms and swung back to hit the ball as swiftly as he could, which sent the ball ricocheting across all the edges of the narrow stretch of green and the faux castle, but nowhere near the hole.

A laugh burst from Liam.

“I meant to do that!” Louis protested, feeling warmth in his cheeks. He set up another ball and slowly launched his club backwards.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Liam ran over to Louis just before he was going to whack the ball.

Louis sighed, then looked at Liam with a plastered grin. “This is a child’s game. What kind of finesse do I need to possess to please you?”

Liam breathed out a laugh. “Finesse? You don’t need finesse, you’re just doing it wrong. Have you honestly never played before? You’re not supposed to whack it out of bounds.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Liam and gave him a playful narrow of his eyes.

“Here, let me show you,” Liam said as he walked around and drew his arms around Louis from behind, which made Louis flush. Then his hands were on Louis’s wrists and his mouth at his ear.

“You’ve got to hold it steady,” Liam quietly said as he guided Louis’s hands around the club. “Use your entire body, and the actual stroke is quite gentle--at least at this distance. It’s all in the wrists… and in the hips.”

He glided his hands from Louis’s hands up to his hips, which made Louis feel even warmer and in more places. He gulped, then turned back to Liam. “Okay, what next?”

“You have to use your whole body when you putt, even if it’s just a small movement. Here, try it.”

Louis turned back to his hands, then looked over to the hole before gripping the club tight. As he swung his club slowly, Liam pressed his fingers into Louis’s hips, guiding them to move in sync with the motion of Louis’s swing. Louis tried to concentrate on the ball’s movement so that he wouldn’t have to think about Liam pressed to him, touching him, and turning him on.

The ball didn’t go into the hole, though it got very close.

“See? Much better,” Liam said as he drew back from Louis and took his hands off of him.

Louis glanced at the ball, then turned back to Liam and smiled a blushing smile. He drew a hand up to Liam’s neck. “You devilish bastard… this is what you wanted to come here for, isn’t it?”

“Guilty,” Liam murmured as he drew his hands around Louis’s waist. “Not such a bad place anymore, is it?”

Louis and Liam’s noses were touching by now, so Louis responded to Liam’s question with a kiss.

Before the kiss could get too deep, they were interrupted by a couple kids that complained because they wanted to start playing. Liam and Louis laughed, then rushed over to the next holes, doing much the same thing as they did at the first one, until they lost count of the points and it didn’t matter who was winning anymore.

“I always wanted to go on a mini-golf date. Kind of cheesy, but it always seemed like some kind of teenage rite of passage I missed out on,” Liam said as he and Louis sat down to eat pizza at one of the park’s dining venues.

Louis smiled. “It was cheesy. But… I’m having such a good time with you.” Then he cleared his throat. “Besides, this is probably the most action you’re going to get all weekend.”

Liam opened his mouth in dismay. “Thanks for pointing that out again, Louis!”

Louis giggled, though if he were to be honest, this mini-golf adventure had him desperate for Liam’s touch now, too. “Is that cruel of me?”

Liam looked down, biting his lip. “Well, no… but… I guess we’ll see how long you can last.”

“What?” Louis frowned.

“If we’re going to be proper, we can’t go any further than what we did today. We should probably get home soon, anyway. I’m sure mum is going to want me to dress nicely for my birthday dinner, and I’ll need the time to prepare.” Liam playfully bounced his eyebrows at Louis before he stood up and threw their rubbish in a nearby bin. Louis followed after him.

“Wait, you want to leave?” Louis asked, panicking. It was only 2 o’clock in the afternoon. He needed to stall Liam for at least another hour.

“You’re the one who said I needed to spend more time with my family.”

“For the last time, I--”

“And besides, it’s the proper thing to do, right?” Liam asked, smirking.

“But what about birthday sex?” Louis blurted out. A bit too loudly, from the discerning looks of nearby parents sitting with their children.

Liam laughed as his cheeks reddened. “Are you serious? Weren’t you the one saying you wanted to respect my family?”

“Well you’re family’s not around, are they?” Louis raised his eyebrows as he leaned in close to cup Liam’s face.

Liam looked down bashfully. “Where would we even go?!”

Louis looked around, seeing if there were any spaces that offered a semblance of privacy.

“God, we can’t do it here! What if a child sees!” Liam whispered.

“Shit, you’re right,” Louis muttered.

“We have my car..?” Liam offered.

They quickly left the park and as they got to Liam’s car, Louis asked, “You think… this isn’t too out in the open?”

“Well, what should we do, drive somewhere?” Liam returned.

They drove to the back of the miniature golf park, right next to a loading zone. They both got out of the car to go in the back seat more easily, though Louis’s heart was racing at how potentially stupid this plan was to keep Liam occupied. And maybe his heart was also racing because he almost couldn’t handle not touching Liam right now.

“You think we’ll have enough room?” Louis questioned Liam.

“We had sex in my cramped shower, I think we can work with a backseat.”

They quickly got into the car, Louis first, leaning back on his elbows as Liam followed and closed the door behind him. He brought his knees up as he tried to crawl over Louis’s legs, until Louis dragged him by the collar and brought him into a kiss.

Liam was trying to get his footing sorted as he tried not to step on Louis and he was trying to lie low at the same time. Louis’s knees were jabbing at his ribs.  

“Could you move over, Lou?” Liam whispered out before kissing his neck.

Louis wriggled, trying to move back whilst not letting go of Liam. They were both sweating and heaving a lot, and they had barely gotten anywhere.

“God, it still smells like Loki here,” Louis groaned.

“It’s fine,” Liam said through his teeth as he sucked a love bite on Louis’s neck.

Louis wriggled even more to try and accommodate Liam’s cramped space. “By the way, Is having intercourse in public still a criminal offense? It’s not even dark out yet!”

“Louis, would you shut up?” Liam groaned as he hung his head.

“Ow! God!” Louis moved so he could get off a cup-holder that was jabbing into his spine.

“Are you all right?” Liam asked, still hovered over Louis.

“Yeah, just… should I really be on my back? I mean it might be easier to--”

“Here, sit up and you can sit on my--ah! Ow!” In his attempt to give Louis room, Liam had hit his head on the roof of the car and was rubbing at it with a hand.

Louis met eyes with Liam as he sat up on the seat, and then a laugh burst out of his lips. Then Liam busted out laughing, so now they were both giggling and holding onto one another, sweaty and with messed up hair, and smelling like Loki.

“This is the most ridiculous thing we have ever done!” Louis squeaked out as he continued to laugh.

Liam was still laughing too much to talk.

“God, we are just… lousy at this adventurous dating thing, aren’t we?” Louis chuckled as he climbed over to rest his head on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam placed a hand on his shoulder and bumped his forehead against Louis’s. “Yes, we are.”

Louis smiled at him, then brought Liam in close for a soft kiss. Liam responded by grabbing his hair as he deepened it.

“Happy Birthday, Liam,” Louis whispered as they released.

“I love you,” Liam said, which made Louis freeze.

He still hadn’t gotten used to hearing it, and for some reason it made him feel guilty. Guilty that someone as wonderful as Liam could love him. Because he was only in Liam’s life because he broke the rules.

Liam was looking at him expectantly, so Louis finally softened and blinked. “I love you, too.” Then he went in for a hard kiss and shut his eyes so tight, he felt the forming tears disappear into his skin.

Liam and Louis did a lot more kissing, but nothing else beyond that. Then they left the park and got home at 3:13. Louis hoped it was enough time. It was also convenient how Ruth had already communicated to all the guests to park on streets other than Liam’s family’s house. Liam wouldn’t suspect a thing.

Liam stretched out as soon as he got out of the car, then he looked at Louis. “What do you think we’ll have for dinner?”

“Don’t know. Obviously they’ll let you pick, right?” Louis said, hands in his pockets, palms sweaty.

Liam laughed. “You’re right. Well, I could do well with a nap right now, what about you?” He swung his arm around Louis’s neck.

Louis smiled, then dragged Liam’s arm off. “First we need a shower. You still smell like dog.”

“You were the one with your back all over the seat!”

“Oh, then it’s just your own regular Liam Stink,” Louis replied, smirking up at Liam.

Liam opened his mouth in offense. “Hey…”

“Just get inside!” Louis urged as he pushed Liam forward.

“All right… rude,” Liam chuckled.

As he opened the door, Louis sucked in a breath. A second later, Liam walked over the threshold.

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

Liam stumbled backwards as he saw about thirty people spring out of hiding places and from the top of the stairs, the living room, kitchen… everywhere he could see people he knew with party hats and streamers and small party blowouts sounding off.

He turned back to Louis with his eyes and mouth the widest Louis had ever seen. “Look at this!”

Louis ushered Liam inside till he was greeted by Niall and Harry first, who came up to give him a group hug.

“You didn’t think we’d not show up for your birthday, did ya?” Niall asked after he left a kiss on Liam’s cheek.

“But--this morning!” Liam sputtered.

“Everyone can start eating now!” Geoff announced from the kitchen. It was a mini stampede to the kitchen and backyard, where Louis could smell barbecue from.

“I did bring you a cupcake like you asked,” Harry told Liam as he gave him a small, clear box tied tight with pink satin ribbon. The chocolate cupcake had a small marker with Liam’s face on it in a party hat.

Liam’s eyes lit up. “How did you?!”

Harry beamed at him. “Told you, you’re my best boy.”

“Look at this, Lou!” Liam told Louis as he brought the cupcake to his face.

Louis smiled wide,infected by Liam’s brightness.

Shortly after meeting some more old friends, Nicola and Ruth came by to trap their little brother in a hug.

“Surprise!”

“Happy BIrthday, Liam!”

Liam smiled as he burst out, “I _knew_ you were up to something!”

“Well don’t blame us, it wasn’t our idea. It was Louis’s!” Ruth gestured her head over to Louis.

Louis bit his lip sheepishly as Liam whipped around to face him. “You… planned all this?”

“Well, sort of… Ruth and the family helped a lot.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I just wanted to get everyone together, everyone you cared about, all in one place to celebrate you. You’re not bothered, are you?”

“Bothered? I—” Liam held his mouth open, at a loss for words. Then he brought his hands to cradle both sides of Louis’s head. “I love you.”

Then he moved in quick and kissed Louis. For a minute, Louis felt time stop. Liam was so happy. So he was happy. How could he ever be so lucky?

The haze of their kiss was interrupted by Harry whooping like a sea lion and Niall whistling.

“Shut up!” Louis playfully lashed out.

The rest of the party was more like a barbecue, all kinds of food to eat—all of Liam’s favourite foods and plenty of drinks to go around. Even though there were childhood friends and family Liam hadn’t seen in a long time, he insisted on having Louis accompany him as he went around greeting his guests. Louis was bashful, yet proud of being introduced as Liam’s boyfriend. Rather than feeling like an accessory, Liam made him feel like a prize, the way he spoke of him to his friends and family.

Eventually Liam got stolen away by various relatives and Louis spent that time catching up with Harry and Niall about how successfully his plans were carried out.

“Look how happy he is,” Harry remarked as they spotted Liam from far away talking to some older relatives.

“You really outdid yourself with this one, eh Tommo?” Niall nudged Louis in the arm with a grin.

Louis smiled as he stared at Liam. “Yeah, s’pose I did…”

There were more games played, more eating, more drinking, and more dancing, until the sky went dark.

“Now is the time for cake! Everyone gather round! Where is my birthday boy?!” Liam’s mum had announced, scanning the party.

Louis, Harry, and Niall made their way back inside the house and Liam found Louis so he could drag him by his side once more.

“This is your moment, Liam! I don’t need to be here,” Louis giggled.

“No! I want you right next to me. Because you’re my favourite,” Liam smiled, hazy look in his eyes.

Louis chuckled. “How many drinks have you had?”

Liam frowned and pouted. “You’re still my favourite even when I’m sober!”

Louis smiled. “Okay, Liam…”

It was a Batman birthday cake, specially ordered from one of those fancy cake shops—Louis made sure Ruth ordered one with a batmobile on it.

Liam’s mouth and eyes were wide circles as he looked upon it. “Oh, this is the best cake I’ve ever had!”

After everyone sang happy birthday to him, Liam hesitated before blowing out all twenty-three of the candles.

“Make a wish, Liam!” Ruth called out.

Liam glanced over at Louis. “Already came true.”

Louis felt his cheeks grow hot, then he lightly flicked Liam’s arm. “Would you stop being so soppy? There’s gotta be something else you’re wishing for!”

Liam giggled and closed his eyes for a couple seconds before he blew out all the candles.

Everyone cheered and Louis clapped his hands, meeting Liam’s starry-eyed gaze once again.

“So when’s the wedding?” Niall teased with a smirk after he got his piece of cake.

“Shut up!” Louis hissed as he lightly batted a hand on Niall’s arm, causing him to nearly drop his plate.

“Oi!”  Niall protested.

Liam laughed. “You weren’t planning on proposing too, right?”

“No! I wasn’t!” Louis felt his cheeks flame.

“Oh…”

“You’re not disappointed, are you? I mean, it’s just—I hadn’t even thought that far ahead and well—” Louis sputtered.

Liam looked a bit flushed, too. “No, no, no! I mean, you’re right! We’ve only been together for a short while and—not that this means that I don’t think we’re serious but—”

“Right! Niall’s just being a twat!” Louis narrowed his eyes.

Niall stepped back and put his free hand up in defense. “Fine, I’m sorry! But really…” His eyes softened, “Could see you two getting married. It’s bloody adorable. And disgusting.”

Liam warmly chuckled. “Thanks, Niall.”

Louis didn’t say anything and just glared at Niall.

“Well, I think that’s our cue to leave,” Harry said with a wiggle of his eyebrows to Liam and Louis as he wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist.

“What?” Niall protested.

Harry whispered something to his ear then, which made Niall laugh and put a hand up to his mouth. Harry grinned from ear to ear at that, and then they both left without a proper farewell to Louis or Liam.

Louis sighed. Pulling this birthday party off was enough of a struggle. He didn’t want to think about proposals now… not even sure he’d be in Liam’s life for that long, or whether he would still be—

“You okay?” Liam broke his thoughts.

“Yeah. Of course!”

 

+

 

Liam was so tuckered out by the end of his party that he drifted to sleep within minutes of dropping onto his bed with Louis. Louis was only slightly less tired, but glad about how everything went that day. Liam was so happy, he even slept with a smile on his lips. Louis’s heart warmed at that. Then he undressed and turned the lights off, savouring the last of Liam’s birthday.

In the morning, Liam woke up first. Louis only knew this because when he opened his eyes, Liam was already staring at him, smile on his face.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Liam’s low voice rumbled.

“Morning,” Louis mumbled back. He turned over on his side and rubbed his eyes. Then he smiled. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“It was the best birthday ever,” Liam replied with a nod.

“Good. Because you deserved the best day.”

Liam shortly smiled, then he stared at Louis for a long while. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Liam sat up in bed, so Louis followed and rubbed his waking eyes.

Then Liam started, “Why have you been doing all these things for me? Since we’ve met, you’ve been doing so much for me, making sure I’m happy and… no one’s ever gone through all this effort just to make me happy. I guess I’m just asking…why all these wonderful things for me?”

Louis swallowed. Well, the answer was that he wanted Liam to have a full life, to make sure that he had no regrets. Nothing left to want before he left this world. He couldn’t exactly explain that to Liam, though.

“You’ve been planning this stuff since before we were even together. I mean, from day one since you’ve been in my life—you’ve always pushed me to get what I want, you’ve taken me places and given me things that I’ve always wanted, and then some more things that I never knew I wanted.”

Louis sighed. “If I give you a reason… what, then?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m just… so incredibly grateful to have you. But… what did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life?”

“Liam…” Louis breathed out. “Are you kidding me—I’m the one who should be asking that. You’re the best person I’ve ever known. You’re so good.” Louis took in a deep breath. “I reckon I saw that in you, the first time I ever did see you. And… I wanted to give you the world. Because someone as good and brave and kind as you deserves it.”

“You knew all that when you met me?”

Louis tilted his head. “Well… I knew you were a hero. I knew you were selfless and you were incredibly kind to me when you didn’t have to be.”

Liam shook his head. “There are plenty more selfless and kind people out in the world. Would you give them the world too?”

Louis slowly blinked as he thought this over seriously. He supposed there might be other people who have done what Liam has done, who might also be good people. And yet… “No. I wouldn’t.”

Liam’s eyes widened.

“Because I’m only in love with you. You’re the only person I’d ever trade the universe for. No one else.”

Liam smiled.

“Was that an adequate answer?” Louis asked.

Liam smiled. “I mean, I was expecting a ‘because’ at the most.”

Louis grinned and breathed out a laugh. “Really?”

“Well… I just never knew why you would go through all the trouble.”

“You did something pretty mental for me, too, remember?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrow. “You didn’t even know me! And yet… you offered your home to me, for nothing in return. Why’d you go through all that trouble?”

Liam softly glanced at him. “Because…”

Louis cracked a laugh. “See, you do good things because you’re a good person. Me… I do good things because…”

Louis laughed at himself then. He surely had gone through so much trouble for Liam. And at first, he felt like it might justify putting the Fate of the universe into chaos. Now? He didn’t care about the universe at all. All this trouble… because he was in love with Liam.

“That’s love, isn’t it?” Louis said, laughing again as he looked up at Liam.

Liam tensed his brow. “Hmm?”

Louis laughed again. “ _That_ is love! Just caring about your happiness, your life, disregarding all the consequences… It’s love. Even before I knew it.”

Liam still looked concerned. “Lou… are you alright?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“You’re crying.”

Louis pressed his palms to his face and wiped away the tears. “Stupid human thing! Why do we cry when we’re happy? And even more so when we’re in love? Water leaking out of my eyes and nose—why would God ever design humans like this?”

“Babe, don’t cry.” Liam cupped Louis’s face and brushed away the rest of the tears with his thumb. “What’s going on?”

Louis moved his face into Liam’s palm. “Nothing’s going on.”

“Then, why are you crying?”

Louis closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t believe himself. The tears just kept streaming down and he didn’t know what to do but laugh at how ridiculous it was. He was so in love with Liam and yet the irony was now he had something so precious that he was scared of losing.

He felt Liam’s arms, strong and soft, come over his chest. “I love you, Louis,” Liam murmured into his hair.

Louis squirmed in Liam's arms, his cheeks hot from all the tears and laughter. “Stop it! Let me go!”

“But it's true!” Liam said as he hugged him even harder, rocking them both. “I love you so much.”

Louis shut his eyes and breathed in and out deeply in an attempt to stop the tears. Liam softened his grip, but stayed there, quiet. After a long quiet moment, Louis felt himself relax and brought a hand over Liam’s wrist to gently squeeze it.

Liam pressed a kiss to his hair. “There now, you’ve stopped crying.”

Louis turned to him and smiled, then pressed his nose to Liam’s. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

Liam shook his head and fondly smiled. “There’s no ‘putting up’ with you, Lou.”

Louis took in a deep breath and shuddered.

“Hey...” Liam softly said as he loosened his grip and moved so he could see Louis's face. “Did I say something wrong?”

Louis shook his head. “No. Not at all.” He sighed and slumped his head against Liam’s headboard. “You ever feel like when things are real good, like almost too good, they get taken away?”

Liam brushed Louis’s messy hair away from his eyes, then answered, “Louis, you think I'm going to leave?”

“I don’t know…” Louis muttered as he looked down.

Liam cupped his face to make him look at him. “Hey, no.”

Louis swallowed. “What if I had never given you anything? What if I had never got you Loki or this party or if I never took you on adventures—would you still love me?”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “That’s a silly question.”

Louis frowned.

Liam still held Louis’s face in his hand and stared him in the eye. “None of this would have been half as good if you weren’t there to share it with me. Don’t you understand, Louis? It’s _you_ I love, not the things you give me.”

“Even Loki?”

“Of course I love Loki, but—the walks, they were the perfect excuse to spend more time with you, because I wanted to be with _you_. And Louis…” He grabbed his hand. “I don’t need you to give me anything else because… you’re enough. You’re more than enough. So please,” Liam’s eyes started to water, “Please don’t think that I’m going to leave, or that your gifts are what’s keeping me happy—it’s you, you numpty! So let’s both be happy together.”

Louis smiled. “I _am_ happy with you. That's the problem. It scares me, because then if I'm happy...”

Liam stroked the hair at the nape of Louis's neck. “If you’re happy, then I’m happy, and that’s that. You don't have to worry about anything, Louis—I’m not going to leave.” Liam bumped his forehead with Louis's.

Louis playfully narrowed his eyes and scrunched his mouth into a half smile. Then he reached forward and pinched one of Liam's nipples.

“Ahh!” Liam yelped, and then reached forward to tickle Louis's sides until they both ended up on the floor laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

Liam planted a kiss on Louis’s forehead as they were tangled up. “Let’s be happy.”

Louis nodded at him, then leaned forward to kiss him properly.

They had breakfast with Liam’s family once more before packing up to leave. It was a lovely morning, full of lovely chatter. Liam bantered with his sisters and Louis helped tidy up with Karen and Geoff. They seemed an ideal family, and this seemed the ideal family life for Louis. He was so glad that Liam had them, and maybe now… Louis had them, too.

Liam's mum was sniffling already before they even left the door.

“Oh, mum...” Liam said as he went up to her and gave her a hug. She held him close and nudged her head into his.

“Don't wait too long to come back, dear!”

“I won’t,” Liam replied. Then he gave his dad a hug, and his sisters. Louis followed suit, no longer surprised to get hugs from them.

“Thank you so much for having me here,” Louis told them. “You’re a wonderful family.”

“And you’re a part of it now,” Karen told him with a warm smile.

Louis didn’t say anymore because he knew he would tear up.

Then they put all their things in the car, including Loki, and gave their last goodbyes before driving away.

“We should come back soon,” Louis told Liam before they even left the street of his house.

Liam smiled. “Of course we will.”

+

 

It wasn’t easy at first, but gradually Louis let himself stop worrying. He and Liam were as happy as ever—and Louis had become better with accepting that he was a source of happiness for Liam.

Things weren’t progressing as well for Harry and Niall, however…

It was the end of September now, and Harry had been playing nothing but Fleetwood Mac and other sad soft seventies' rock songs in the bakery over the past two weeks. It brought Louis's mood down, too. He'd try and talk about it with Harry, but he kept insisting that he was fine and made himself busier and busier with the baking. Niall had been sulking about the flat as well, being annoying and denying a bad mood any time Liam or Louis brought it up.

It wasn't clear to Louis or Liam what exactly happened, but apparently at Niall's birthday party, which was at the club he worked at, someone had made advances towards Niall. Harry found out and got upset. They'd ended up arguing at the party and argued some more back at Niall, Liam, and Louis's house until they fell asleep.

Ever since then, they hadn't seen much of each other, and Niall wasn't one to talk to Louis about his relationship with Harry, so Louis didn't pry. Then both Niall and Harry were sulking and not talking to anyone about it for the next two weeks. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it all came to a head once Harry stayed over and Liam and Louis thought that the makeup sex they heard was going to be the end of it.

Until the next morning, when they were woken up by shouting.

“Why do you care so much?” Niall nearly shouted. “It's not like I'm doin' anything wrong!”

“We're a committed couple now, Niall, you can't just—“

“It's just my job!” Niall shouted. “People are going to be coming onto me like that all the time.”

“Well, why don't you make a point of refusing?”

Niall was quiet. “Why don't you say what you really feel?”

“What?”

“You don't trust me!”

“That's not... true...” Harry said.

“Oh for fuck's sake, could you also manage to speak like a normal human being for once?! You're take an hour to say what you want to say, and then you're vague as fuck half the time.”

Louis cringed and brought a hand to his mouth. Liam looked to him in sympathy.

“I trust you, Niall,” Harry's voice wavered, as if he were crying. “It's just... if you really loved me, you wouldn't keep making me worry like this.”

“I'm making you worry?” Niall asked. “Harry, if I wanted to, I could fuck someone else easy. Do I do anything with anyone else remotely like the things I do with you? No, I don't! Because you’re my boyfriend! If you really trusted me, then you wouldn't worry!”

“...Well, you make it hard not to,” Harry said, his voice bitter.

“God... really, Harry?” Niall growled.

Loki whimpered against the door and began to scratch it.

“I know, boy,” Liam whispered. “We need to get him outside. We can't just stay locked up here all day.”

“And I have a feeling if we waited for it to be over, we'd be here for another week,” Louis scoffed.

They quickly put on their coats and made a quick escape down the stairs to take Loki out for a walk.

"Have I just not been around long enough or is that a new thing for them to fight like this?" Louis groaned.

"I mean, they've had spats, but nothing quite to this level,” Liam sighed as they walked along the park path.

"Hmm. You think they're going to break up?" Louis asked.

Liam gave him an apprehensive stare.

"That'll make things a bit awkward for all of us, then, won't it?" Louis sighed.

"I mean, they've been on and off again for about a year, but this is the first time they've had a fight since being official."

Louis glanced down, then back up at Liam. "...You think we'll ever get like that?"

"I hope not," Liam turned to him with a sad expression.

Louis shook his head. "Sorry, let's talk about better things!"

“Right,” Liam pulled his mouth into a smile. "Mum's been asking about you."

"Has she?" Louis grinned.

"She's been wondering why I haven't taken you back to visit yet." Liam was grinning, his eyes back to their usual warmth.

Louis chuckled. "Made quite an impression on Karen, didn't I?"

"Nicola says she's already knitted a jumper for you with your initial on it. 'Course she probably could just give you one of my old ones."

Louis laughed.

Liam gently curled an arm around Louis's elbow, his eyes twinkling even though there was no sunlight out. "They loved you. And they say... they've never seen me happier than when I was with you."

Louis bit at his lower lip as he ducked his head, trying not to smile too big. "Oh, they did?"

"It's true." Liam stopped and gazed at Louis, losing his brightness. "It's a shame I'll never get to meet your family."

Louis's smile dropped, too. "Yeah..."

"Have you thought of getting in touch with them?"

As far as Liam knew, Louis wasn’t in contact with his family. And he never pried to learn more. Louis didn't know how to explain that his mother and siblings have long since been dead and his nephews and nieces were in retirement homes already. And he hated lying to Liam, but there was no way around it.

Louis took a deep breath. "They're dead."

Liam's face paled. "They're... really?"

"A long time ago, Liam, don't worry," Louis sighed.

"How did they..."

"An accident. I wasn't there."

Louis had wanted to be the one to take his mum and sisters to Heaven, but there was a rule amongst Angels of Death—never to be in charge of one's family or friends. He met them in Heaven, though he was so rarely in Heaven when he had a full-time job on Earth as an Angel of Death. And unlike angels, regular human souls couldn't be summoned. He wondered what his mum would think of Liam. She would love him.

"I wish you could meet me mum. She was my best friend. She did so much for me and my sisters, always knew how to make me smile—got a bit of me sharp tongue off her," Louis told Liam, feeling a prickle at the corners of his eyes. "And the girls... they were so young and wild. But very sweet. A chip off their older brother."

Liam sadly smiled at him. "They sound lovely."

"Yeah," Louis nodded as he swiped a tear from his eye.

“I’m sorry.” Liam moved forward and hugged Louis to him. "You're my family now, you know that?"

Louis leaned his chin onto Liam's shoulder. “'Course I do, Liam."

"Come on, let's go see if Niall and Harry have made up."

Louis nodded.

"On second thought, if they've made up, they might be shagging right now," Liam grimaced.

Louis giggled as they waited at the corner of the stop light to cross. Liam looked over at Louis underneath the red stop light. Louis smiled at him.

Then in a blur, Liam vanished from view. Louis darted his eyes down to see Liam topple forward and land on his hands and knees on the street. Traffic was still going by.

“Liam!” Louis cried out as he lunged forward and dragged him back onto the pavement just before a bus came hurtling by. Loki had luckily only followed to the edge of the pavement and barked towards Liam as he padded against his legs.

“Are you all right?” Louis gasped out as he held him close to his chest and inspected him for any injuries.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just...”

“What?”

Liam tensed his brow. “It felt like someone pushed me.”

Louis bent his brow in confusion. “Liam, there was no one next to me. Did Loki maybe trip you?”

Liam blinked as he looked down. “I don't know... I guess, maybe I just tripped, lost balance somehow.”

Louis stared at him, then up to the walk sign that had just lit up. He wrapped an arm around Liam's waist and picked up Loki's leash. “Let's get home.”

They walked back home, a bit more slowly this time as Liam's knees were hurting. It took Louis ten minutes to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Though his hands never stopped shaking.

When they got home, Harry was gone and it was quiet inside except for Niall strumming on his guitar in his room. They quickly went up to Liam's room and Louis got out the medical kit from underneath Liam's sink. He insisted on doing everything himself, although his hands shook as he cut and placed bandages onto Liam's knees and hands.

“Hey are you alright?” Liam softly asked at one point.

“You're the one with scraped up palms and knees, and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?” Louis scoffed. “Idiot.”

“Hey.” Liam grabbed Louis's hand, forcing Louis to stop and look at him. Liam’s eyes were deep, his brow furrowed. Louis knew that look. The one that always saw through him.

“I almost lost you today,” Louis sighed, working hard to keep his tears at bay.

Liam crookedly smiled. “Babe, I've had worse.”

Louis screwed his mouth into a frown as he narrowed his eyes. “I know that! You think I don't worry about that every time you go to the station?”

“I didn't mean to worry you,” Liam said as he lowered his eyes.

“Liam... it's not your fault!” Louis helplessly smiled at his sorrow. “None of it is your fault! You can't control what happens to you.”

“Hey... Come here,” Liam coaxed as he wrapped his arms around Louis's back. Louis heaved a mix between a sigh and a sob as he leaned his chin on Liam's shoulder.

“I don't want to lose you,” Louis whispered into his neck.

“You won't,” Liam whispered back to him.

Louis held him tight and just rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. He didn't want to respond. He didn't want to leave from this spot. He didn't want to be out of Liam's grasp.

Liam was the first to talk. He was rubbing Louis's back as he softly suggested, “I'll take the next week off. You take the week off, too. Harry won't mind. We can go somewhere. Just the two of us.”

Louis pulled away and looked him in the eye, his eyes still wet. “What? Why would you do that?”

“Because I don't see why we shouldn't!” Liam told him with a smile. “Just me and you, we'll have ourselves a nice little trip. Maybe we can take Loki.”

Louis smiled. “Yeah. That would be nice.”

+

 

A small holiday would be just the thing to cure Louis’s despair. Time away from Bracknell, away from their lives, just him and Liam. He’s sure he could stop being paranoid after a few days of relaxation.

They had packed their bags early on a Sunday morning and were just about to head out when Liam opened the door and was met with a disconcerting surprise.

Harry was on their doorstep. That wasn't as unusual as what he was wearing: a maroon zip-up hoodie, jeans, and trainers. His hair was tied up in a bun, but some loose strands covered his eyes. He looked pale and tired, the circles very dark under his eyes.

“Oh, hi Harry,” Liam greeted. “Did Louis tell you we were leaving for a short holiday today?”

Harry blinked, but the blank look in his eyes hadn’t changed. “Oh, right. Yeah, I... I just needed to—No, nevermind.” He looked down, drawing his mouth tight. “You two go enjoy your holiday.”

“Harry, what is it?” Louis asked as he squeezed into the doorway.

Harry looked over at him with such a vulnerable glance. Louis was prepared for the worst.

“Margaret. She died,” Harry said, his lip trembling.

Louis’s heart sank. “Oh, Harry...”

“She had a stroke. She was at home. Just found out this morning.” Harry started to sniff as his eyes watered.

Louis moved forward and wrapped Harry into his arms, stroking his back. “Harry, it's okay. It's going to be okay.”

Harry clung to Louis's shirt and sniffled between his sobs, likely getting snot on Louis's jumper, but Louis couldn't care less. He just held him close.

“You want to come inside, have some tea?” Liam softly asked.

“What's going on?”

Everyone turned around to see Niall step from the bottom of the stairs in his pyjamas.

Liam gave him a sad look, though Niall was only focused on Harry.

Louis moved away, still keeping a hand on Harry's back.

Niall moved forward tentatively, his eyes soft and his brow tensed in concern. “Haz...”

Harry swallowed as he looked at him. “Niall… Margaret…”

“You don't have to say it,” Niall quietly told him as he came close. They both met in a wrapped hug.

It almost felt too intimate to watch, so Louis nudged Liam and they moved to the kitchen to get the tea ready.

Their holiday would have to be postponed. But that was the least of Louis's concern.

+

 

“You always look so good in a tie,” Louis remarked when he finished touching up Liam's suit. They were preparing for Margaret's funeral four days after Harry had told them the news on their doorstep.

“You do, too.” Liam gave Louis a warm look.

“Well, I have to look my best for Margaret, don't I?” Louis smiled, though Liam only half-smiled.

“You think she lived a full life?” Liam asked, his eyes big and blinking. “She always seemed happy. She lived to be very old. But do you think... do you think she lived a good life?”

“What do you think?” Louis asked, slowly blinking at him. It was natural that Liam would think about this, especially after all the conversations they had on this very topic.

“I'd like to think so,” Liam nodded. “It's the little things that make you happy. That fill up your heart.”

Louis smiled.

“Harry's torn up about it, though,” Liam sighed. “They were always going on about different recipes they'd try... she always came around to give us sweets. But she had her time on this earth, right? She used it well...”

Liam still looked like he might be a bit uncertain, so Louis smiled at him and gently cupped his neck. “I'm sure Margaret lived life to her fullest, Liam. I mean, she was still doing what she loved, right up until her last day.”

Liam nodded, then his shoulders seemed to relax.

Niall had gone over to Harry’s flat earlier in the morning, so Liam and Louis arrived by themselves at the cemetery. The sky was cloudy with a bit of a cold breeze, but the rain seemed to be at bay for the moment.

For all the death he witnessed as an angel, Louis had not been to an actual funeral since he was 12 years old. A proper ground burial service anyway. They had different sorts of funerals in the RAF for the souls who never landed. Louis wondered if he had a funeral back home in Doncaster, likely weeks or even months after he had actually died. When his mother found out, the news must have taken years off her own life. He'd never asked his mum or sisters about it when he met them in Heaven.

Margaret was well known around her community, so nearly 200 people arrived on the grassy, wet lawn to pay their respects. She was buried in a plot underneath a glorious tree that she had pre-selected when she was still alive. She had everything prepared, down to the flower arrangements and the pearly pink and rose-gold casket that reminded Louis of a pretty macaron. Harry had taken on most of the funeral planning with Niall as an event coordinator at his side. The preparations went smoothly, Niall having quickly made calls for reserving a space, catering, and getting everything else sorted for the wake. Since Margaret already planned the service, all Harry really had to worry about was his eulogy speech and greeting the guests who came.

Margaret didn’t have any children or grandchildren, only a few relatives, but so many people from the community had so many anecdotes about how lovely she was.

Harry took it all in stride, despite his sadness, Niall a comforting force next to him. Louis suspected that this was the perfect way to get them back on solid ground. Niall was there for Harry, dropped everything for him, gave him everything he needed. And Harry seemed to lean on Niall the most for support over these past few days. Seemed to cheer him up the most. They needed each other, in a way that they didn't need anyone else.

Harry wore a suit that looked like a collage of gold and pink floral patterns all mixed together, with a silk white blouse underneath. His hair was elegantly brushed back from his face, the curls shining despite the weather.

“Margaret hated the color black. So... this is not disrespect. This is respect for Margaret,” he started once he was handed the microphone. “Margaret knew how to live life. She knew how to be happy. She filled her life with small joys, like baking and taking so much care to make Let Them Eat Cupcakes the bakery of her dreams. She was always kind and vibrant and could turn anyone’s frown upside down, mind the cliche. She was just a good person. The best. She never refused a request for help and always offered it to those who didn’t even ask. I will miss her so much as a manager, a mentor, and most importantly, my friend.”

Louis looked over to Liam, who was smiling, though a bit teary. Louis grabbed his hand and gently squeezed. After Harry finished his eulogy, they lowered Margaret’s casket into the plot. Then most of the funeral guests travelled to the nearby wake at the ballroom of an inn. Niall had already called in a team to have things set up prior to the funeral, and Louis had to admit that he had never fully appreciated Niall’s talent at organization—it was beautiful. Pastel and gold colors filled the room on the tables, chairs, table settings, and even balloons, ribbons, and curtains along the walls. There was an assortment of baked goods and pastries on one end of the hall as well as savory foods. An Ella Fitzgerald song was playing from the speakers at a DJ booth.

Harry went up to the small stage just next to the booth and spoke on a microphone: “Welcome to Margaret’s celebration of life, with all her favourite things! So enjoy  yourselves and have fun—Margaret would want you to! And if anyone would like to tell a Margaret story… feel free to come on down.” Harry grinned before leaving the mic with the DJ.

“Good on Harry, to be so brave,” Liam had remarked as he and Louis sat together, having finished eating.

Niall approached Harry and gave him a gentle kiss before the two of them walked onto the dance floor. It was the happiest that Louis had seen Harry in weeks. The colour was back in his face and his eyes were shining, stupid grin on his face as he looked at Niall. Niall looked just as happy.

Louis glanced at all the people who seemed to be so happy and he thought to himself, this is what a funeral should be like. People celebrating the memories of the person who has passed and having fun, not being somber and grey.

Louis turned back to Liam and smiled. “You want to dance?”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Uh—sure, of course! Hey, I just realised... we've never danced together.”

“Not this kind of dancing anyway,” Louis smirked as he stood up. Then he held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Liam grinned up at him and took his hand.

A slow jazz tune, “It Had To Be You” by Ray Charles, began to play as they walked onto the dance floor. The last time Louis heard this song was in December of 1939, at a Christmas ball hosted by the RAF. It was a time when he felt more alone than ever, not able to be with someone he loved, no chance at romance at a place and time like that.

But now he had Liam, the most handsome man in the world in his suit and tie, his warm hand wrapped around Louis's, his brilliant eyes focused on Louis's face.

He had Liam, who loved him.

They swayed to the tune as Louis rested the side of his head against Liam's shoulder. He felt safe here, in the crook of Liam's neck and in his arms. The fact that Louis was here at all was a miracle, punctuated by the age of their accompanying soundtrack. He and Liam both shouldn’t have ended up here, and yet…they were like stars plucked out of the sky, hurtling through the universe and burning up, not knowing when they would crash, nor how much destruction they would cause when it happened.

Louis picked up his head and glanced at Liam's face, his eyes gently closed. The sight reassured Louis that saving Liam's life was worth every bit of potential destruction. And if that made Louis selfish, if that sends him to Hell, then he'll go up in flames with a smile.

“It had to be you, it had to be you...” Louis softly sang along, half-speaking those lyrics to Liam.

Liam gently squeezed Louis's hand. “What a lovely singing voice you have.”

Louis picked up his head and saw Liam smiling. He smiled back.

As they continued to dance, Louis looked around the dance floor to spot Niall and Harry dancing not too far from them, Harry's arms wrapped around Niall's waist and Niall's arms hanging off of Harry's neck, all smiles and rosy cheeks on both sides.

“...or even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you...” Louis sang into Liam's ear. “You know this song?”

“Nope. But I enjoy hearing you sing it,” Liam pressed his lips into a dimpled grin.

Louis tilted his head and bashfully smiled. “It is a bit of an old tune. Margaret was probably around when it was written.”

Liam softly laughed, then his eyes dropped.

“Hey, what's been on your mind all day?” Louis asked as he bent his brow. “I know you try to hide it, but I've seen that look. What's going on?”

Liam sighed and blinked before answering. “I've just been thinking a lot about death. And life.”

Louis nodded. “It's natural. We're at a funeral.”

“Yeah...” Liam nodded as he ducked his head again. A new song began to play, another classic slow tune that Louis was too preoccupied to identify.

He brought a hand to cup Liam's cheek until Liam looked at him. “There's more to it, isn't there?”

Liam swallowed as he looked at Louis. “You know when you asked me that first morning together, if it put things into perspective? Almost dying, that is...”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded.

“I'm feeling that right now.”

“Is it good... or bad?” Louis asked, hoping for the former.

Liam shrugged a shoulder. “...Both, I guess.” Liam tightened his grip at the small of Louis's back. “I just want to make sure I cherish every moment. I don't want to miss a moment with _you_. I want us to be like this for as long as we can.”

His eyes were watering, and it forced Louis to nod his head quickly and reply, “You don't have to worry about anything, Liam—I'm here.”

Louis leaned forward and Liam met him in a kiss. They stopped dancing and held each other tight. It was a kiss that was soft, yet felt more desperate than any other they had shared.

Louis couldn't help but feel a sinking tug at his heart. Like a sense of foreboding. A sense that things were going to come to an end. He held onto Liam even tighter, then rested his head onto his shoulder.

Like if he didn't hold onto him tight enough, Liam would slip away.

+

 

Things took a bit of time to get back to normal after Margaret’s funeral. Even though the love had rekindled between Niall and Harry, both Harry and Louis were busy dealing with the actual business of the bakery and meeting with Margaret’s lawyers. Harry had been granted ownership, as well as a sum of money that Margaret had saved. She decided to give the deed of her house to her remaining relatives, her siblings, but Harry alone was granted the bakery. Of course, he was quite overwhelmed. So Louis made sure to be there with him every step of the way, and spent much of his free time researching laws and contracts to make sure Harry was getting a fair deal.

Meanwhile, Liam had seemed to have been coming home exhausted every now and then. He had to rush to three car wrecks within a week and was busy leading fire safety lessons in school classrooms. These days, Liam and Louis mostly came home to mumble a hello, plant a lazy kiss, and fall into bed together before knocking out.

And just when it seemed like things might begin to quiet down for everyone, another accident happened.

It all began when Niall heavily sighed as he approached Louis, who was working at the bakery.

Louis creased his brow. “What do you got that look on your face for, Nialler?”

Niall bit his lip. “It’s Liam. Needs a ride home from the station.”

Louis deepened his frown as his heart began to pick up its pace. “So? Why did you need to come all the way here to tell me that?”

Niall pursed his lips. “‘Cos I knew you’d get pissed off if I didn’t.”

Louis quickly moved around the counter. “What happened?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold down the fort,” Harry feebly offered, though Louis hadn’t paid much attention.

“Before you get your knickers in a twist,” Niall said as he placed two hands on Louis’s shoulders, “He’s fine. But I know you’ll be a right fury about it either way. So I figured I might as well tell you now instead of getting my head ripped off later.” Niall smirked as he said this last bit.

Louis closed his eyes and frowned. “I wouldn’t do that…”

“Sure you wouldn’t…” Niall laughed. “Well, Liam’s not in too bad of a shape, honest! So don’t be too harsh on him when we see him.”

 

+

“What the fuck happened?” Louis nearly shouted as he and Niall arrived at the station to  pick Liam up.

He was sitting on a bench with only one shoe on, the other foot wrapped up in bandages and a bag of ice.

“Niall, I thought you were coming alone,” Liam said.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and that’s a right recipe to incur Louis’s wrath. No way was I going to do that.”

Louis had his hands on his hips as he approached Liam. He was a bit annoyed, only because he knew Liam would act like it wasn’t a big deal. But the truth was he didn’t like seeing Liam hurt because it made him worry so much.

“Liam, what happened?” he quietly asked.

Liam bashfully looked down. “Well, I was working out at the bench, when the strangest thing happened. Those weights on the ends of the bar, it was like it wasn’t properly clamped on, none of it—as soon as I did a rep, the weights started sliding. So they all fell and I only got out of the way of the bar so that one of the weights fell on my foot. For no bloody reason! And… I’m positive, that’s never happened, and none of the guys here are careless… I’m pretty sure I was the last one to use the bench yesterday, too.”

“You broke your foot?” Louis exclaimed.

Liam quickly shook his head. “It’s not broken. Just bruised.”

“Tch,” Louis replied, grinding his teeth.

Liam gave him an exasperated stare. “Why are you angry? It’s not like I wanted this to happen.”

“Well, of course not,” Louis grumbled. “But… if you weren’t so bloody committed to working out, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “Lou, it’s part of my job to work out.”

Niall made an awkward noise, and Louis noticed he had begun to bite his nails. “Well, I’m gonna just wait in the car.”

He left, and Louis sighed. “Well, how bad is it then?”

“For now, I’m not fit to work... except to do educational visits and handle the phones.” Liam pouted.

“Good,” Louis smartly replied.

Liam glared up at him. “Not good, Louis. Who knows when I’ll be able to get back on the front line.”

Louis shrugged. “You never know, you might like the phones better.”

Liam frowned.

“Let's just go home,” Louis sighed. He helped Liam get up and walk over to the car where Niall was waiting.

When they got home, however, the conversation picked up again.

“Why are you getting on my case about my job? I know you worry, but I’m not going to die from a bump on my foot,” Liam said right after Louis helped him down on the couch.

“No, you have plenty of other chances to get killed on the job,” Louis muttered.

“Well, I'm not just going to quit being a firefighter because of a little accident!” Liam protested. It wasn’t often that he got angry, but right now his eyes were full of fire.

“Of course you won’t.” Louis flicked his eyebrows.

Liam stumbled into a stand to look Louis in the eye. “Look, if you have something to say, just say it!”

“Liam, this job is dangerous and in the past month, you've nearly been hit by a bus and now you have an accident at the station! And let’s not forget that it was only months ago that you ended up in the hospital. What next?”

Liam scoffed. ”Like any of that was my fault!"

"No, it's not your bloody fault, but—” Louis gasped.

Oh, shit.

He finally put it together. The reason that Liam fell on the street, it was strange… He felt that he was pushed. And then this time, he was so sure that the weights couldn’t have been unsecured since he was the last person to use the gym. Unless…

_ZAYN!_ he yelled in his mind as he walked towards the front door.

“Louis, where are you going?” Liam asked, brow furrowed.

“Out!” Louis retaliated as he opened the door.

Liam scoffed. "Fantastic! Our first fight as a couple and you don't even care to finish it!"

Louis fumed as he held the door frame. "Could you quit being a knob and realise that I'm only this way because I love you!" Louis left before he started crying. He couldn't handle how angry he was and how it was just bursting out of him—into tears, apparently.

“Zayn, get your arse down here!” Louis growled.

There was a flash, and Louis found himself walking along a lake again, the one where he usually met Zayn.

“I hope you know you've just collapsed in the real world,” Zayn muttered as he appeared in front of Louis and crossed his arms.

Louis glared. “I don't care! Something’s going on, going after Liam. Two unusual accidents, it's not a coincidence.”

Zayn's face went solemn. “Well, there has been talk...”

“About what?”

“That old lady, Margaret...” Zayn tilted his head. “According to Fate, if Liam had died when he was originally supposed to, she wouldn't have died the day she did.”

“That old lady still had more life left in her?” Louis gasped.

Zayn frowned. “Louis…”

Louis sighed. “No, I know... She was sweet and I shouldn’t talk about her that way. But come on!”

“Well, she was supposed to die a few weeks later, actually. Who knows what Harry or Niall’s lives might have been like if Liam died, or if you were never here—and it could be something so simple to have changed, like traveling plans—something so obscure that would have led to a change in her blood oxygen levels that caused the stroke. You know how these things go...”

Louis thought to himself—trying to imagine a world in which there was a Harry, a Niall, and a Margaret—but no Liam. It gave him chills. Imagining Harry sobbing at Liam's funeral instead. Niall not able to be the strong one because he'd be just as devastated. Liam’s poor mother…his father… his sisters… Margaret might have been there. But now she's not even alive anymore. Because Liam is.

“It's my fault she—”

“No. It's not.” Zayn shook his head and placed a firm hand on Louis’s shoulder. “And it's not Liam's fault, either. But I'm guessing Azriel is using that as an excuse to go after Liam.”

“What?”

Zayn’s golden eyes held a sadness in them as he looked down. “The only way to restore balance and prevent further disarray is to... get rid of the center of that ripple.”

“No!” Louis protested. “They're going after Liam?”

Zayn shook his head. “Well, they can't. Not according to the rules.”

“But they're not playing by the rules!” Louis growled.

“If Fate wanted it so, it would have been done,” Zayn told Louis. “I'm just saying... the typical way that these things have been prevented from getting worse is by destroying that which caused it. Death would catch up to the soul that didn’t leave at its time. But it’s not Liam’s time. I would know if it was, since this area is my station.”

Louis swallowed. “So why are they doing this? Why Liam?”

Zayn was quiet.

“Zayn... why?”

Zayn shut his eyes as if he was in pain. “They must know.”

Louis gulped. “Know what?”

“They must know you and Liam are in love.”

“So they _are_ going to punish us for that,” Louis scoffed.

“I won't let them!” Zayn said, fierce look on his face.

“I have to go back! I have to protect Liam!” Louis said, trying to will himself awake.

Zayn put a hand on Louis’s arm. “Not so fast... Louis, this is going to be dangerous. You are also at the center of the ripple.”

“So he'll go after me, too...”

Zayn sighed. “Yeah, but I'm guessing he wants to hurt you, so he's going after Liam first.”

“Damn you, Azriel…” Louis growled.

“Listen, I’m going to fight for you,” Zayn told him.

Louis nodded. “Thank you. You don’t have to—“

“‘Course I do!” Zayn furrowed his brow, and then his eyes looked tender. “You’re my brother.”

Louis smiled at him.“So you’ll watch over Liam? What about Azriel, does he have—”

Zayn smiled then. “Don’t you remember? Liam can see angels.”

Louis’s eyes widened. He flashed back to that first day when he brought Zayn to see him. How Liam had spoken to him like he was human. And how Liam remembered seeing Zayn when he told his family about how they met.

“He can see us because he’s crossed into the Afterlife and come back. That’s why no one’s been near him, except me, because I’ve been around watching over you. Though, I’ve had to be stealthy about it,” Zayn chuckled. Then he placed a hand on Louis’s shoulder. “This is a good thing—Liam can see angels. He'll see Azriel coming.”

“He felt someone push him in front of that bus…” Louis put a hand over his eyes. “I told him no one was there, but he was sure he had felt something.”

Zayn looked away. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there that day.”

“No, don’t be, you’re here enough,” Louis comforted. Then he frowned. “That day that Liam got pushed in front of the bus—that was September 29th. Michaelmas.” The day that prayers were dedicated to Saint Michael, the Archangel. He would have been indisposed that day. Not able to keep watch over Azriel.

Zayn brought a hand to his chin. “Michael has more important things to do, I guess... no one knows where he is. And our Lady... well, no one ever knows where she is.”

“He's going to go for it on All Saints Day, isn’t he?” Louis asked.

“The day that all the patron saints will be called upon,” Zayn added. “That's five days from now...”

“Shit. Halloween,” Louis whispered. “How often do you think firefighters are called in to work on Halloween? Liam better not be working that night.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to watch over you both,” Zayn said.

Louis sighed, then screwed his face into a frown. “Hey Zayn, why can’t I see angels? I’ve been dead and back. I should have been able to see Azriel, too.”

“You were reborn, Louis, it’s different. This is a new human life you have,” Zayn explained. “That’s why you don’t have any scars you used to have. You started over.”

Louis was confused. What did that mean? What does that make him? Is he still himself?

Zayn smiled. “We’ll have time to go over those questions later. For now, just focus on patching things up with Liam.”

+

 

When Louis woke up inside the house and on the futon, Liam was hovering over him. His brown eyes were big and concerned.

“Louis! Thank God, I thought you’d never wake up,” he gasped.

Louis blinked, regaining his sense of focus. He smiled shortly at Liam, but then remembered his conversation with Zayn.

“Liam…" he closed his eyes, remembering to remain calm. “I’m sorry about the way I was acting before. I’m just… scared.”

Liam softened his gaze. “I know. But you don’t need to be.”

Louis sighed. “Yes, I do.” He looked Liam in the eye. “Liam, please don't work on Halloween.”

Liam narrowed his eyes and a scowl appeared on his face. “Are you serious?”

Louis sat up and returned a cold scowl. “Your foot is hurt anyway! Just take a break from work.”

Liam shook his head as he shortly huffed out a breath. “You’re being ridiculously worry-wartish today! Louis, we can’t keep doing this. I can’t just not work because you’re worried about me. This is my job. This is what I decided to do with my life."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's a shit decision you've made.”

Liam shook his head. “You don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do," Louis bitterly replied. “You put yourself at risk every single day, Liam. What if you end up in the hospital again, or worse, what if you—”

“Die?” Liam interjected. His eyes were grave and he sighed, not looking at Louis. “I almost died once because of this job, but if it weren’t for that, I wouldn’t have met you. And that's why I'll always be grateful to it."

Louis felt cold, an ache in his chest. It was all his fault that this was happening to Liam all over again. His fault for saving him, for falling in love with him. And Liam was _grateful_ for it?

Louis stood up from the futon and put his hands on his hips, thinking over what to say next. It doesn’t matter what happened before, and quite frankly, he can’t be bothered to put everything into one coherent picture. All he has now, what he’s had as an instinct for since he fell to Earth, is a single motivation: making sure Liam lived a good life.

"Do you love me?" Louis asked quietly without turning to Liam.

"Yes. Yes, of course,” Liam answered.

“Then…” Louis turned around. “If you love me, please don't work on Halloween."

“Louis..." Liam shut his eyes.

"If you love me, you won't work that day. Just... stay with me. We can go to Harry's Halloween party. Together."

Liam stared at him for what felt like an eternity before answering, "I love you, Louis. But I'm not going to negotiate this for the rest of my life. And that's what it'll be if I start now."

"Then we're never going to be happy, are we?" Louis asked, his eyes watering.

"Lou, don't say that.” Liam shook his head.

"It's the truth,” Louis said with a wry smile. “You’re never going to quit and I'm never going to stop trying to get you to quit."

"That's not fair, Louis. I'm happy enough when I'm with you. Can't that be enough?"

"No," Louis said through his teeth. “It’s not! Because this is agony!”

Liam creased his brow, eyes fixed on Louis. “What are you talking about?”

Louis took in a deep breath. ”If this is what loving you is... then I don't want it! I'm so tired, Liam. I'm tired of feeling scared, of feeling like you're the only thing in the world that matters. Like if you were to ever be taken away from me, I would die." He sniffed and brought his fists up to his eyes to try and rub and cool down the heat of his forming tears. "I'm just so tired, Liam.”

"That doesn't make sense.” Liam shook his head and breathed out a hopeless laugh.  “I love you, you love me—then we should be together!"

“But it’s not enough. That’s not enough for us to be happy. Not when I’m so worried about you, or when I’m pissing you off like I am now!”

Liam swallowed. “It’s just a squabble. We’ll get over it.”

Louis scoffed. “Yeah, until the next squabble, or multiple ones after that—if you even live that long.”

Liam glared as he stood up. “I know you’re worried, but nothing is going to happen to me. Not if I can help it.”

“You can’t control what happens to you, Liam!” Louis argued. “What’s gonna happen one day when you end up in the hospital and die that time, or if you don’t even make it to the hospital? Then what? What am I supposed to do with myself, Liam?!”

Liam stared at Louis for a couple seconds, the wrinkles smoothing on his face. "Live."

Louis wanted to scream. The whole reason he saved Liam in the first place is so _Liam_ could live. He clenched his fists tight and bit his lip hard before finding his next words.

"Do you know how goddamn selfish I feel, asking you this? I feel like shit! I feel like you're an idiot for not wanting to break up with me! But I would rather lose you than risk your life. Because I love you so much.” He teared up again. “But that’s not love, is it? If I love you, I can’t be selfish. I have to let you go.”

Liam swallowed, a stricken look on his face. “Are you… are you breaking up with me?”

Louis inhaled deeply. “I don’t know. I can’t be selfish with you anymore. Even if I want to be, even if it’s because I love you. I don’t want to make you unhappy.”

Liam tightened his jaw as he stepped forward to close the gap between him and Louis. "Then let me be selfish. I won't work on Halloween."

"What?"

“I won't work that night. I'll stay with you."

"Liam...” Louis ached, and he almost couldn't look Liam in the eye.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to give up my job. But I'll do this, one night, for you. I don't want you to leave me."

“Liam, you don’t have to…”

Liam reached out for Louis’s hands and held them as he held his gaze. “Please don't leave me.”

Louis gently rested his forehead against Liam’s. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, Lou.” Liam nudged Louis's nose with his own, prompting Louis to look at him. "I don't even know what life without you would be like. And I’d rather have us be together and fight than have to live one day without you. How’s that for selfish?”

Louis sadly smiled. “You, selfish? Impossible.”

“You give me too much credit,” Liam said as he shook his head. “I’m not selfless enough to let you go. But if taking a day off work is what’ll make you stay, I’ll do it.”

Louis swallowed and cupped Liam’s face. “We’ll get better. But… for now, thank you.”

Louis got what he wanted, but he didn’t feel good about it. He was doing this because he loved Liam and because it was the only way to make sure he was safe on All Saints Day. But there was a selfishness to it all the same. He wanted Liam to live. And he wanted Liam to live alongside him. Does love justify that kind of selfishness? And Liam, selfish in his own way, giving in to Louis to keep him because he loved him, was that justified?

Or is love supposed to be selfish and selfless at the same time? Is that what it means to be so deeply in love with someone? Is it okay to be selfish if it means loving someone and keeping their love in return?

It all sounds like madness, really.

And maybe that was what true love was: weathering the storm and still being mad enough to want to stay together within that storm.

+

 

It was Halloween, and Louis was feeling no less anxious about it than the week prior when Liam had promised him not to work that night.

He really must be a medical miracle, because his bruised foot got better in two days and he was walking around fine. Louis worried that he might try and work, but Liam assured him that was off-duty for the day.

With all the drama, Louis and Liam hadn’t even spent enough time figuring out what to wear as costumes for Harry’s Halloween party, though Louis came up with the clever idea to make Liam wear a Superman shirt, and just put on a blue dress shirt, a tie, and a pair of Niall’s glasses on.

“Then what will you be? Lois Lane? Or should I say… Louis Lane?”

Louis tilted his head and flattened his eyes. “I am my own person, Liam, I don’t need to be the damsel to your superhero--besides, you can never go wrong with a classic.”

Louis had finished adjusting his hair to frame the devil horns he put on as a headband.

_Real funny Louis, an angel dressed up as a devil,_ he could almost hear Zayn say in a droll voice.

It was the easiest thing he could find on short notice and all he had to do was wear red and carry a pitchfork.

Liam snorted. “You’re no devil, though.”

Louis turned to him. “Oh, really?” He stepped close to Liam and drew his hand up Liam’s chest as he moved his mouth close to Liam’s. “Do you feel the temptation?”

Liam swallowed. “Wow, you… okay, then maybe you are a bit good at playing the devil…”

Louis chuckled, then drew back from Liam. “And you’re Superman. The glasses are the biggest stretch from real life.”

Liam laughed. “Well, let’s hurry on over to Harry’s so we can help set up.”

Harry had planned a Halloween party, and though Louis vaguely knew of how widely connected Harry was--befriended literally every damn person he met--he hadn’t expected such a large turnout--200 people. Harry’s flat wasn’t even that big, so the party had to be held at a club venue, which was easy with an event promoter as his significant other. The plan was for Louis and Liam to go over to Harry’s to help bring Harry’s baked goods and decorations to the venue, meanwhile everything else was supposed to be ready to organize at the venue.

Although, when Liam and Louis got to Harry’s flat, Niall opened the door, shirtless and looking like he just woke up from a nap.

Liam furrowed his brow. “Niall? Thought you were supposed to be over at the club having organized all the party stuff.”

Niall yawned. “Yeah, well… lost track of time.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “You never lose track of time. What, did you and Harry end up shagging a bit too late into the afternoon?”

Niall smiled, though his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Please tell me you’ve at least got other people working on it.”

“No, I didn’t want to pay people for a job we could do,” Niall sighed. “Look, it’s a bit behind schedule and maybe I didn’t do the best job planning this when it was someone I was personally involved with.”

Harry came into the kitchen at that moment, hair tousled and wearing an open, sheer buttoned shirt… like he had just woken up.

“What’s all the shouting about?”

“You’re not dressed! What, did you expect us to do everything for you?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry just looked at him and chuckled. Then he looked to Liam, “Let me guess… you’re the Devil’s advocate?” He turned to Niall with a grin. “Get it… because he looks like a lawyer… advocate, lawyer... No?”

Niall gave him a flat look. “Liam’s Superman.”

“Oh.” Harry looked back at Liam and squinted. “I don’t see it…”

Liam chuckled.

“And who are you? Steven bloody Tyler?” Louis sneered at Harry.

Niall laughed this time.

Harry pouted. “Look, I just woke up, it’s not very nice of you to be--”

“Just woke up?! It’s… it’s past noon! You have a party to put on!” Louis continued.

Liam placed a hand on his shoulder. “Right, it’s Harry’s party, Lou. So you don’t have to stress about it.”

Louis frowned at him. “He’s dating a party organiser! How is this such a fiasco?”

Niall yawned. “It won’t take that long. Just gotta go pick up some food and make a few phone calls. Harry’s in charge of decorations, though.”

“We can help!” Liam said with a cheerful grin.

Louis sighed. “Yes, well, that’s why we’re here, aren’t we?”

Harry smiled. “Great! I’ll show you guys where the decorations are and we can get started.”

Liam followed after Harry, meanwhile Louis and Niall stayed in the living room.

“So… you look well-rested,” Louis remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“Let’s just say things are going very well for me and Harry,” Niall smirked.

Louis smiled. “Good.”

“What about you and Liam?” Niall asked.

Louis briefly glanced down. “We’re okay…”

“Yeah? I mean… I’d never heard you guys fight like you did last week.”

Louis sighed. “We came to a compromise. For now. I guess… we just have to work our way back to how we were.”

Niall clapped a hand on Louis’s shoulder. “You will.”

Louis smiled.

“You’re both way too madly in love with each other to not make it work.” Niall was smiling at him. “Or to at least not rebound with hate and makeup sex for years until you two finally pull your heads out of your arses and get married.”

Louis breathed out a chuckle. “Is that what’s been going on with you and Harry?”

Niall chuckled. “Nah, we pulled our heads out of our arses about ten years earlier than expected.”

Louis smiled at this just as Harry and Liam came back with boxes of decorations.

+

 

Much like Louis feared, it did take a long time to set up things, though Liam did most of the heavy lifting. It took them two hours to set up, but in the meantime Niall got a DJ to come over and ordered from a catering service that was loyal to his company--the only reason they were able to do it at such late notice.

It had just gotten dark outside as Niall and Harry finished getting dressed--Niall was a footballer and Harry… didn’t really change except to put on a huge, yellow-hued and bejewelled ring on his left hand.

Louis whistled. “Love to see the calves out, Niall! But... Harry, what are you supposed to be?”

“We’re a footballer and his wife,” Harry grinned.

“Is this just your excuse to announce to everyone that you’re engaged?” Liam joked.

Niall laughed. “No! I would never get Harry something that hideous and huge.”

Harry frowned. “I actually like it.”

Niall cleared his throat. “Well then... You’re buying your own ring!”

Liam and Louis laughed. Then Liam’s mobile began to ring.

“Oh, sorry, I have to take this call,” Liam said as he stepped away from the main hall covering one ear, since the DJ had already started playing loud music to practice her set. The party was supposed to start in only twenty minutes.

Louis followed Liam, wondering what could be so important that he’d have to leave. “What is it?” he asked, once they were both outside. It had to have been something important for Liam not to ignore it.

Liam had just finished saying “Okay” and finished the call before turning to Louis. “Look, I… I gotta go, you just help Niall with the rest.”

Louis furrowed his brow. “Go? Go where?”

“Just gotta go help someone with something…” Liam said, pulling the car keys out of his pocket.

“Wait, Liam! Liam…” Louis was hesitant to start another row, but he had a bad feeling about this. He didn’t want Liam to be alone at any point today.

“I’ll be back!” Liam said as he skipped over to where his car was parked.

Then Louis’s mobile rang. It was Harry.

Louis felt the cool, outside air chill his neck. The scent of Autumn always had a way of making things feel a bit more magical than usual, but there was also a sense of danger in the air. He didn’t know if it was just his paranoia, but he knew that in his bones he didn’t feel right about Liam going off on his own tonight of all nights.

Louis was torn between running after Liam and being there for Harry. He’d decide to put his trust in Liam and stop being so worried…

Harry had apparently forgotten one of his glazes at his house for some of his pastries., so he was going to ask if Liam could pick it up from his house, but Liam was already gone.

So Niall left to go pick up the glaze in Harry’s car as Louis and Harry held down the party fort and double checked that all the decorations, tables, and food were all accordingly arranged.Then shortly the first of party guests arrived and it all began. Harry’s decorations were charming and classic Halloween: pumpkins, bats, ghouls, green, purple, and orange neon mixed with glitter--even the lights at the DJ stage matched his aesthetic and it was a neon extravaganza--Louis was only surprised that Harry himself didn’t go all out dressing up.

“I like to be a spectator more than anything,” Harry explained to Louis over loud indie-pop beats.

Louis furrowed his brow. “That’s a stupid reason for not dressing up if I’ve ever heard one.”

Harry opened his mouth in dismay. “Hey! You dressed up as the most cliche thing here.”

Louis sighed. “Well, this is the first time I’ve ever dressed up for Halloween, Harold.”

American Halloween conventions hadn’t quite crossed over to England yet in the 1930s. Though as the decades went by, Louis was intrigued by the costumes and the way popular culture, music, and globalisation had managed to make everything more fun on Halloween in England. At least, to him it always looked like fun to have an excuse to dress up as something absurd or some fantastical character.

“Did you do it for Liam?” Harry asked.

“I did it for you, actually,” Louis told him with a warm smile.

Harry’s eyes softened and he leaned forward to hug Louis. “Lou… I don’t know if I’ve said it enough, but… you’ve been such a good friend to me since you’ve started working at the bakery and I…” His eyes started watering. “I just want to say that it means a lot and I love having you as a friend.”

“Harry, pull yourself together,” Louis gently chided as he softly bumped a fist on Harry’s jaw. “I feel the exact same way though,” he said before hugging him back.

Harry beamed and returned his attentions back to the party.

All the guests seemed to be having fun and the bar was a special hit, but Louis couldn’t find it in him to have fun, because an hour had passed and Liam still hadn’t returned. And he still didn’t even know what Liam was doing.

Stressed, Louis hunted down Niall amid the crowded party and got him alone.

"Where's Liam?" Louis had his arms crossed.

Niall swallowed. “What do you mean, where’s Liam--he’s around, isn’t he?”

“Hey Niall, has anyone ever told you that you’re shit at lying?” Louis narrowed his eyes. “Where’s Liam?”

Niall sighed, then looked down. "He texted me. There was a shortage of staff on call."

Louis’s throat grew dry. “Shortage of staff--at the fire station?”

“Yeah.”

"Liam’s off duty--isn’t that what bloody volunteers are for?"

Niall leaned forward and gripped Louis’s shoulder. “Louis, calm down. I know that’s hard for you right now, but… trust Liam. He’s a skilled firefighter. If there’s something going on and they need backup, he’s probably a better option than a volunteer.”

The precariousness of the situation and all the possible worst case scenarios ran through Louis’s mind so quickly that a lump had formed in his throat and he was a second away from crying, just thinking about what could happen to Liam.

“Niall,” he tried to keep his voice strong, “Give me the keys to Harry’s car. I need to go find Liam.”

Niall frowned. "Louis, he's working!”

"God damn it!" Louis kicked the wall. "Niall, give me those keys!”

Niall dug through his trouser pockets. "Harry’s not going to be happy about this, or about me letting you do this. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my boyfriend and kick his arse for lying to me!"

"Louis, stop. You don't even have a driver’s licence. I can go with you if you want to that badly.”

Louis shook his head. Niall wouldn’t understand. And if something happened with Azriel… it would be too much of a risk to expose that world to him.

“This is between me and him, Niall, and you need to be here with Harry!” Before Niall could argue back, Louis snatched the keys out of his hand and ran off through the crowd.

“Louis!” Niall yelled after him.

Louis was too fast for Niall and made it to the street until he quickly found Harry’s car, a small blue Fiat.

As soon as he got in the car, he drove it a couple streets away and parked on the side of the road. Then he called to Zayn, “Zayn, please, I need you!”

A second later, Zayn showed up next to him, alert and serious look on his face.

“Zayn, where is he?” Louis nearly sobbed.

Zayn looked down. “I don’t know… but I can find out real quick.  Hold on.”

Louis sat in the driver’s seat for what seemed like an eternity as he waited for Zayn to return. He knew he was unconscious right now, and didn’t know how exactly how he was going to find Liam and protect him, but he had to try something.

Zayn appeared shortly. “I found him, Louis. There’s a house fire. He’s on his way there. And if Azriel’s been keeping tabs on Liam, then he’ll be there, too.”

Just as Louis feared. He breathed out quickly, “Okay. What should I do?”

“I can try and watch out for him, or I can lead you to him, but not like this. You’re unconscious.”

Louis swallowed. “He needs to be safe. You need to get to him to make sure he’s safe!”

Zayn nodded. “Okay, but I’m going to lead you to him on my way. There’s only so much I can interfere with. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep Liam alive. Even if it condemns me, too.”

Louis nodded. “Thank you, Zayn.”

Zayn wrapped a hand around Louis’s neck and nodded back. “Follow my light.”

Louis woke up with a jump in Harry’s car, Zayn gone. He threw off the devil horns he was wearing and started the car. He had to hurry to get to Liam. He looked out ahead of him and saw a flash of lightning strike just a couple miles away from him. Zayn really was going to bend the rules for him. He couldn’t let it all be in vain, then.

+

 

Louis was led by a series of small lightning flashes throughout town until he found an ambulance and decided to follow it. He knew it was going to lead him to Liam, and sure enough the ambulance entered a street where Louis parked far behind. He rushed out of the car and ran in the dark, the streetlights his guide, as well as the massive purple and gray smoke filling the sky five houses down the street.

Louis ran as fast as he could, past the onlooking neighbors from other houses, and past the paramedics and firefighting team to get onto the lawn.

The two-story house was smoking from its roof and every window and nook and cranny. Louis saw flashes of orange and yellow and red burning from behind the door and the windows, and his heart thundered in his chest as he looked around for Liam.

He spotted a woman who had a blanket over her shoulders. She was looking back at the house with tears at the corners of her eyes.

“What’s going on? Is anybody still in there?” Louis frantically asked.

The woman looked at Louis with shock. “No, we’re all okay but… the fireman, he’s still there--at least, we didn’t see him get out!”

Louis felt like he was choking. Liam was in there.

“Somebody’s gotta go and grab Liam,” he overheard a man say. Louis turned around and saw it was another firefighter. “That place is going to collapse any minute. Get him out of there!”

Louis sprinted ahead onto the grass and the path of the house.

“Hey!” someone shouted after him. “Don’t let that man get in!”

A couple firefighters had ran after him and before he could figure out how to best get through the door without hurting himself, he was grabbed by the arm.

“Hold him back!” one of them shouted.

Louis fought against their hold, and though he knew he was on the losing end of this, miraculously the men holding him got flung backwards, as if shoved. It must be Zayn, helping him...

Louis wasted no time and decided to shield his head and hands with the jean jacket he was wearing and barrelled through the open doorway.

“Liam!” he shouted as he got through. The smoke was thick, and he could barely see, his eyes getting stung. The flames were roaring loud elsewhere in the house.

“Louis?!”

It was Liam who had shouted and Louis wandered towards his voice. “Liam!”

Then he suddenly appeared from the doorway of another room.

“Liam, get out of here! You're in danger!” Louis shouted. He put up his arms to shield his eyes from the heat of the flames.

Liam lifted his mask so he could speak clearly. “ _You_ get out of here! Jesus Christ, Lou--”

“Liam! You have to leave now! Or else you’ll get killed!”

“There’s a man stuck inside this house. He’s stuck! I have to help him!” Liam argued.

“Liam, there's no one in here, everyone got out--now you get out!” Louis didn’t know what Liam saw, but he was sure Azriel was in that smoky house, tricking him. He grabbed a hold of Liam’s shoulders and gritted his teeth as he used all his strength to drag him. Liam was so heavy with all his gear on.

Liam furrowed his brow. “What are you even doing in here?! Are you mental! Louis, get out of here!”

“Not without you!” Louis shouted.

Liam struggled against Louis. “I don’t have time for this, Louis—get out! I have to rescue whoever’s stuck in here!”

The smoke had seemed to become even thicker and the flames were encroaching. They only had a short time to get out of there before disaster struck.

“You’re the only one who needs rescuing!” Louis shouted back. Just then, he glanced behind Liam and saw a wooden beam moving, off balance and hurtling towards them.

“Liam!” Louis gasped and thrust forward with all his might to make Liam stumble backwards and out of the way.

He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and then, nothing.

 

+

"I'm not letting you go, you hear me? I'm not losing you!" Louis heard Liam shout, sounding like he was sobbing. It was nearly drowned out by a cacophony of noise: a siren, mechanical beeping, the sound of a fast-moving street.

"Sir, will you please give us room?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

It was all dark for Louis, he couldn’t understand what was happening. When he finally opened his eyes after a struggle, he was stunned. Liam was sitting down and crying, bent over with a hand cupping his own mouth. His face was red, his eyes dripping with tears.

Then Louis followed Liam's eye line and saw—himself.

“What the fuck?”

He—or his body—was bleeding from his head and paramedics had an oxygen mask over his mouth. From the surrounding area, and the noise, he figured out that they were inside a moving ambulance. His body was covered in soot, but his shirt and jacket had been removed. He heard beeps and looked around to see monitors, a few of which were hooked up by wires to his body.

From what he could gather, having been exposed to this situation so many times before, his heart was still beating... so why was he a spirit outside of his body?

“I’m so sorry, Louis, I know you can hear me—I’m sorry,” Liam sniffed as he held his hand. “I should have listened to you. Then you never would have been there!”

“It’s all right!” Louis cried back. But Liam couldn’t hear him. “I love you. You didn’t do anything wrong!”

Louis felt helpless as he could do nothing but watch Liam fall apart and his own body grow weaker. He must be dying, or else he wouldn’t be outside of his body like this. He could do nothing but stand and watch. But… this wasn’t normal, was it? If he was going to die, shouldn’t an Angel of Death have been there to meet him?

_Why isn't Zayn here? Why isn't anyone else here? No angels here to take me..._

_Is it because I was an angel?_

_Is it because I won't get into Heaven?_

_Am I doomed to waste away and become a ghost?_

_Liam..._

He looked back at his body, where Liam held his hand--probably despite protestation of the emergency responders fighting to keep Louis’s lungs and heart working.

Was he brain-dead? Is that what happened with the injury? Is that why he’s not quite dead yet?

Before he could watch and see what happened, a fog started to come over his eyes. Liam's sobs were fading. The sirens of the ambulance were fading. Everything was fading from his senses, and he had no idea what this meant.

_What is this? Am I becoming a ghost? Is this my Fate?_

He focused on the last of what he could sense, which was Liam. He held the image of Liam in his mind, held on until he eventually faded away too, though he could still hear him crying.

“It's okay. I lived a thousand lifetimes' worth of happiness with Liam. It's okay. I accept this. But please... Liam... Please don't let your heart break over me!”

+

 

Louis didn’t know how long he was in that grey place, it could have been seconds or minutes, or years, but eventually, the mist cleared and out of the greyness came a grey figure.

Louis knew right away that it wasn’t human, although it resembled a woman, with a long veil cloaked over her eyes and draped down her back like a dress.

He felt cold in his heart as the figure approached.

It was Death herself.

"Hello, Louis," she said. She was suddenly very close to him, though Louis didn’t remember seeing her walk towards him.

He remembered his place and knelt down on one knee, bowing his head.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal. Stand up, please,” Death told him.

Louis stood up, swallowing. He had never seen Death in the flesh before. Well, he supposed it wasn’t exactly flesh. Her skin looked more like polished grey marble.

"You have had quite the busy year," she remarked, eyes still hidden from Louis.

"Are you coming to take me back? Or... am I going… somewhere else?" Louis gulped.

"You are no longer an angel, Louis. You will be met with the same Fate as all humans do when they pass on to the Afterlife. Right now, you are in Limbo, my dear."

Louis looked around him. There was nothing but grey everywhere he could see. So this was limbo. He gulped. “So… am I going to Hell?”

"Don't be ridiculous," Death replied without a move. "Have you yet wondered why I am the one to greet you?"

Louis shrugged.

"There has been far too much discord among your brethren without my intervention. As you were one of mine, and considering the special circumstances, only I alone shall be the one to bear you the news."

Louis gulped, waiting.

"What Azriel has done is an unspeakable affront to my dominion. He has challenged my authority as well as that of Fate. And it has led to your human death. This is unforgivable.”

Louis didn’t know what to say to that, so he remained silent.

"Liam is safe. Azriel has rightfully had his wings stripped and he will remain in Heaven, never again to have contact with the souls of the living. If any other angel tries to repeat his actions, they will be met with the same punishment." She approached Louis and spoke in a softer voice, "Louis, you no longer have to worry about Liam's Fate."

Louis exhaled, even though he’s sure that in his spirit form he didn’t need to. It still made him feel better. “Good. I just... I just want him to live a full life. No matter what happens to me… I want him to die old and happy and loved. That’s... that's all I want." Louis clenched his jaw and swallowed back his tears. "I'm ready."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Louis solemnly nodded. "More than anything or anyone I've ever loved." He felt tears rush up at the corners of his eyes. He loved Liam so much, and Liam loved him. He knew this. And this was why it was going to hurt to leave him. Liam would be devastated. But it was better than letting him die. He can find love again. Surely--

"Funny thing about Fate," Death interrupted Louis's thoughts. "People seem to think that the actions you choose to take affect the outcome. But nothing you do affects Fate... That is already decided."

"What do you mean?” Though he couldn't see her eyes, Louis knew she was staring at him.

"Louis, you were meant to save Liam."

"What?"

"You were meant to break the rules,” Death continued. “You were meant to be sentenced to a fall from grace, returning you to a human body. You were meant,” she paused to curve her lips into a small grin, “to have this life with Liam."

Louis's eyes widened and he felt his chest grow light. "So I didn't cause chaos..."

"No. But you would have plunged the entire universe in turmoil all to save one good man's life. And you gave up your human life to save his once again. What a noble, brave heart you have, Louis. A heart capable of the greatest love."

Louis shook his head, unable to comprehend this. He didn’t… do anything wrong? “But why... why would that be decided by Fate?"

"The universe works in mysterious ways,” Death answered.

Louis had to try hard not to roll his eyes.

Death softly laughed. "Not all of the secrets of the universe are at my disposal, Louis. But never let this secret I have just shared with you escape your lips. Of course... when you go back, you will not remember any of this."

"When I go back?"

"Your time is not up yet, Louis,” Death told him. The words seemed to come heavy and cold, like a proclamation. Louis was going to live.

“Wait!” Louis protested.

“Yes?”

He looked down. “If I go back…and I don’t remember this… I’ll still…”

Death smiled. “Have no fear, my brave little angel. All will be well.”

Louis believed her, and for the first time in a very long time, a peace filled his mind. “Thank you.”

+

 

"...Vitals are back!"

A bright light had flashed and forced Louis to wake up.

He opened his eyes, his heart beating fast, his breath heaving against the oxygen mask that was over his face. He groaned as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. he was dizzy, lying on his back and crowded by strangers.

He brought his hands up towards his face, but felt them pushed aside. He groaned beneath the mask and fiercely brought his hand up to his face to take the mask off.

“I want to breathe!” he moaned.

He was clearly in a hospital, he could tell from the people’s masks and outfits.

“Louis!”

He felt his chest rise as he took in a deep breath. He was still dizzy, and it was like the stars were all bright and in this room. “Liam,” he croaked out.

“Sir, we’re sorry, but you can’t—“

“He called my name!” Louis heard Liam retort.

“Let me see Liam!” Louis growled at the medical staff.

Liam pushed through the throng and Louis’s heart warmed at seeing his face, his eyes finally focusing on something. Liam’s eyes were shining with tears, his face all rosy, tear-stained, and beautiful, even with the soot marks that weren’t completely washed away.

“Louis!” he gasped as he brought Louis into an embrace, kneeling and putting his head down between Louis’s neck and shoulder. “I thought I’d lost you!”

Louis reached up and grasped the back of Liam’s head. “Of course I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Louis paused for a second. He doesn’t know what he’s doing in the hospital. As in… he doesn’t remember what led him to being in the hospital.

“Are you all right?” Liam asked.

“Look, boys, I’m glad to give you a reunion, but this lad here just suffered major trauma—we need to look at him, so please—GET OUT,” the doctor told Liam.

“I’ll be right out here,” Liam said before pressing a kiss to Louis’s hand.

Louis smiled at him, but then sighed as soon as the staff got started on asking him a bunch of questions and sticking him with things to take measures of his vitals.

+

 

After over an hour of questioning and tests, it was determined that Louis had somehow healed from his injury. The doctors couldn’t figure it out. Even without a scan, it was clear that Louis came in with a severe head injury and most likely bleeding in his brain, and yet his oxygen and blood levels went back to normal by themselves.

“It was a miracle, they said,” Louis said once Liam was able to visit him at his bedside the next morning.

Liam looked a bit unsure. “That… Louis, I was there with you in the ambulance! They said you’d be lucky if you survived to end up in a permanent coma.” His eyes got moist again.

Louis smiled. “But I’m not. I’m good. And I feel good, just a bit tired.”

Liam put his head down and laid it on Louis’s palm. “I’m sorry I got you here.”

Louis shook his head. “What? You didn’t do anything wrong. But… uh… if you could remind me exactly what happened before I ended up here, that would be great.”

“Huh?” Liam picked up his head and narrowed his eyes.

Louis chuckled. “I can’t remember.”

“Wait, then what do you remember?” Liam asked, eyes searching Louis’s.

Louis leaned his head back and sighed. “I remember arguing with Niall at the Halloween party. I was…going to find you, to stop you from… from doing something.” Louis closed his eyes in an effort to try and remember. “And that’s where it ends. Other than that, I remember everything about us. About our relationship. How we first met. Our first date. The first time we made love. Your birthday. Margaret’s funeral. The last awful arguments we had. I mean, there are bits and pieces that are a bit foggy, but maybe it’ll come back.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Liam. “I still remember how in love with you I am.”

Liam smiled, though he still looked worried. “You sure that’s all that’s hazy? We don’t need to check you out more?”

Louis grinned. “Doctor already asked me a million questions, Liam. They’ve figured it out, and there’s not really anything they can do.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Louis cracked a smile. “I can't remember anything from before I met you. Kind of fitting, I don't think my life really started until after we started living together.”

"What? You have amnesia?” Liam gasped.

“Semi-amnesia,” Louis said with a grin. “Retrograde, meaning I just don’t remember up to a certain point in my life, but I can still form new memories. I don’t remember much about my past, but I remember what I’ve told you. It’s weird…” Louis looked down. “But I know you, and I know how much I love you, so I don't need to know anything else.”

Liam’s jaw had dropped whilst Louis had said all this.

"Louis... you almost died. If there's something wrong with your head, or if there's something they didn't catch--something else that can go wrong—”

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, I'll get a scan—just for you. But I'm sure it's going to be all right.”

Liam exhaled a deep sigh.

“So what stupid thing did I do to end up here?” Louis asked. “And--Niall, Harry, do they know I’m here? I think I took Harry’s car but I’m not sure…”

Liam swallowed. “I told Niall after you woke up. Niall was very worried, but I told him to hold off on telling Harry until the morning. They should be coming by later, though. Didn’t want to upset Harry so soon after Margaret… and I also had to make sure you were okay first.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “So… what did I do?”

Liam sat up straight. “You…ran into a burning house because I was there. Because I didn’t tell you I was going to help with the fire crew. You said you wanted me to get out of there, and I was angry that you were there at all because it was so dangerous but—you saved me. And you got hurt. A wooden fixture in the house struck you in the head. You were unconscious, bleeding… a lot…” Liam looked down.

Louis reached out and placed a gentle palm on his shoulder. "It's all right, Liam."

"You scared me," Liam replied with a shudder in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologised. He wished he could remember what happened in his head at the time. All he remembers is the fierce need he had to protect Liam. Protect him from what, though? The job was dangerous, but why would he do something so rash as to run into a burning building to save Liam?

"I was so scared, Lou,” Liam continued, voice breaking. “I’d never been so afraid in my life. I thought you were going to—”

"Oi, come here,” Louis softly told him. Liam buried his face in Louis's neck as Louis threaded his fingers through his hair.

"I'm here,” Louis said. “And I promise you, I will never do something like that again.”

Liam picked up his head. "I'm the firefighter. I'm the one who's supposed to protect you.”

“We can protect each other,” Louis argued. “But… I’ll let you do the firefighting from now on.”

Liam smiled and sat upright. He and Louis just looked at each other for a bit, reveling in the reunion.

"Listen... I know this is probably not the best time,” Liam said with a blush on his cheeks. “But I was waiting here all night and well, I’ve had this on me for a few weeks now--and once the thought came into my head, I could see no reason why not to do it.”

Liam dug a hand into his pocket and curled his fist around something. Then he knelt down on one knee, bringing out his arm to reveal a black velvet box. Louis’s eyes widened.

"Louis, will you marry me?”

Liam was proposing.

“What?” Louis exclaimed. “I mean… of course!”

Liam laughed, though he looked a bit uneasy. “Is that a yes?”

Louis nearly jumped out of his bed when he nodded. "Yes, that’s a yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Liam grinned wide. “Really? Great!” Then he clumsily slid the silver band onto Louis’s ring finger.

Louis grabbed Liam by the collar and brought him into a vigorous kiss. “I can’t believe you just asked me to marry you.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I already know that,” Liam told Louis before pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too,” Louis answered.

Liam made a cheeky grin. “Well, thank goodness for that because it went a lot smoother than I thought it would."

Louis rolled his eyes. "As if I could say no.”

"Well... you could have been dead,” Liam said, looking a bit uneasy.

“Never.” Louis smiled. “You won't get away from me that easy.”

Liam smiled back. ”Still... maybe when we do vows, best to leave out that part about til death do us part, yeah?"

Louis giggled. “Anything for my future husband.”

They kissed again and held each other tight. Despite having barely escaped death, Louis had never felt safer than in Liam’s arms. And there was a fullness in his heart now, a warmth; he thought to himself that maybe for once in his life, he had found peace.

+

 

Shortly after the proposal, Liam offered to go out and get Louis a real breakfast. In the meantime, Louis decided to rest and closed his eyes. He felt tired, but in a good, sleepy way.

Although, not long after that he closed his eyes did he hear a rustle of wind, and then footsteps in his room.

“Louis!” The voice wasn’t Liam. Louis blinked open his eyes and adjusted to sit up and look at the figure in front of his bed.

"You're alive!" It was a young man with dark hair who had a wide grin on his face. Louis had no idea why a stranger should be so happy to see him. It was a bit startling.

"Who are you?” Louis quickly asked, looking over this bloke.

The young man’s eyes lost their light as his eyebrows tilted and his smile faded. "Louis..."

Louis nervously brushed a finger through his hair. “Did I know you... Before? Sorry, I’ve got this…amnesia. I can't seem to remember anything from before I met Liam. Are you an old mate?"

The young man swallowed, then he smiled. "Yeah. We were real good mates."

Louis smiled. He couldn't help but feel like there was something significant about this man. "Why haven't I seen you in so long?"

The man took a while to answer, having first approached Louis’s bedside. “I suppose our destinies took different paths."

Louis bent his eyebrow in confusion. “Does Liam know you?"

The man pursed his lips and shook his head. ”No."

Louis blinked back at him. “Well... Thank you for coming to visit me. I'm an idiot... who rushes into a fire to save their boyfriend when the boyfriend's a fireman.” He dryly laughed. “Actually, he's my fiancé now.”

The man smiled, looking even more radiant as his eyes scrunched almost closed. "Really?! Congratulations on the engagement."

Louis smiled back. ”Thanks. So… what's your name?"

“Zayn.”

Louis looked him over, wondering if he could remember him. He was indecently beautiful, black hair framing a beautiful face, marvelous warm, hazel eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans, tattoos on his hands. Well, he definitely looked like someone Louis would hang out with.

"I wish I could remember you. You seem like… like a really nice person. When I get out of here, you should visit Liam and me. He'd be glad to get to know one of my best mates!” Louis smiled brightly at Zayn.

But Zayn looked sad, his eyes cast down. “I can't."

"Why not?” Louis asked, his smile dropping.

Zayn scratched behind his ear. ”I have to get going real soon. It's a… job thing."

Louis nodded in understanding. “Oh, of course. How soon do you think you'd be able to come back?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll be around."

"Well, if you were a good mate of mine, I don't see why you can't make some time to meet me and my fiancé. And you'll have to come to the wedding! Whenever that's going to be."

"Maybe," Zayn replied, still looking a bit sad in his eyes.

Louis creased his brow. Why was he acting so strange?

"I have to go. See you on the flipside, my brother.” Zayn leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Louis's forehead.

Before Louis knew it, tears spilled down his cheeks. He quickly brought his hands up to his face, then looked up at Zayn in perplexity.

"That heart of yours, it's contagious, innit?" Zayn said with a sniff, his own eyes brimming with tears. "You were the best mate I ever had, Louis. I'll miss you. But we’ll see each other again. So until then..."

"Goodbye... brother," Louis replied.

Zayn sent him a smile, then turned to walk out the door.

Louis watched him leave until he felt something soft touch his wrist. He looked down and saw a feather resting on his arm, a rather silky black feather.

But he was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what that was all about. His best mate? Why doesn’t he remember someone that important? And why did he call him “brother” so naturally? Who is Zayn?

+

 

"Are you alright?” Liam asked. He had come in just ten minutes after Zayn left. He brought Louis tea and biscuits. They were both sitting on his bed now.

"Yeah, there was just a bloke in here,” Louis replied as he set down his tea. “Well, not just a bloke. He said we were good mates. From before when I can remember. His name's Zayn. Ring a bell?"

Liam shook his head. ”No... not really. Don't think you ever mentioned him."

“Huh..." Louis said as he bit off the end of a chocolate and butter biscuit.

"What's going on?” Liam asked as he gently stroked Louis’s ankle.

Louis had his brow furrowed. “I wish I remembered him. He seemed like someone very close to me. He was also very fit. Wonder if he was an ex.”

Liam frowned and rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a joke, Liam,” Louis warmly said as he placed a hand over Liam’s. "Maybe I dreamed him up all in me head."

“Well as long as you weren’t dreaming about him being your ex...” Liam smiled as he settled in the sheets next to Louis, so that they were arm to arm.

Louis looked down and opened up his left palm. How was there a way to explain the black feather in his hand? That bloke Zayn... No, he couldn't be…

"Liam... this is going to sound a bit strange, but... do you believe in angels?"

"Angels?" Liam repeated.

"Yeah... like... guardian angels, with wings…” Louis winced at himself for even bringing up such a notion.

"Well, I reckon angels are like... they come into your life to watch over you and make things better, right? In that case, you're my angel.” Liam pressed a kiss to Louis’s shoulder.

Louis smiled. "If any one of us is an angel, it's you. I reckon I'm a bit closer to the devil."

Liam chuckled. ”Well, if you're a devil, then I'll gladly go to hell."

Louis sent him a toothy grin. "You'd go to hell for me?"

"In a heartbeat," Liam replied.

Louis grinned. "I'd go to hell for you, too. You already spend half your life fighting flames, anyway,” he dryly joked.

Liam's smile dropped.

“It was another stupid joke, Liam, I’m sorry. Not funny at all.”

“…What if I quit?” Liam asked.

Louis’s eyebrows shot up. “Liam, it's your life. If this is what you want—”

“What I want is you. A long life with you. And this job…” Liam rubbed his palm over Louis's knuckles as he swallowed. “It almost took you away from me.”

“Because I was a fucking idiot who ran into a house that was on fire,” Louis argued.

“You saved me. It was stupid of you, but you did save me. No one else was in that house. I guess I had just been seeing things or shadows. So if you hadn't shown up and forced me to get out of there to carry you out to safety... who knows what would have happened?”

Louis sighed, brow relaxing.“Liam, you can't change your life around just because of me.”

“You _are_ my life now.”

Louis searched his eyes. He was still so earnest, always following his heart.

“I don't care what I do for money, as long as I've got you next to me,” Liam told him. “I think it'll make Mum happy, too!”

Louis grinned up at him. “What would you do then?”

Liam shrugged. “I did mechanic work while I was training to be a firefighter. Could do that again.”

“And you'd come back home dirty and smelling like car oil with grease all over your hands and face?” Louis hummed. “I like that picture.”

Liam formed a dimpled grin, his eyes glistening like garnet in the morning light.

Louis sighed as he glanced over at Liam. “I love you. But don't do this for me. Do it for yourself.”

Liam rearranged himself across the bed so that he faced Louis, palms grounded on either side of Louis’s hips as he smiled at him. “You’re the one who taught me that I should go after what I want in life. No more waiting. I want you. I want a life with you. So we're going to get married--not sure when, and we don’t have to rush it--and we're going to have a peaceful life with minimal life-threatening obligations.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile back. He nudged his head forward to bop Liam’s nose with his. “Don’t know how peaceful it will be, especially if we end up having kids... but minimal life-threatening obligations, I'm totally here for!”

“Kids... Are we going to have kids?” Liam asked, his eyes practically sparkling.

“If you want them,” Louis answered, his heart beating faster and reflecting in the beeps of the heart monitor.

Liam grinned even bigger. “Do you know how happy you make me?”

“Not as embarrassingly obvious as you make me,” Louis muttered, trying not to blush.

Liam bent forward and kissed Louis, making the heart monitor trill again.

Louis laughed against his teeth. “You bastard, you did that on purpose.”

Liam smiled wide. “And I'm going to do it again and again, for the rest of my life.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it ♥


	3. Epilogue

_I can wait about 50 or 60 years. It_ _’_ _s not very long at all._ _Though,_ Zayn thought to himself, _time never felt as quick and full of joy as it did when I had Louis by my side. How long will it feel without him now?_

Zayn was perched upon the roof as he looked into Louis’s hospital room. Making sure he was recovering--no, that was just an excuse. He… wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye just yet.

“I am sorry about taking him from you,” a voice told Zayn.

Zayn knew from the cold chill that it was Death before he looked at her.

“You didn’t take him from me. This was his Fate, wasn’t it?”

Death nodded. “Still… I suppose I could send you down to Earth, cause a bit of chaos. Allow you to be with your best friend once more.”

Zayn smiled. “You wouldn’t.”

Death chuckled. “You’re right, I wouldn’t. But this doesn’t mean you can’t be with him.”

Zayn looked up at Death with a hint of confusion on his brow.

“He can see you. You both can exist on the same plane without him being unconscious.”

Zayn breathed out a laugh. “Yeah, and what am I going to do? Just hang out with him whilst everyone apart from Liam thinks he’s talking to air? Or that he’s gone mad? He doesn’t even remember me…”

Zayn lowered his head and sighed.

“He did something to you, didn’t he?” Death asked. “Angels aren’t supposed to feel such deep emotions. But he did. And it seems that you did, as well. I saw how far you went to protect him. The anguish it brought you. The tears that fell from your eyes when you realized he didn’t remember you.”

“And your point is?” Zayn asked, having stood up. It wasn’t his first time having a conversation with Death. Having been an Angel of Death for half a millennium, they’ve had their fair share of talks.

Death silently smiled. “I’d never seen a bond between angels quite the likes of the one between you and Louis. Not in all my existence. And then Louis fell in love with a human, moved by his heart to change Liam’s Fate. And I see the pain you’re in now. There is something special about you two.”

Zayn would likely entertain this thought some other time, but for now he wanted to be left alone to wallow in his moroseness.

“Well, none of it matters anymore because I won’t be able to spend time with Louis again until he dies. And that’s if he decides to become an angel again.”

“You led him the last time. I’d let you do it again.”

Zayn remained silent.

“But Zayn, you don’t have to wait that long to see him again,” Death quietly told him.

Zayn thought hard about this. Was it even possible? Would it even be worth it to take those risks?

When he turned to Death to ask another question, she was gone.

+

 

Zayn was there when Louis returned home from the hospital a couple of days later, where he and Liam were met with a small reception thrown by Harry and Niall.

Zayn had to be even more careful of being seen, now that both Liam and Louis could see him, having both passed through death and returned to the land of the living--and Louis had no memory of being an angel.

He was perched on the roof of the next door neighbour’s house and was able to see through the windows of the dining room. Louis looked so happy, and he looked a bit lighter, Zayn thought. Like he was able to stand taller, move quicker than before, and smile much more freely. None of the weight he had carried in his heart remained.

Zayn smiled. At least Louis wasn’t suffering anymore. It was a great kindness for their Lady to wipe the memory from his previous life and life as an angel in addition to his time in Limbo. If Louis had only been bereft of his memory in Limbo, Zayn knew he would still worry about Liam deep down, even with Azriel banished. It was the curse of having the knowledge that came with being an Angel of Death. Now, Louis didn’t have to worry and he had a real fresh start--and he’s with the person he fell in love with.

Zayn was distracted from his thoughts when he jumped at hearing a clatter near him. He looked down and saw Liam throwing a bag into the garbage bin at the side of their house.

Liam stood still, then he spun his head around to look for something.

Zayn sat still, trying not to make a noise as he held onto the roof. Then Liam turned around, shrugged, and took a couple steps toward the house before he stopped.

“You know, I can see you.”

Zayn nearly dropped from his perch as he got startled from Liam’s voice.

Liam turned back around and met eyes with Zayn. Zayn didn’t know how to respond, so he said nothing. How stupid could he be to be so close, even at dusk?

Liam approached him with a gentle blink, forming a smile. “It’s okay… I… I think I know who you are.”

“You do?” Zayn finally said.

“I remember you. Vaguely, but…” Liam furrowed his brow like he was remembering something. “I always knew Louis had a friend he never talked about, and then he wakes up in the hospital, and there’s a friend that visits him. And then I’m fairly certain I’ve seen you before.”

Zayn swallowed. Was Liam sure of everything? He might still fly away and have Liam convinced this was all a hallucination.

“I figured it had to be that same friend who was in the hospital with him, when I first met him. You’re Zayn, aren’t you?” Liam asked.

Zayn silently nodded.

“You’re Louis’s friend?”

Zayn nodded again.

“Well… why haven’t you stopped by and why are you hanging around the house like this and… you’re, um, on the roof?”

Zayn smiled then and broke into a gentle giggle. He stood up and let his feathers stretch once, though Liam couldn’t see it. However, a couple black feathers floated down and Liam caught one in his palm, eyes widened as he stared down into it.

“Who are you?” Liam asked.

Zayn smiled and crossed his arms. “I think you know the answer to that, Liam.”

Liam swallowed, his eyes getting bigger. “But it can’t be… I know Louis said it back in the hospital but…”

“What exactly did Louis say?”

“Well, it wasn’t anything about you, directly but… he asked me… if I believed in angels.”

Zayn smiled again. “So you know.”

Liam swallowed and then cleared his throat, looking a bit shocked. “Look, I’m just trying to wrap my head around this and around the fact that you’re here and that I definitely remember seeing you but… how? Now I believe you’re Louis’s friend but… if you are, how… how is that possible?”

Zayn wasn’t sure how much Liam suspected about Louis being an angel, but he would just let him think it was all Zayn.

“I’m his guardian angel.”

Liam’s mouth dropped open.

“When someone passes through death and returns to life, we become visible to them. That’s why you can see me, and that’s why Louis could see me,” Zayn explained.

“You’re his guardian angel?” Liam blurted out.

Zayn nodded. It wasn’t exactly a lie… not that far from the truth, anyway.

“Well, that explains a few things.”

“Liam, where are you?! Get lost out there?” Zayn heard Louis cackle from inside the house.

“Coming!” Liam hastily responded.

“Well, now you know why I’m here. I’m watching over him. You should get back inside,” Zayn told Liam as he prepared to leave.

“Wait, but the way he spoke about you… he said that you said they were very good mates and that doesn’t explain how…”

“He forgot all about me after he died--well, momentarily died,” Zayn said. “So as far as he knows, we were very good mates.”

“So he was able to see you before?” Liam asked, eyes narrowed.

Zayn sighed. “Look, it’s complicated… but it’s best that Louis not know about what I am and… I won’t be around much anymore.”

“But you’re his guardian!” Liam protested.

“Not anymore. He’s got you for that,” Zayn told Liam with a smile.

Liam nodded. “Still… maybe… there’s a way for you to still be in his life? At least… if you care about Louis, and if he thinks you’re a real life friend… don’t you owe it to him?”

Zayn was quiet. He was going to argue the same points he did with Death but Liam was looking at him with such earnestness and passion. Now he can see a bit why Louis had felt so compelled to save him the night they met.

“Some other time, perhaps,” Zayn said before he flew away and left Liam.

+

 

 

1 YEAR LATER 

 

 

“I think this is silly and risky and… this is not going to work!” Zayn moaned.

“Of course it will!” Liam cheerfully replied as he pushed Zayn along the grassy garden path.

“As far as everyone else knows, Liam, I am a ghost!” Zayn argued.

“You did a real great job picking an outfit, though,” Liam said as he remarked upon the black tuxedo Zayn appeared in. He was wearing a tuxedo himself, classic black and white with the same black tie Louis had first done for him, all those foolish months ago.

Zayn flattened his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else sees--especially since they won’t see anything. All that matters is what Louis sees.”

Zayn sighed as he stopped and turned around to face Liam. “What if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“He will,” Liam argued as he placed both hands on Zayn’s shoulders.

Zayn bent his eyebrows. “Do you really think this is best? I can’t be in his life like normal. I’m never going to age in his eyes, Liam. He’ll know I’m not human. We… won’t be able to be friends for long, if at all.”

“You will be if he learns the truth,” Liam countered.

“No, he shouldn’t know.” Zayn pursed his lips and sighed. “But I’ll do this one thing at least.”

Liam pulled Zayn along with him to the tents where he and Louis were getting ready to start their wedding ceremony. They were at a vineyard in Surrey and the sky was a bright blue, light fluffy clouds floating by. Only fifty guests were there, a small intimate gathering.

Liam and Zayn had just approached the opening of the white tent where Louis had got dressed, and Liam opened the slit. Zayn was right behind him, throat growing dry despite the fact that he wasn’t human. He hated how he made himself feel all those awkward human sensations just because his mind was nervous.

“Lou?”

Liam went in first as Zayn waited outside. Though he could hear the exchange.

“Liam, what are you doing here? Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding?” Louis told him, though his voice sounded warm and not bothered at all.

“I had to come see you. I… have something to show you.”

“What more could you possibly have to show me--you’re not thinking of a quick shag before the ceremony are you? Because that can wait… really… don’t fucking tempt me!”

Liam laughed. “That’s not it. I… have a surprise for you.”

Zayn took in a deep, unnecessary breath as he heard Liam approach. He opened the slit of the tent and Zayn entered to see Louis, dressed in a cornflower blue suit, his hair combed neatly and curling to the side of his forehead.

His matching blue eyes were wide and his mouth dropped as soon as he saw Zayn.

“You.”

It was all Louis said and Zayn felt a swell in his heart as he saw recognition in those eyes, and he felt tears well up in his own eyes. He has to remember to keep it together.

“Yeah, me,” Zayn finally replied.

Louis swallowed, then turned to Liam. “Liam?”

“He was your best mate, right? Before you met me. I thought it was important that he be here.”

Zayn slowly walked forward. “It’s good to see you, Lou.”

He smiled, and though Louis still looked at him with apprehension, he felt a warmth in his heart for being able to see Louis's face so close after being away from him for so long.

“I’m… “ Louis glanced down and then smiled. “I’m really happy to see you!” He said it almost as if he were incredulous. “Zayn, I’m glad you’re here!”

Zayn smiled wider, baring his teeth now. “Good. I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

They both walked closer to each other, still smiling.

“Well, we can…” Zayn ducked his head, feeling a bit silly about asking to hug Louis, but he got the message.

Louis nodded quickly and practically threw himself into Zayn’s arms. Zayn held him tight for several seconds as he let a couple tears fall from his eyes. Louis clung to his suit jacket and if it were visible to anyone else apart from Louis and Liam, Zayn might have complained about the wrinkles he was making, but he was just so glad to have his best friend back for a little while.

Louis brought his head back as he looked Zayn in the eye, tears having soaked his cheeks.

Zayn brought up a fist to Louis's jaw and grinned. “Don’t cry yet, mate. Y’haven’t even got married yet.”

Louis chuckled and slapped a hand on Zayn’s bicep. “You’re crying too, idiot.”

Zayn laughed this time, his arms still around Louis.

“See, wasn’t it a good surprise?” Liam chimed in.

Louis turned to face him. “The best!”

Zayn smiled, and then he and Louis let go of each other.

“You should… maybe stand up there with us. Be one of our groomsmen,” Louis suggested.

“Thanks but… I’m not so sure about that,” Zayn said as he looked down. Truly regretting it, but it was better this way.

Louis nodded, his smile gone. “That’s okay. You’ll still be here for the ceremony and the reception?”

Zayn bit his lip. “Definitely for the ceremony, but I might have to leave right after.”

“That’s fine, too,” Louis said. Clearly it wasn’t fine, though, from the way the light faded in his eyes.

Zayn caught Liam’s disapproving glance.

“But I can see you sometime again. Soon,” Zayn told Louis.

“You promise?” Louis asked, a smile forming back on his lips.

“I promise,” Zayn told him.

They hugged again, and later after Liam and Louis officially became husband and husband, Zayn made sure to clap the loudest, smile the biggest, and whistle as Louis walked back down the aisle, forcing Louis to blush as he was already grinning wide arm in arm with Liam.

Zayn wasn’t sure how much longer he would be in Louis’s life, but at least he was here for this important moment. And Louis was still happy to see him, despite not exactly knowing why. But at least Zayn didn’t lose him. Not completely. They still knew each other in their hearts.

And they would be brothers, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought everyone deserved a real happy ending in this story :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Further elaboration on warnings (plot spoilers)
> 
>  
> 
> -no main major character has cancer, this only applies to a minor character in the beginning  
> -there is a war flashback and a scene of Louis's original death during WWII, in which it's implied that another minor character took his own life after the plane was shot down, which was a common occurrence for fighter pilots during WWI and WWII. And while Louis's death was self-orchestrated, it is not exactly suicide. He was going to die either way, so his decision to crash the plane into an enemy fighter plane was more of an 'honorable' death for him rather than a desire to end his own life or wait for his plane to crash and/or explode on its own. He wanted to go down with his plane, and that is why he did not do as his comrade had done prior to the scene.  
> -major character death is temporary, especially as that's how the story starts... which is why i did not tag it  
> -if fires trigger you, there are a couple scenes/allusions to characters getting seriously wounded by accidents in house fires  
> -one minor character passes away from a stroke
> 
> I think that's it for the trigger warnings, and if I miss anything or if you feel i need to tag for anything else just send me a comment and I'll update it. but I will say that this is really a light story at the heart and I would never write an unhappy or tragic ending, so even if you do feel a bit apprehensive, it's not really as morbid as you think, and it's perhaps the sweetest, most romantic fic I've ever written actually, haha


End file.
